Godclash - The Rise of Gruza
by Sir Brodequin le Noire
Summary: A Necromancer seeks the Seal of Zaklandi, that will enable her to command an army of fifty-thousand undead skeletons. It is up to a disgraced knight, Krina Moravec, and her band of companions to save the Kingdom of Moravia. Will Krina fight to save the kingdom that disowned and banished her, or will she succumb to her desire for revenge and join with the Necromancer?
1. Death on the Moors

One morning, the boy lay sleeping in the back room of the temple. He awoke to the sound of a female voice, singing a melancholy air. It woke him instantly, since it had been a long time since he had heard the sound of a human voice. He lay on his back on the cold stone, listening intently for a minute, but he couldn't make out any of the words that she sang. Her voice was deeper than usual for a woman, but pleasant to hear. He wondered if it might be some trow maiden out for a walk in the woods.

Curious, he crept to the front room of the temple and peered out the doorway. A woman, dressed in the gray, woolen garb of a commoner, sat by the side of the spring near the road. She was of average size and build, neither beautiful nor homely, with the long, black hair and dark eyes of the Moravians. What struck the boy immediately was the sorrow in her eyes.

He never could later understand why he went up to her. He didn't know anything about her, after all. She could have been a brigand, or something worse. But the youth felt a strange attraction to her, and he couldn't help himself.

He was halfway to the spring when the woman noticed him. In less than a second, she found her feet, a sword ringing from a worn sheath at her side. The boy froze in his tracks, holding out his hands, palms upward in a gesture of peace. The sword blade pointed unwaveringly towards his heart.

"Good morrow! I…I didn't mean to frighten you…"

Her dark eyes bore into his. "You didn't."

"My name is Vasilije Randa…Vali for short."

"Krina Navratil."

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between the two. The boy got up his courage and smiled broadly.

"Good morrow, Krina."

"Good morrow…Vali."

He managed a friendly chuckle. "You're not a cutthroat, by any chance, are you?"

A slight smile played across her lips. Her guard relaxed, and the sword lowered slightly.

"No more than you're a doghead."

Vali laughed. "No, I'm no doghead, m'lady. Just a simple lad, that's all."

"What brings you out into the forest, then, simple lad? Does your father know where you are?"

The boy frowned. "Unlikely, since he's dead."

She sighed, and sheathed her sword. "Then he's probably the luckiest of us three."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Where are you from, Vali Randa?"

"Radovan, actually."

"Radovan?" She winced slightly, as if somehow the word hurt her.

"And you?"

Krina hesitated, as if unsure how to answer. "Ostrava. If you're from the capital, what are you doing all the way out here in Pilzstadt?"

"You wouldn't believe the half of it."

"You'd be surprised."

The boy laughed. "Okay, m'lady. But it's a long tale, and I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you."

"Not as long as you might think."

"Well, the short answer is that I'm surviving, if nothing else. But what brings you so far from Ostrava? Are you traveling to Felsengarten?"

She thought for a moment, as if trying to choose her words carefully. "Since we're going with short answers, let us just say that I am no longer welcome in Moravia. But I am no petty criminal. Just a victim of unfortunate circumstance."

Vali nodded. Somehow, he believed her on her word alone. She held herself with a certain regal air, and spoke with precision and confidence.

"But I shall speak of this no more. I am weary, Vali, so very weary from the long road. Is that your shelter yonder?"

She pointed to the small temple, fashioned of gray stone, that peeked out among the trees. The building looked ancient indeed, weather-beaten and worn, but still standing with a quiet and stubborn defiance.

"Yes it is, m'lady. If you need rest, you're more than welcome."

"Thank you, Vali."

She picked up a worn satchel from the ground next to her, and shouldered a bow and quiver of arrows before following Vali back to the building. The interior of the temple consisted of a small bare chamber, with a black altar set up against the far wall. Two doorways stood on either side of the altar, leading into the small room beyond. Carved into the stone above the altar was a five-pointed star known as a pentacle. It was an ancient symbol, belonging to the mysterious order of the Zharastvi. Vali knew little about them, except that they commanded the powers of the four elements. He had never met one, and living in one of their abandoned temples was the closest he figured he'd ever get to a live Zharastvi.

Vali moved into the back room, and glanced back at Krina. He pointed to his bed, which was nothing more than a crude pile of leaves and grasses

"There's what I use for a bed, m'lady, if you can call it that."

She smiled wanly. "It's far better than sleeping on the hard ground. Now, I can surely trust you to not murder me in my sleep?"

Vali chuckled. "I give you my word. You're safe with me, madam."

Her dark eyes went serious. "I have your word of honor, then. I am content with that."

The boy stared at her quizzically for a moment. "I will leave you to your rest, Krina."

She made no reply, and Vali left the temple to give her privacy. He felt slightly uncomfortable. He wondered how she could trust him enough to fall asleep with such little concern for her safety.

Vali went into the back room a few hours later to check on the woman. She roused as soon as he entered, and stared at him with her sad, dark eyes. The boy smiled at her.

"I trust you had a good sleep?"

She yawned and nodded. "The best I've had in a long time, Vali."

"I'm glad. This old temple is still good for something, it seems. Are you…will you be going on, then? To Felsengarten?"

"That was my destination, before today. But I think I will stay here with you, if you don't mind. I know this may sound strange, but I feel compelled to stay here, to look after you. A small boy should not be living out here alone. We can brave the wilds together, since it seems we are both bereft of a home."

Her words took him aback, but Vali quickly realized that the prospect thrilled him. It would be good to have someone else around. She could help him survive. They could help each other.

The next morning, the two sat on the top of a rocky outcropping that looked out over a tiny, secluded pond. The morning was bright and cloudless, if slightly chilly. As Vali talked, he stared down at their reflections in the still water. He tried not to look at his own reflection, because he was ashamed at what he saw, especially now that Krina was here, to see it as well. He had never been an attractive youth, and he knew it. His face was too thin, his eyes too beady. His sandy hair was too thick and wavy, and it just never looked good, no matter what he did to it. He had stopped caring months ago, but now that Krina was here, he felt embarrassed. He just hoped she didn't see him as an ugly, skinny, dirty little wretch. He tried not to think about it, and focused on his tale instead.

"Well, yesterday you asked me how I got all the way out here, so I'm going to tell you. As I said, I come from Radovan. I was nine years old when my parents died from a bout of the blood sweats. A man named Miloslav, who was a member of the Merchant's Guild like my father, took me on as an apprentice. I would have become a merchant just like him, if the Mother had willed it. But apparently she had other plans for me.

"It was early summer of last year when my master's company prepared to set out on the caravan route to Felsengarten. If you're from Moravia, then you know about the dangers that lurk along that road."

"Yes, the murr. They have moved too close to the river in the past years, and starting attacking our caravans."

Vali nodded. "That they have. We were nervous. The last caravan that had gone out in the spring never came back. Some people told us that we shouldn't go out at all, until someone found out what had happened to that caravan. But since no one knew a way to do that without venturing out onto the moors, the point was moot. Miloslav was concerned about it, of course, but he was no coward. And he had a business to run.

"So we left Kourim, and the first day passed without incident. Nothing moved out on the moors. No one spotted so much as the tip of a Zokej tail, as they say. But the next day, at noon, as we broke for lunch, they hit us.

"They came out of nowhere, more than forty of them, shooting arrows at us. We didn't stand a chance. To this day, I don't know how I survived. When the attack came, I was leaning up against a wagon wheel, eating my lunch. At the first sound of the zipping arrows, and the screams, I rolled under the wagon and covered my head. The next thing I knew, I was up and running for the river, even though I couldn't have done anything more foolish. I knew I would have been safer staying under the wagon, but my body took over, and I couldn't stop it.

"A few arrows whizzed by me, and I expected at any moment to feel an arrow in my back. But I reached the river and jumped in, splashing away from the shore in a complete panic. I went under water and swam south with the current, to get as far away from the murr as I could. I swam for what felt like hours, then made my way back to shore and climbed out onto the bank. I laid there for a long time, exhausted, cold, and alone. I didn't know what to do. I thought about trying to swim across the Siroky, but then I remembered the wodniks. I didn't want one of them to grab me and drag me under. I didn't have any other plan, so I just lay there for hours, waiting for night to fall. I figured the darkness would hide me from the Zokej, if they came back to track me. Once dusk fell, I set out. I knew I couldn't make it back to Kourim. It was too far away. I figured my safest option was to trying to reach Felsengarten. That was our original destination, anyway. I didn't know what help the trows could give me, but anything made more sense than wandering around the moors waiting for the Zokej to find me. The edge of Steinbaum was only about ten miles away, so I figured I'd be able to make it to safety in a couple of hours.

"I soon found the remains of the caravan. The Zokej had smashed the wagons, taken the oxen, and looted the bodies of the slain, leaving them to the vultures. I checked to see if anyone was still alive. The Zokej had killed them all, and then hacked off their heads and defiled their bodies.

"I found Miloslav's headless corpse. I wish I could have given him and all the others a proper burial, but I had no time to waste. I said a prayer for all their poor souls, and then set about searching for anything that might help me on my journey. I found some food that the barbarians had missed, but nothing else.

"I stood there amid the ruins of the caravan, knowing that once I took that first step, my life would change forever. Part of me just wanted to lie down among the dead and wait for death to come for me as well. But the feeling faded quickly.

"I walked a mile, then two, then three. I ate as I walked, and I stopped and drank from the river's edge when I got thirsty. I kept my eyes and my ears open for any sounds of the Zokej. A few hours later, I entered the Steinbaum Wood. I nearly cried in relief. But I didn't know if the Zokej ever went into the woods, so I trudged on for another hour along the trail. After that, I could walk no further. I moved into the trees, and collapsed into a bed of ferns.

"I woke in the morning, hoping that everything that had happened had been a bad dream, but the reality of my plight quickly set in. I ate the last of my food, and set out again on the trail.

"When I reached the town of Pilzstadt, the trow guards at the gate clustered around me in a circle as I told them my tale. But they couldn't do anything for me, or wouldn't. Oh, they said they were sorry for what had happened, of course, but they made it plain that they didn't want a human hanging around. I asked them if they could spare some food, and they gave me a bag of carrots and some raw potatoes. They told me I should go to Felsengarten. I thanked them and went on my way, deciding that I would never again ask a trow for help.

"I never made it to Felsengarten. I don't know why. I started out with every intention of trying to reach it, but I guess I gave up before I even started. I stopped to drink at a spring on the side of the road, and when I looked up, I saw the Zharastvi temple. I figured it was as good a shelter as any, so I stayed here, and it became my home.

"I spent my days mostly searching for food. I made myself a crude spear and tried my hand at hunting. I stole from the trows when I had to. I did what I had to do to survive.

"I knew I only had to get by for three months before another caravan came, so that gave me some hope. The months stretched on, and autumn came, but no caravan. Fall changed to winter, winter to spring, and spring to summer. And no more caravans. It's been a year, and I'm still waiting. But I don't really have much hope anymore."

Vali glanced at Krina, and grinned wearily. "So that's my sorry tale, the long and the short of it."

"Well, Vali Randa, you seem to have made the best of it. You've survived longer than some others might have in this situation."

The months passed. Krina taught Vali her own hunting and foraging techniques. She also instructed him in the use of the short sword and the short bow. She taught him the history and the legends of the country of Moravia, and many other things besides. Val learned much from her in the year they spent together in the forest, except for what he most wanted to learn, knowledge of Krina herself. She revealed very little of her thoughts, or emotions, or of her past life. Vali respected her privacy, so he never pried, but she fascinated him, and he longed to know more about her. He always wondered what had caused her to leave Moravia, but he never asked her. And she never told him of her own accord.

The most personal thing she ever told him was the meaning of her name. It meant _lily._ Vali thought that fitting, as she resembled the lily. She was fair, and fragile in some respects, but also possessed of an undeniable inner strength. Over the year they spent together in the forest, Vali grew to love her, as a sister, and as a friend.


	2. Enter the Zharastvi

Their adventure began on a day just like any other day, in the beginning of fall, in the month of Harvest Moon. It was afternoon, and Vali and Krina sat talking in the back room of the temple. Suddenly, the boy heard the sound of someone coughing, close by. The boy glanced at Krina. By her reaction, she had heard it too. The sound repeated, closer now.

Krina took up her sword and quietly pulled it free of its sheath. Vali picked up his spear, and they crept to the outer chamber. Krina pointed through the doorway, and Vali saw someone walking towards them through the trees.

"It's a trow," the boy whispered.

The stocky intruder stood close to five feet tall. A fringe of wiry, gray hair hung down from the sides of his bald crown. His beard hung down his chest, twisted into three thick braids. He wore a green cloak over a brown tunic and breeches, and worn, leather boots covered his broad feet. A satchel hung across his shoulder, and a sword lay strapped across his back. He headed directly towards the temple, but he hadn't yet spotted the pair who stood watching him in the doorway.

Vali immediately thought the trow had come from Pilzstadt to arrest them as thieves and outlaws, for all the food they had stolen from his village. Vali tensed, not knowing if he should run, or fight.

Krina suddenly stepped through the doorway, sword in hand. Vali went to her side, tightly gripping his spear.

"Good morrow, friend!" Krina called out. "What news?"

The trow stopped, his green eyes widening for a moment. He bowed his head and raised his hands in a gesture of greeting and friendship.

"Good morrow!" His voice was deep and exuberant.

"Surely," said Krina. "What can we do for you, master trow?"

He eyed them shrewdly, then reached up and tugged on one of his beard braids.

"What can you do for me? You can step aside and let me pass, for starters. There's something I need inside yonder building, and I ain't got time for talking."

Vali's voice held an intentional edge. "There's nothing in there, except our belongings. And we intend to keep those."

"Whatever you say, boy."

The trow stumped towards them in renewed haste. Vali glanced nervously at Krina.

"Let him pass," she whispered.

They moved out of his way. The trow walked into the middle of the room and stopped, eyeing the far wall with the pentacle etched into the stone. Unsheathing his sword, he walked up to the altar. Speaking strange words in a foreign tongue, he touched the blade's point to the dark rock. The altar began to melt, and Vali realized it had somehow turned into a block of mud that sagged slowly to the floor. Sheathing his blade, the trow dug into the muck with his hands, and pulled something out of the sludge.

"Well here we go! Har har! My hunch paid off!"

The trow took a water skin and a rag from his satchel, and began cleaning the mud from the object.

"What are you doing?" Vali cried in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" the trow snapped as he whirled on the boy. "Oh, that? Yeah, sure did. Easy enough for Zharastvi, eh? But I forget you peasants ain't used to witnessing the wonderful workings of magic."

"You are Zharastvi?" Krina asked.

"Didn't I just tell you I was? Are you two dullards, or what?"

Vali stared at him in amazement, not knowing how to respond to that question.

"Oh, where are my manners today?" The trow bowed low before them. "I am Benno Burkhardt, of Felsengarten."

"Vali Randa, of Moravia."

"Krina Navratil."

"Pleased to meet you both."

"What did you take from the altar?" Vali asked.

Benno grinned and held up the item. It was a flat, copper triangle, six inches wide at its base, with a horizontal line engraved across the tip.

"What is it?"

"It is one of the pieces of the Seal of Zakladni. This is the Amulet of Earth."

Again, Vali could only stare at him.

Just then, a roaring scream shattered the quiet of the wood, and the boy whirled, bringing his spear to bear. Just beyond the doorway stood a thing fresh out of a nightmare.

It stood nine feet tall, with red skin, an emaciated body, clawed hands, and the wings of a bat. Its hideous face had slits where its ears and nose should have been. A single, round eye that took up half its face blinked from under a long, white horn protruding from the middle of its bald skull. It opened its round mouth of tiny, razor teeth and screamed again, a grating, agonized shriek. Vali had never heard a more horrible sound, and it overwhelmed him with terror.

The creature brought its weapon to bear, a long spear with a cruelly barbed tip. Flapping its great wings, it crouched and charged into the temple.

"Get out of the way!" Benno hollered, and Krina yanked Vali aside.

The trow pulled out his sword and pointed it at the monster, crying out in a strange tongue. The creature staggered through the doorway, its mouth gaping, its eye rolling and blinking. For a moment, it seemed to struggle against an unseen force before dropping its spear. It turned and stumbled away from the temple, as if drunk.

"The spell won't last long," Benno cried. "Let's move! Run!"

He bolted out of the temple and through the trees, with Krina and Vali close on his heels. There was no time for questions. Vali ran for his life, expecting to hear the dreadful screech of the pursuing horror right behind him. Glancing back, he saw the temple receding in the distance, but no sign of the creature. He didn't have the courage to look again.

They ran as fast as they could for a full minute, before having to slow their pace to a frantic jog. Ahead and to the right, through the trees, loomed the stone walls and northern gate of Pilzstadt.

"Okay, we can stop now!" The trow huffed in exertion.

"But that thing…" Vali cried.

"It's okay…we have time…let's catch our breath…"

The trow bent over, gasping for breath, hands on his knees. "I'm getting too old for this!"

Krina stared back towards the temple. "That creature…what is it?"

"Ah, we don't have time for that right now, girl, but I promise you if we get out of this alive, I'll answer all your questions. It ain't safe for you to stick around here, so you're going to have to come with me."

"Why?" Vali yelled. "What in the Mother's Teeth is going on?"

Benno regarded him with a stern eye. "You're just going to have to trust me now, eh? You can't stay here. Those creatures will kill you now. I am Zharastvi. I can protect you."

"Those _creatures!_ " Vali's voice reached a hysterical pitch, and tears started to well up in his eyes. He looked at Krina imploringly. She looked frightened too, but she remained in control of her emotions. The boy suddenly felt like a fool crying in front of her.

Krina turned to Benno. "We will trust you. You are Zharastvi. But, as Vali said, we would like to know what is going on."

The trow grinned and chuckled. "And you will, all in due time. But we can't stand here lollygagging with the ever-lovin' sverak out there, now can we?"

"Sverak…" Krina repeated dully. "Very well, Benno. Lead on."

They hurried on, passing by the village, and soon emerged onto the caravan trail. Benno crossed the road, making for the trees on the west side.

"Aren't we going to hide in Pilzstadt?" Vali asked.

"No, boy. I won't put the trows in danger. We have what we need for the road."

"Then where are we going?"

"To the monastery of Klid Zharada first. Then to Radovan."

Krina seemed to wince at the mention of that name.

"Very well." She ran a hand through her black hair, and her eyes went hard. "We go."

"Aren't we going the wrong way?" Vali pointed to the south, down the trail. "We need to head that way."

"We're not taking to the moors," said the trow. "There's no cover out that way. We can't risk exposing ourselves. I dazzled that sverak's mind, but the magic don't last long. Once it recovers, it will be after us. And it may not be the only one."

"How are we going to cross the Siroky? The closest bridge is at Kourim, out on the moors!"

"I have my ways, boy. Don't you worry."

"This is unbelievable," the boy muttered, as the three hurried through the forest. Vali couldn't wait any longer. He needed answers.

"What did that thing want? Where did it come from? I've never even heard of a sverak..."

"Stop it with the questions, boy!" the trow barked. "Concentrate on where you're going. If you trip on a root and break an ankle, I ain't carrying you on my back!"

Just then, a hideous shriek rent the air, sounding from far behind them.

"It's on the move," Benno muttered. "But at least we got a good head start, and it don't know where we are."

"For now!"

A second scream sounded from behind them and to the left. They all stopped dead, turning around and crouching behind a tree.

"Now what?" Vali hissed.

"Quiet," the trow whispered. "Just stay still."

They waited in silence, barely daring to move. Vali clutched his spear with shaking hands.

"How many are out there?" Krina breathed.

"Dunno," said the trow. "Hopefully not too many."

The minutes dragged on, with the only sound the wind rustling in the trees.

"There," Benno whispered suddenly, pointing.

Vali followed his finger. Something was moving on the trail, heading north, towards the village.

"Matka save us," the boy whispered, his throat constricting in fear.

The creature looked like nothing more than a giant emaciated raven, with two beady, black eyes, greasy, tattered feathers, and clawed arms. The hideous thing trudged slowly down the road, its spear clenched at the ready. Its dark wings flapped lazily, and its head cocked from side to side in the manner of a bird as it scanned the trail and the surrounding woods.

Vali realized with a shock that this horrid thing was intelligent, and that realization frightened him even more. It stalked them with a dread, unfathomable purpose.

As the boy watched in fascinated revulsion, the thing shuffled onwards a few more strides before suddenly flapping its wings and taking to the air. In a second, it disappeared from view.

"What are we going to do?" Vali's words came out in a raspy croak.

"Well, boy, I don't know about you, but I intend on making it back to Klid Zahrada, sverak or no sverak. So on we go. We should be safe enough if we're careful, and quiet, and keep our wits about us. They can't see us from the air on account of the dense foliage, and they ain't no ground trackers."

Benno slapped the boy on the back with a meaty palm, nearly knocking him over. "Don't worry, boy, we'll make it through this. I promise. We Burkhardts are a stubborn lot, even for trows. And Zharastvi are even stubborner! Har har!"

The trow suddenly unsheathed his sword, touched the point to his forehead, and spoke several mystical words. He closed his eyes, bowed his head, and remained silent for several minutes. When he finally opened his eyes, he seemed relieved.

"What was that about?" Vali asked.

"I'll explain it later, boy. But I will say that now we have an even better chance of evading those sverak."

They walked on, heading west, trying to both remain quiet and make good speed. After covering three miles with no incident, Vali felt he could relax a bit, but he remained on his guard. He stumbled along after the others on rapidly tiring legs, his stomach grumbling for food. He wondered how much further they had to travel.

They walked another three miles. The sun went down, and soon they walked in darkness. A cool wind blew through the trees, and the crickets began their loud chorus all around them. Vali felt he could go no further. Finally, Benno called a halt, and the weary travelers sank down next to an outcropping of rock that loomed out of the darkness ahead of them.

"We done good," said Benno, rummaging in his satchel. He took a pull from his water skin before handing it to Vali. After a long drink, the boy passed it to Krina.

For dinner, the trow rummaged in her haversack and handed out some apples, cheese, bread, mushrooms, and strips of jerky. With his stomach full, Vali stretched out on the ground, trying to get comfortable.

"Are you ready to answer our questions?" Krina asked. "We've followed you this far with no explanation…"

"Ah yes, girl, of course. Benno promised you answers, and answers he'll deliver." The trow cleared his throat, and began.

"Our story starts way back almost seven hundred years ago, in the Kingdom of Brasov. Ever hear of it?"

"Of course," said Krina. "It was a kingdom on the eastern edge of the Prazdny Moors, at the feet of the Zlostny Mountains. It was destroyed long ago, by an army of undead warriors…"

"Called the zvoleni," said the trow. "The sverak created them."

A long silence passed.

"What are the sverak?" Krina asked.

"I'll get to that part. But first, Brasov. The Enlightened Twelve, a council of Zharastvi, led by the powerful and wise Ekaterina Lazar, once ruled Brasov. But one among them, named Danut Kazaku, had begun to delve deep into the secrets of black magic and necromancy, in order to increase his knowledge and power. No one suspected he had begun summoning and consorting with an ancient fiend named Hrdost, a child of the cursed god Gruza. Over the course of many years, five of the other Zharastvi also fell under this fiend's influence, and began practicing the dark rites. They called themselves the Necromancers.

"When the council discovered their heinous activities, they banished them from Brasov, and the Necromancers fled into the mountains. Hrdost continued to poison their minds, and the Necromancers used their new knowledge to create an unholy perversion of life to serve them. They had discovered an ancient graveyard high up in the mountains, and they dug up the bones of the bodies and animated them with fell magicks, creating an army of skeletal warriors fueled by the hatred and malice of their creators."

"So this fiend Hrdost," said Krina, "it is a sverak?"

"It is. There are seven of them, and they are the offspring of Gruza. They are the living embodiments of sin, the tempters of the seven races. They hate them, and seek always to turn them to wickedness, by casting evil suggestions into their hearts, and wreaking havoc upon their very souls.

"I'm sure you all know the tale of Gruza, one of the sons of the Mother Goddess Matka. He is the Hedonic One, the God of Narcissism, of vice, of wickedness, of base and selfish desire. Although he now has few worshippers, that wasn't always the case. Long ago, on a forgotten continent far to the east, his followers multiplied and his cult grew strong. He became so powerful that he revolted against his family, and tried to overthrow his mother. He goaded his followers into war, and they marched upon the worshippers of Matka. A long and bitter war ensued, and in the end, the followers of Matka defeated the disciples of Gruza. They broke his cult, and either slew or converted his followers. Gruza, bereft of his flock, lost all of his power. Makta banished him, far to the west, to the island of Nadani, which had few inhabitants at the time. Gruza went into hiding, but he left his children, the sverak, behind to sow what discord they could among the hearts of men, to try to rebuild the glory of his cult, so that one day he could return in power and again challenge the authority of his mother. Six times in the past, he has risen up and cast his shadow over the length and breadth of Nadani and the outer isles, and each time, Matka and her disciples have beaten him back down. But there may come a day when the scales tip in favor of the Gruzans. And I believe this day ain't long in coming."

Vali sat up, disturbed by all this dark talk. "These skeletal warriors…why would the Necromancers do such a horrible thing?"

Benno rested his head back against the cool rock.

"They did it because they felt they had been robbed of their right to rule Brasov. Such was the influence of the sverak. The anger and indignation they felt over their banishment grew and festered in their hearts and minds, until they thought of nothing else but taking their revenge against those who had wronged them. They created their horrible army, thousands strong, and marched on Brasov. You know what happened next."

"Yes," said Krina softly. "Brasov was overrun and destroyed."

"Certainly was. How do you defeat an enemy that doesn't eat or sleep, doesn't feel weariness or pain, an enemy that cannot die? The council managed to escape the destruction of the kingdom, and they fled into the forest to the north that we now call Steinbaum. They went to Vechi Vraja, the monastery of the Zharastvi. There they struggled to find a way to defeat the army of zvoleni so they could reclaim their lands. But the undead, fueled by the hatred and malice of their creators, had utterly devastated the kingdom. Nothing remained for either group of Zharastvi to rule. So the Necromancers marched on Vechi Vraja, intent on fulfilling their promise of revenge and destroying their former brethren.

"The council pooled their powers and forged a link into the mind of Matka herself. From the Mother's pool of infinite wisdom, they discovered the ways and the means to create a magical artifact that would imprison the zvoleni. They based the design of their artifact on the pentacle, which is the symbol of the Order of the Zharastvi, and they named it the Seal of Zakladni. They fashioned it in seven pieces: a bronze disc, a pentagram, and five triangular amulets. Each amulet represented one of the five elements of air, fire, earth, water, and spirit.

"They finished the artifact just in time. The sverak and their army invaded the hallowed grounds of Vechi Vraja, and the council stood on the top of the tallest tower as Ekaterina held aloft the Seal of Zakladni and unleashed its potent magic. A blinding and searing light exploded from the pentacle, engulfing the zvoleni. When the light faded, all of the undead had vanished, leaving only the Necromancers and the sverak alone on the field. The sverak fled, forsaking the Necromancers in their time of need. The Zharastvi came down from their tower, and attacked their former brethren. In the end, they all killed each other. Only Ekaterina Lazar and Danut Kazaku survived, and Kazaku fled into the mountains.

"In order to ensure that no one would ever be able to open the Seal and release the zvoleni back into this world, Ekaterina took the pieces of the artifact and hid them inside stone temples that she had built in various locations throughout Nadani."

The trow cleared his throat, and took a long drink of water.

"The thing you took from the altar, the Amulet of Earth," Krina said, "that is one of the pieces of the Seal that imprisoned the zvoleni?"

"It is, but let me continue my story. I wasn't finished."

"My apologies. Continue your tale."

"A little more than a moon ago, I got a visit from my old friend Ewa Moravec of Radovan. She…"

"Ewa?" Krina cried.

"You know her, girl?"

"I…yes…I am Moravian…"

"I know her too," Vali said. "Or at least by sight. I'm from Radovan. She's the king's sister."

"That's right, boy. I'm glad you're paying attention. Ewa is the king's sister and advisor, and she is Zharastvi. As I was saying, she came to see me. I had never seen her in such a rage, for her brother had just banished her from Moravia.

"Banished?" Krina's voice held an unusually harsh edge. "Why?"

"For practicing black magic. The king caught her with a vile tome in her possession. A tome she had found in the monastery at Klid Zahrada. She showed it to me, and told me it was a manual of fiend summoning and necromancy. I don't know where the monks at the monastery found a book like that, or why they'd keep it, or how Ewa managed to get her hands on it, but she did. She also showed me a new orange sword, which she claimed _someone very important_ had given her. I could tell by the way she ranted and raved and carried on that she had fallen under some sort of negative influence. Just the way the Necromancers had started their descent into wickedness so long ago.

"Ewa swore her revenge against King Vilem and the entire Kingdom of Moravia, shouting how she would destroy the cities and their people. I tried to talk some sense into her, tell her that using black magic and consorting with fiends had its dangers, but she wouldn't listen. She bordered on lunacy. I was worried about her, and since she had nowhere else to go, I let her stay with me.

"Well, a few weeks passed, and her temper and her ravings grew worse. One night I woke from a sound sleep, overwhelmed by a sense of foreboding. I heard Ewa talking to someone, so I opened my eyes and looked to see who else was in my house.

"She stood in the middle of the room, and before her stood a gigantic, red fiend. Its name is Hrdost, the same monster that attacked us at the temple. I tell you, my eyes nearly popped out of my skull when I saw that thing. I shut my eyes and pretended I was still asleep, but I knew that some evil was afoot, and in the morning I would have to cast my old friend out of Felsengarten."

"Ewa has fallen to evil…" Krina mused. "That is ill news indeed. Where is she now?"

"She has taken up with a pack of dogheads. When Palsgrave Knut and I summoned her the next morning and ordered her to leave Felsengarten, she flew into a frothing rage, railing how all her family and friends had turned against her, and how they would all pay the price for their betrayal. She screamed that we would never destroy her, for she would know our every move against her beforehand. She came close to physically attacking us, but before it came to that, she turned and stormed from the hall, whirling in the doorway to hurl curses down upon our heads."

"And what of the varks?"

"She's incited them to war. The two races have been hostile to each other for centuries, of course, but it never came to this. Ewa's in league with those filthy mongrels, and she led them in a secret raid against us. They caught us off guard, to say the least. A few nights ago, under the cover of darkness, she used a Word of Earth to tunnel through the city wall and the wall around the palsgrave's manor house. The varks broke into the manor through the front door, which woke the palsgrave and his sons. They ran out into the hall, torches and weapons at the ready."

"This cannot be tolerated!" Krina cried. "Trows and varks at war…"

"No, it can't. That is why I began to look for answers. The trows caught Ewa in the act of stealing a particular decoration that the palsgrave had hanging on his wall. It was a pentagram fashioned of electrum.

"If Ewa had been alone, the trows would still have been hard-pressed to slay her, but she wasn't alone. She had twelve hardy vark warriors with her, and she ordered them to attack, while she slipped away into the night with her prize. The trows fought valiantly, but they fell to overwhelming numbers. The varks murdered Knut and five of his sons. It's slight consolation that they took most of the varks with them."

Krina shook her head sadly. "This world is descending into madness."

"You got that right, girl," the trow growled. "So I decided to do something about it. I needed answers. I wondered why Ewa had gone after that particular piece, when so many with more value hung on the palsgrave's wall. I learned its history from Old Meinrad, the eldest of my clan, who is three hundred and fifty-one years old. He told me how Palsgrave Karl, Knut's grandfather, had found the pentagram in the ruins of Vechi Vraja, more than two hundred and fifty years ago. I found it interesting, the connection between Ewa and the abandoned keep of the Zharastvi. So I went to the monastery at Klid Zahrada, and searched the library. I found some documents detailing the fall of Brasov, and that led me to an ancient scroll that described the Seal of Zakladni. The electrum pentagram fits the description of one of the pieces of the Seal. But I couldn't find nothing on where the other parts are located, and there, the trail went cold.

"But I knew about the Zharastvi temple outside Pilzstadt, and I figured the place was worth investigating, especially if it turned out to house a piece of the Seal. And my hunch paid off."

A long silence passed as Krina and Vali digested this information.

"How did these fiends find you?" Vali asked. "Were they following you?"

"No, Ewa was scrying on me."

"Scrying?"

"She used a Word of Spirit on me to gain access to my senses from afar. It's called a sense link. She must have cast it on me in Felsengarten, most likely one night when I was sleeping. With that power, she can see everything I see, hear everything I hear, sense everything I sense. When I found the Amulet of Earth, she had the sverak gate to the temple, presumably to take possession of the amulet, and most likely to silence me in the process.

"But I put an end to her spying. Remember when I touched my sword to my forehead, and you asked me what I was doing? I was cleansing my mind of her intrusion. That's why I said we'd be safe from the sverak, because Ewa could no longer pinpoint our exact location."

Vali frowned. "You said the sverak _gated_. What does that mean?"

"You ignorant commoner! Gating is a power the fiends possess. They can transfer themselves through the space-time weave…or to explain it to your simple mind, they can move from one location to another, instantly, before you can snap your fingers."

"So here we are," Krina sighed. "We've heard your story, and it's fascinating, but I don't see how any of this concerns us. If we're safe from the sverak now, can't Vali and I return to the temple?"

The trow stared at her, his face reddening. "Are you people stupid? If Ewa is truly searching for the Seal of Zakladni, and she gathers all the pieces, she will have the power to release the army of undead from their prison and lead them to destroy Moravia! Defending your homeland from an invading army doesn't concern you? Mighty compassionate of you, girl!"

"I don't mean…"

The trow sighed wearily. "Krina, Vali, I need your help with this. I'm one hundred and twenty four years old. I'm no spring chicken. I'm getting too old for this stuff. I can't fight Ewa alone. I am asking you to join me."

Krina hesitated for a long minute, as if agonizing over some internal conflict. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I will help you, Benno Burkhardt."

The trow grinned. "Thank you, lady. And you, boy? You running off with your tail between your legs, eh?"

"No, I'm not. I'm coming too. I want to go home."

The boy also wanted to be with Krina, wherever she went. She was his best friend. His only friend. He couldn't leave her, no matter the danger.

Benno yawned heartily. "Well, that's that. I'm hitting the sack, or the ground, in this case. We're going to have to take turns on guard, just in case."

"I will take the first watch," said Krina.

Benno and Vali settled down on the forest floor. The boy tried to make himself comfortable, but he couldn't. The ground was hard and uneven, and the toll the stressful day had taken on his body and mind kept him from finding any rest. Eventually, he fell asleep, with the soothing song of the surrounding crickets in his ears, but a little voice at the back of his mind kept worrying at the prospect of what might be in store for him on the morrow.


	3. The Moravian Knight

Vali's watch passed uneventfully, and morning came too quickly. He woke to the sound of Benno's booming voice, and felt a booted foot kicking him in the side.

"Get up, you lazy oaf! Or you're going to miss breakfast! Matka's Toes, but what I wouldn't give for a nice cold mug of beer right now!"

"All right! I'm up!"

For breakfast, they had similar fare as the night before, but Vali couldn't complain. It was better than having nothing at all.

They broke camp and began the day's march, making good time through the forest.

"So, Vali," said Benno. "What's your story, boy? What were you doing living out in that temple, when there was a perfectly good village a stone's throw away? You got a problem with trows?"

"Hardly," the boy growled. "I am a merchant's apprentice. Or I was. Two years ago, the Zokej attacked my caravan out on the Prazdny Moors. They killed everyone, except for me."

"How did you manage to escape?"

"I jumped into the Siroky, and swam out of arrow range. After they left, I was going to try to walk to Felsengarten, but once I reached Pilzstadt, I didn't have the energy to go any further. I found that temple and decided to stay there. The trows didn't want me. They wouldn't take me in. They just gave me some food and told me to go to Felsengarten. I figured they didn't want me in Felsengarten, either."

"They would have harbored you in Felsengarten. I'm sorry you didn't make it there."

The boy shrugged. "Whatever you say, Benno."

The ground began to slope gently downwards towards the Siroky. Vali had no idea what plan Benno had for getting across the river, but he was Zharastvi, as he often reminded them. The boy hoped to see some fantastic magic. A Zharastvi was a rare sight, and their magic even rarer. Vali wondered if all the legends he had heard about them were true. People said the Zharastvi could control the weather, shoot flames from their hands, and burrow through solid stone, among other things.

Before long, they reached their destination. The great, brown river spread out below them, wending its lazy way down through the moors on its long journey to the Navzdny Sea. Vali stared across the waters to the lush woods on the far side, to his homeland, Moravia. He realized at that moment that he hadn't missed it. There was nothing to miss. His parents, his relatives, and his master were all dead. He had no money, no land…nothing to gain by returning. He wanted to feel excitement and joy upon his homecoming, but he realized then that sometimes things don't turn out the way you want them to.

"So, great Zharastvi," the boy said, "what is your plan to get us across a mile's worth of deep water? Did you know it's infested with wodniks?"

"Har har, you simpleton! That's just fairy tales! There ain't no such thing as wodniks!"

"Well, I'm not swimming across, if that's your plan."

"It certainly is _not_ my plan, boy. Any dolt can flounder in the depths. I intend on using a Word of Water."

"Benno!" Krina cried, and Vali whirled around. A horrid creature, armed with a long spear, came running at them through the trees. It was gray-furred and red-eyed, with a man's face and body, a fanged mouth, two curling horns, cloven hoofs, and immense, black wings.

"Sverak!" Benno yelled. "Quick, into the water!"

They ran down the embankment and splashed into the river, swimming as fast as they could away from shore. The horrible scream of the fiend sounded above them, and Vali glanced up to see it flying towards them. He dove underwater and swam furiously until he ran out of breath.

His head broke the surface, and he looked around. Benno and Krina splashed close by, and the sverak screeched again, passing low over the water towards them. At the last second, it veered upwards and passed them by.

Another shriek sounded from Vali's right, and another fiend flew towards them from the edge of the forest, about half a mile away.

"We're not done for yet!" the trow cried, as if guessing Vali's thoughts.

The newly appeared sverak turned in its course and sped at them only a few feet above the water. It held its spear ready to skewer them as it passed. It was a bipedal, wolfish creature with red wings and a black, serpentine tail. Vali's eyes stayed glued to the horror before him, and he resigned himself to a grisly death.

Benno pointed his sword at the fiend and cried out. " _Zorya, tenaga kata jiwa!_ "

The creature's wings furled, its head drooped, and it veered downwards crashing violently into the river. The water boiled and hissed, and great gouts of steam rose into the air. The sverak thrashed and screamed in agony, trying desperately to free itself from the searing waters. Vali watched in utter horror as its flesh melted from its body, revealing the yellowish bones beneath. With a final, hideous wail, it sank down into the water, which continued to roil and churn. The stench of its boiled flesh made the boy nearly vomit.

"Look out!" Vali screamed, as the second sverak dove at them from on high. Benno repeated his spell, and the fiend went limp in mid-air, crashing down into the water a few feet from Krina. She struggled to get away from the thrashing horror as the river consumed it.

The three made it back to dry land, and Vali realized then that he had lost his spear in the river. He wasn't about to go back in after it.

"What spell did you use on them?" the boy gasped. "I'm impressed!"

"Har har!" The trow slapped him on the back. "So am I, boy, so am I. All I did was use a Word of Spirit on them. I was hoping to drown them. I certainly didn't expect the water to burn them up, but it makes perfect sense. Wicked creatures like that and water usually don't mix."

"Thanks be to Matka," Vali breathed, shaking in fear.

"That's enough excitement for one day!" Benno grunted. "Fighting fiends is making me thirsty!"

The boy couldn't help but laugh. "There's an entire river right there, Benno!"

"No, you dullard! When a trow says he's thirsty, he means for beer! I can't wait to get back to the monastery, where I can sit with my feet up to a nice hot fire, a tankard in one hand and a hot bowl of stew in the other."

"That sounds good to me…if we can _get_ across the river."

"Blast you, boy! You still don't have no faith in poor old Benno, eh? I guess I'm just going to have to go ahead and make a believer out of you. Girl, get over here. You both need to touch my sword for this to work."

The trow unsheathed his blade, and immersed its point in the river. Krina and Vali both touched the hilt.

" _Zorya, Dodola, tenaga kata perairan_ ," said the trow.

Benno walked onto the water, and amazingly, his booted feet didn't sink beneath the surface. He turned around and waved, grinning mischievously.

"Come on in, the water's fine! Har har! See, I told you I had a plan! No river's going to stop a Zharastvi…or a trow!"

"Where was he two years ago?" Vali muttered to Krina, as they followed him out onto the Siroky.

The boy had never been spellbound before, and he found it a unique experience. His feet tread upon the water without sinking into it, and the surface felt just like solid ground, if a bit spongy.

"How long is this going to last?"

"Long enough, boy, don't worry."

Vali said nothing, but he was worried about the wodniks, whatever Benno said. The boy knew that the elusive water demons could latch onto his legs and pull him down beneath the surface. The boy tried not to dwell on it, and staying close to Krina and Benno, he muttered prayers of supplication to Dodola, the Goddess of Water.

Twenty minutes later, the three stepped onto the solid ground of Moravia. This side of the river, like the other, was composed of dense forest and undergrowth. They stood in Northern Moravia, in the forest named Dreva Tremova, which housed numerous tribes of barbaric varks, and dozens of renegade giants, criminals and outcasts banished from their island homeland of Gostivar.

"There's the Siroky Road," Krina pointed to a narrow trail ahead of them that followed the river's course.

"We're not taking that way," Benno said. "We're going northwest. If we make good time, we should reach the monastery this afternoon. But first, I need to find out if Ewa's still spying on us."

"I thought you took care of that last night?"

"So did I, boy, so did I," Benno grinned. "But like I said, that Ewa's tricky."

The trow touched his sword point to his head again, and spoke an incantation. He closed his eyes, and his head drooped to his chest. Vali watched him intently, but nothing happened for several long minutes. The trow's eyes snapped open.

"What was that all about?" Vali asked.

"I found another sense link," Benno grumbled. "After I found the first one yesterday, I didn't think to look for another. But it's gone now."

"That's a relief."

"It sure is. _Now_ we should be able to elude those blasted sverak."

Vali grinned. "Did you check for a _third_ sense link?"

The trow scowled. "Of course I did! Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

The boy chuckled to himself.

They walked on, heading northwest. After covering seven miles, they turned due west, and marched for another eleven. They came to an area of the forest dominated by giant fern-beds. Benno suddenly stopped them short by holding up his hand in warning.

"What?" Vali heard several harsh voices raised in laughter, followed by a man's voice, screaming in pain. It came from ahead and to the left. The boy could see nothing, for the land sloped steeply down ahead of them.

Quietly they crept to the edge of the slope, and stared down upon the scene before them.

Vali saw varks, six in number. Folk also called them dogheads, because they resembled nothing more than upright, walking dogs. They stood over seven feet tall, with hides of reddish-brown fur, and muzzles harboring sharp, yellow teeth.

These varks wore crude, leather cuirasses, with short swords in baldrics slung over their shoulders. Bows and quivers of arrows lay at their feet. These utterly vicious, stupid, and cruel brutes were fond of eating human flesh, and they delighted in torturing their victims before the kill.

They had captured a man, and used vines to bind him, upright and naked, to a tree. They now crowded around him, laughing sadistically as they took turns inflicting pain upon the man with their fists, their claws, and their blades.

"We must rescue him," Krina whispered.

"Of course, girl. I can stun them, or…"

She stood and raised her sword. "No need. This ends now. Moravia!"

The varks all whirled in surprise as Krina charged down the slope into their midst.

"Damn it all!" Benno unsheathed his blade and hustled down the slope after her. Vali stood mesmerized by Krina, as she took on three varks by herself. He had never a seen a warrior battle so well and so fiercely. Benno held his own against the other three, his blade whirling in a vicious arc that kept the varks well at bay.

The boy broke out of his stupor and ran down the hill towards the bound man. A sheathed sword lay on the ground near him, and Vali picked it up and frantically sawed at the vines holding him.

"Can you fight? My friends need help!"

The boy cut the last vine, and with a low groan, the wounded man toppled over onto the ground. Vali realized he couldn't stand, let alone fight.

The boy's eyes went back to the battlefield, just as Benno stabbed one of the varks in the gut, felling it. Moments later, Krina hacked another across the throat.

Benno cast a spell, and flames billowed forth from his blade, igniting his two remaining foes. They screamed in agony and ran from the trow, but before they took five steps, the magical fire engulfed them, and they dropped to the earth, smoking and burning fiercely.

The flames distracted Krina, and a vark breached her defenses, slashing her arm. She cried out in pain, but the wound only served to enrage her. Benno ran to her aid, and together they slew the vark. Moments later, Krina dropped the last one, impaling him on her sword. The vark screamed and his legs buckled. Krina yanked the blade free and buried it in his skull. The battle ended.

Vali ran to her. "Krina, that was incredible! I…"

She whirled on him, her red face contorted in hatred and rage.

"Where were you, Vali? Why didn't you fight with us? I taught you how to do battle! How dare you disgrace yourself and me!"

Vali stared at her in amazement. He had never seen her in such a state, and she had never shouted at him before.

Her hard eyes scanned the battlefield, resting on the wounded vark that Benno had stabbed in the stomach. Growling and whimpering, he tried desperately to crawl away. Krina strode over to him and plunged her sword into his back. The vark yelped, and went limp.

"Dung-eaters!" she cried. "You all deserve to die!"

She threw her sword to the ground in disgust, and ran over to the wounded human captive. Vali helped her roll him over, and she gasped in shock.

The varks had tortured him for hours. Innumerable bruises, bloody cuts, and wicked slashes covered his entire body. Vali felt sick to his stomach.

"Dragoslav?" Krina cried in a grating voice. "Is this Dragoslav?"

The man's head moved slightly, and his swollen eyes struggled to open. His mouth worked feebly. "I…am…he…"

Krina's face went white, then red, and she began shaking violently. Tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks as she struggled to compose herself.

"What have they done to you, my friend?" She screwed her eyes shut, but the tears wouldn't stop. Vali wished more than anything that he could help.

Benno came up behind her. "How is he, eh?"

"They've slain him, Benno. They've slain him! I vow that before my days on this earth are done, the bones of every vark in Nadani will rot in the sun!"

"I can heal him, girl," said the trow gently. "I can heal him. But it'll take time, and quiet. He can't be disturbed during the process. We need to find someplace to hide, in case there are any more varks about."

With a ragged breath, Krina quickly regained her composure. "Right."

They searched the surrounding area, and found a large patch of tall ferns nearby. Krina and Benno picked up the man and moved him as gently as they could. Krina set Vali the task of gathering the man's gear. Vali also stomped out the flames of the burning varks and moved all their corpses and their gear into another part of the fern bed. He covered the bloodstains on the battlefield with dirt, so that any other varks that came wandering by wouldn't find any evidence of their comrades' slaughter.

Once they settled into the ferns, Benno helped Krina bind the wound on her arm with some cloth from his satchel. He then pulled a glass vial from his satchel and removed the stopper. The vial appeared to contain water, or some other colorless liquid.

Dragoslav lay on his back on the ground among the ferns, and the trow knelt beside him. Lifting up the man's head, the trow slowly poured the contents of the vial into his mouth. The man feebly gulped it down, and his eyes closed. Vali watched him for a few minutes, but nothing seemed to happen, so the boy lay back in the ferns and rested. Krina knelt next to Benno, her worried eyes fixed on the wounded man.

Nearly two hours later, Benno stood up and groaned, rubbing his knees. "It is done. He is fully restored."

Krina touched the man's forehead. "Dragos? Can you hear me?"

The man's eyes opened, and he stared around groggily.

"Yes. I thank you for delivering me from the hands of those brutes. I am forever at your service…Krina?"

"Dragos!"

The man sat up, and they embraced warmly.

"It is so good to see you, by the grace of Matka! Has it been lifted then?"

"No, my friend," she said. "Not lifted."

Her gaze flickered from Vali to Benno before returning to the man. "But we should talk alone of these matters."

"Very well."

"I will let you get dressed."

Krina walked out of the fern bed. Vali looked at Dragos, now completely healed, with not a mark of trauma left on his body. He was muscular, and tall, towering over Vali by nearly a foot. He seemed to wear a perpetual scowl beneath his sunken, dark eyes and short, black hair. He wore a moustache and a black beard, braided into a single braid, which denoted his pure Moravian heritage.

"How you feeling, good sir?" Benno asked.

The man glanced at him in confusion. "I feel much better now, thank you, sir. But how? I was near death. I felt it…"

"I am Zharastvi," the trow grinned. "That's how."

"Then I am forever in your debt, Master Zharastvi." Dragos bowed his head respectfully. "Thanks be to you and to the Mother."

"Well, Dragos, get your clothes on, and go talk to the lady. Vali, come with me. We need to get you armed."

Benno led the boy through the ferns and toward the vark corpses.

"What's that all about?" Vali muttered. "She can't talk to him in front of us?"

The trow slapped the boy's back. "Har har! A girl's got to have her secrets, I guess."

"And she's got more than most girls."

"No matter, boy. Here, let's get you a proper weapon. We're getting into vark country, and we must be prepared."

He led Vali over to one of the dead varks. Taking one of their sword belts, he adjusted it to Vali's height and fastened it across his chest.

"There, how's that?"

"Good, Benno."

"You handy with a bow?"

"I'm not bad."

"Then grab one up, boy, and you'll be the proper swashbuckler."

Vali took a bow from the same vark and slung the quiver of arrows over his left shoulder. He chose a tree as a target, and fired an arrow at it. The arrow flew wide of the mark. Benno laughed heartily, slapping his knees.

"I spoke too soon, boy! By the love of all that is good and holy in this world, don't do that again! You'll embarrass yourself! Who taught you to shoot like that?"

"My master did, as a matter of fact."

"I'm so sorry," he chuckled sarcastically. "Keep the bow, but don't use it if we get into another fight. Unless you want to defeat the enemy by making them laugh themselves to death! Har har!"

"Very funny, Benno."

The boy didn't feel like joking. Something about seeing Krina with that man upset him. He didn't know this Dragoslav, and seeing that the two had a connection made Vali realize how little he actually knew about Krina. He felt that soon he would lose her to her old life, a life of which Vali knew nothing. He didn't want to share her with anyone. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

Benno wandered off somewhere, and Vali stayed and practiced his archery. After missing the tree on nearly half of his shots, the boy grew frustrated, so he went to find Krina. He saw her and Dragoslav standing close, talking in front of a hoary tree. Vali wondered again how they knew each other.

They spoke for a few minutes longer. Dragos went back into the ferns and armed himself. He emerged wearing a knee-length hauberk of chain mail over black breeches. Over the mail hung an orange tabard emblazoned with the device of a coiled black dragon. His diamond-shaped, wooden shield bore the same design. A sword hung across his back, sheathed in a black, leather scabbard. Vali looked upon the trappings of a knight of Moravia.

"I am Sir Dragoslav Krul, of Ostrava, at your service." He bowed in courtly fashion.

The trow returned the bow. "Benno Burkhardt of Felsengarten."

"I'm Vali Randa." The boy bowed awkwardly.

"I am pleased to meet you both. May the blessing of Matka shine upon you and your families for evermore."

"And you as well," said the trow.

"Thanks." Vali didn't know what else to say.

"So tell me, Dragoslav," Benno said, "what brings you to Dreva Tremova? It is no place to travel lightly, unless one is seeking misadventure."

"This I know all too well," the knight sighed. "I was adventuring in these woods, since we had reports down in this area of a giant sighting along the King's Highway. This afternoon, as I rested beneath the trees, I took a drink from a spring. Instantly, I fell into a deep slumber. The water must have been enchanted, or maybe poisoned by the dogheads. The next thing I knew, I was bound to that tree, surrounded by the vile brutes. It was by the grace of the Mother that you appeared when you did."

"Dragos," said Krina softly, as she came up behind us. "This giant, it wasn't…Zharko…by any chance?" Her voice grated, and her face darkened.

"No, lady," said the knight. "Unfortunately, no. We have yet to hunt down that monster."

"That's good," said Krina softly, turning away suddenly. It seemed that her entire body stiffened, and her hand went unwittingly to her sword.

"All right," Benno said, "now that the rescuing is done, we need to get out of here. I don't want to be the main course in a vark banquet tonight. The King's Highway shouldn't be too far away."

"Dragos," Krina said, "walk with us. Let us find the road together."

"As you wish, my lady."

As the group made their way towards the road, Vali noticed that Krina and Dragos fell behind so they could talk. They spoke so softly that the boy couldn't make out any of their conversation. Obviously, they didn't want to be overheard. Vali debated whether he should ask Benno if he knew anything about this Dragos fellow, but he didn't want to get into it right then. It still hurt that Krina had scolded him. He needed something to take his mind off these uncomfortable feelings.

"Benno, what was that drink you gave to Dragos?"

The trow glanced at the boy. "Healing water."

"Healing water? Is there really such a thing? Where did you get it?"

"There is," the trow grumbled. "Or I wouldn't have been able to give it to him, right? And the location is secret, and will remain so. Enough said."

"Sorry," Vali muttered. "Well, if you won't tell me about the healing water, then tell me about the Zharastvi."

"Eh? What's that, boy?"

"Tell me about the Zharastvi."

"Oh, okay, now Benno's a minstrel, eh? What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. How do you become one?"

"You got it all wrong, boy. You _don't_ become one. At least not of your own volition. The gods choose _you_. And there ain't that many of us. Only those born under the full moon, and with the Secret Sign on their heads, are eligible."

"What's the Secret Sign?"

"A birthmark, on the scalp. Roughly in the shape of a pentagram."

"What happens if the gods chose you to become one?"

"They come in the form of a dream, a vision of a lady in silver, the Goddess of the Moon, Zorya herself. She beckons the dreamer to come forward and follow her into a dark and foreboding forest. If the dreamer has the courage to follow, the lady leads him into a dark cave, and there she teaches him how to access his innate mental powers. At the end of the lesson, she shows him a vision of where to find his very own elemental conduit. Then she hands him over to the elemental deities, Stribog, Zeme, Dodola, and Svarog, who continue his training."

"What is an elemental conduit?"

"This here." The trow reached over his shoulder and unsheathed his sword, handing it over to Vali. "There are four types of conduits: staffs, swords, amulets, and chalices. See the gems? Those allow us to channel our powers through the conduit in order to work the magic."

The sword had five round gems imbedded along one side of its hilt; a diamond nearest the blade, then a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire, and a deep blue azurite. The sword itself seemed amazingly light and well crafted.

"So this sword is magical?"

"I guess you could say that, yes. Without it, I wouldn't be able to channel the mystic Words."

"Where did you find this one?"

"Deep in the Zlostny Mountains, in the tomb of a long dead member of my order. That's usually where you'll found these things. Zharastvi usually arrange to have their conduits buried with them, whenever possible, so that another of their order may take them up when the time is right. This one's named Grundstof."

Vali handed the sword back to the trow. "Interesting. So, you commune with the gods?"

"I do. On a daily basis. Whenever I use a Word, I must first humbly beseech the appropriate deity to allow me to channel their respective element. I must worship these gods above all others, except Matka herself, and do my best to represent their interests in this world."

"So you're a priest?"

The trow frowned. "I guess you could say that. But we don't call ourselves priests. We are Zharastvi."

The boy nodded in understanding.

After covering a mile, they emerged from the woods onto the King's Highway. The wide, dirt road ran all the way from the capital city of Radovan, through the cities of Mila, and Ostrava, and continued north through the Dreva Tremova to the River Okraj, which marked the northern border of Moravia.

Dragos approached Benno and bowed respectfully. "And now, Benno Burkhardt, if you will excuse me, here I must take my leave. Fare you well. Fare you well, Krina."

"I will see you in Radovan," she said.

They embraced, and the knight turned and walked away, heading south down the road.

"I'm glad to know I haven't lost my sense of direction." Benno pointed to the north. Another road, this one smaller, branched off from the highway, heading west. The three walked down the narrow trail, and soon emerged into a great clearing. They stood before the monastery at Klid Zahrada.


	4. Klid Zahrada

The monastery proper stood within a great, walled fortress with six towers, surrounded by gardens, grain fields, and fruit orchards. The road led through an apple grove, and wound its way through the fields to the gatehouse of the abbey. Blue-robed monks filled the grove, busying themselves with picking apples.

"Good morrow!" one of the brothers called, a young, black-haired man with a pleasant face. "What brings you to Klid Zahrada?"

"Rest and some study in your fine library, my good brother," said Benno.

"The Mother speed you, then, travelers." The monk smiled, and went back to his work.

They made their way to the monastery. The drawbridge lay open over the deep, dry moat, and they walked over it and through the gatehouse. They stood within the outer bailey and in front of the temple. To their left, hugging the wall, stood several small, wooden buildings. Benno approached the first of these and knocked on the door. No one answered, and the trow opened the door and stepped inside the room.

"Good, this one's empty. These rooms are for travelers and guests. You two can settle in. I'm going to pay my respects to the abbot. It always helps to give a little donation, too, if you can spare the coin."

Benno left them. Vali unbuckled his baldric and dropped it on the floor with his bow and arrows. The small room held only a round table with two chairs, a washbasin on a stand, and two stuffed mattresses on the floor. Krina laid her sword on the table. Vali didn't look at her. They hadn't spoken since the fight with the varks. The boy wasn't about to talk to her until she apologized for yelling at him.

She seemed oblivious to his miserable mood. Vali lay down on one of the beds and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Krina busied herself with making a fire in the fireplace, and soon the sound of the crackling logs and the fragrance of the smoke lulled Vali off to sleep.

Some time later, he heard Benno and Krina talking.

"He'll kill me if I return," she said. "That much is certain."

"I think I can make him see the error of his ways," said the trow. "Especially in light of recent events."

Krina laughed bitterly. "You would be the first person who ever did that!"

"You're under my protection, girl, and there are plenty of knights on your side, good knights like Dragos, and the other Kavalirs. We need you. Moravia needs you. And he knows this. Don't worry, girl, reason will win out in the end…"

The voices faded away as the boy drifted back into slumber.

When he woke again, darkness had settled outside the single window. Benno sat in a chair by the fire, with a clay tankard in his hand. He glanced over at Vali and took a pull from his mug.

"Well well, the dead awaken! You snore, you know!"

"Sorry," Vali yawned, getting out of bed. "I'm hungry."

"Well, you're in luck. I got some vittles here from the kitchen. We got a bit of pork, boiled potatoes, fresh bread, and apple pie."

"Where's Krina?"

"Oh, she's out and about."

Vali walked over to the table and helped himself to the food. It tasted delicious. He had forgotten the flavors of a decent meal.

"And here's the best part." Benno filled a tankard from a small keg on the table and handed it to Vali. "Zsalokian beer, from Arguvan. Called Growlbark Black. Almost as good as our lichen beer from Felsengarten. Certainly better than that swill you Moravians make, har har!"

The dark beer tasted burnt and bitter at first, but after a few more swallows, the flavor mellowed. It certainly tasted better than any Moravian brew Vali had tasted.

The boy sat at the table with Benno, and they filled their stomachs with food and drink. Vali had no tolerance for the potent brew, and it set his head to reeling. Benno spent the whole time regaling him with tales of his exploits and of life with the trows up in Felsengarten. The boy had the feeling that if he had passed out on the floor, Benno would have kept on talking.

"All right, Benno," the boy finally said, slurring his words. "I need sleep."

"Who needs sleep, boy? You got it easy tomorrow."

"G'night."

Vali stumbled over to one of the mattresses and collapsed on it. The room began to slowly tilt and revolve around him. He realized that he had drunk too much beer, and he started to giggle into the straw. He passed out soon after.

He woke with a slight headache, and lay still for a few minutes, getting his bearings. His mouth felt dry, and he silently cursed Benno for letting him drink so much. The sound of snoring came from the other bed. Benno lay on his back, hands folded across his ample stomach. Krina lay curled up next to him.

"And he says _I_ snore."

The boy lay back on the mattress and tried to go back to sleep, but then suddenly he remembered that he hadn't yet visited the temple. One had to show proper respect to the Mother and her children, or face the possible consequences of bad fortune.

Vali jumped out of bed and left the cottage, going out into the courtyard. The cold air bit into his skin, and above him, the cloudy sky appeared dull and foreboding.

The temple was a low, rectangular building fashioned of gray stone. Small windows dotted its walls at regular intervals. Vali climbed the steps leading to the entrance, staring up at the hideous, stone gargoyle that leered down at him from a ledge over the doorway. Opening the double doors, the boy entered a sparsely furnished room with wooden benches and bronze candelabra on the walls. He made his way to the far end of the temple where stood the marble statue of Matka, her serene gaze seeming to fall upon him as he dropped to his knees before her. She stood flanked by her children, the lesser gods and goddesses of the world. To her left stood Svarog, God of Fire, Stribog, God of Air, Dazbog, God of the Sun, Suvid, God of War, and Triglav, God of Death. To her right stood Zeme, Goddess of Earth, Dodola, Goddess of Water, Zorya, Goddess of the Moon, Lada, Goddess of Love, and Siva, Goddess of Life.

Vali said his devotions to them all, ending with a curse against the outcast god Gruza. He then asked them to keep him and his friends safe from harm, and finished with a request for success in all their endeavors.

That done, Vali went back to the cottage. Krina and Benno had already risen, and they sat at the table eating the leftovers from the night before.

"Where'd you go, boy?" Benno asked.

"To the temple. I had to pay my respects."

"Oh." The trow wiped his lips on his sleeve. "Good idea. So, what are you two doing today? I'm going to be busy in the library, and I don't need you hanging around, distracting me."

"I thought I would go to the beach," said Krina. She looked at Vali. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "But I'm not going swimming. Too cold."

He remembered that he was supposed to be angry with her, but he had already agreed to go. He didn't even want to be angry. He just wanted her to be sorry for scolding him, and apologize. He sighed inwardly.

"Nor am I. I just want to go for a walk on the beach. I haven't seen the sea since…for a long while."

"Me neither."

"All right," said the trow. "If you need me for something _important_ , the library is behind the temple."

After breakfast, Krina and Vali set off for the ocean, which lay westwards a mile from the monastery. A path ran from the abbey grounds, through the fields and groves, and into a patch of forest. They emerged from the trees and stood at the edge of a sandy beach littered with bits of driftwood, seaweed, shells, and other refuse of the sea. Neither spoke or moved for long minutes, as they stood breathing in the salty air. They listened to the cries of the gulls that wheeled overhead, and the reassuring, rhythmic wash of the waves.

"Let us walk," said Krina softly.

They went down to the shore, and turned northward. The sky had darkened. A cold wind blew fiercely in from the ocean, making Vali shiver.

"Vali, I want to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry I snapped at you after the battle. It's just that…"

Vali looked at her, and saw the sincere regret in her face.

His heart sang. "It's okay. I understand. There's a lot going on. Next time there's a fight, I _will_ join in."

"Hopefully there will not be another fight. But that is doubtful, especially now."

"I know. The zvoleni. If Ewa gets all the pieces of that Seal of Zakladni, we're all in trouble."

"That's an understatement. If she releases the undead from their prison, Moravia will fall. Just like Brasov before it. And I don't believe Ewa will stop there. She will take Tizsalok, and Narvaa…"

"She's crazy. That's what Benno said."

"No, she's not crazy. She's angry, and hurt, and under the influence of a fiend. She's not thinking rationally."

Vali looked at her in wonder. "Are you actually making excuses for her? This woman is going to try to destroy Moravia and slaughter thousands of people…"

"I am not making excuses! But there is a difference between being crazy and being distraught and under the influence of fiends." She sighed. "It doesn't matter. Nothing will matter, if she opens the Seal."

Krina turned to the boy suddenly, her face grave.

"Vali, you don't have to stay here, with Benno and me. You can go home to Radovan, or somewhere else. Better yet, go to Tizsalok, or…"

"What? I'm not going anywhere! Where do I have to go? There's nothing for me in Radovan, or any other place, for that matter. Why go back? I'll just end up a street urchin, robbing people just to fill my belly. What kind of life is that?"

Krina smiled wanly. "It's what you did in Pilzstadt."

Vali frowned. "That was different. Besides, you did it too."

Krina sighed. "We did what we had to do. The choice is before us now. We can stay and defend Moravia, or we can flee and leave it to its own devices."

"Well, what are you going to do? Because I'm staying with you. If you want to stay and fight the skeletons, then that's what I'm doing."

"Why, Vali? Why do you keep saying that? You don't have to stay with me! I'm capable of taking care of myself, if that's the reason. You don't owe me anything…"

"That's not the reason at all, Krina! What do you think it is? You're my best friend! My only friend! I love you! We took care of each other back in Pilzstadt. We never let each other down. And I'm not going to let you down now."

She stopped, put her hands on his shoulders, and stared deep into his eyes. "You've been a good friend, Vali Randa. I am sorry. All I want is your safety. I don't want you to die by the sword of an undead warrior."

"That makes two of us. But I'm not one to run away. Let them come. I have to do something, Krina. We have to fight for our homeland, no matter what. If it comes to war, I will be right there with my people. With or without you."

A sad smile crossed her lips. "And there is your reason, Vali. You need to have one, you know, aside from your desire to protect me, or your loyalty to me, which may be misplaced. I am trying to make you understand that there is a dark road before us, even darker than it has already been, and I would understand if you found the journey too difficult."

The boy snorted in derision. "I give you my word, Krina, that I will never willingly leave your side."

"And if I asked you to?"

Vali stared at her, and tried to answer, but no words came.

"Don't worry, Vali. I won't ask you to. Not yet. Come, let us walk. There is no need for words right now. These may be our last few moments of peace."

They walked in silence for an hour, consumed by their own dismal thoughts. It began to rain, so they headed back to the monastery. Krina went off somewhere by herself, and Vali lay down on the mattress, listening to the thunderstorm that raged furiously outside.

After an hour of lying there restlessly, he left the cottage, and ran through the storm towards the back of the church. In front of him loomed an imposing wall that cut the keep in two. A square tunnel with a sturdy wrought-iron gate ran through the center of the wall. This tunnel led to the inner bailey, which housed the living quarters of the monks and the other buildings that made up the monastery proper.

Vali reached the back of the church, cursing the cold rain. A set of stairs led up to a pair of huge, wooden doors. Running up the stairs, the boy pushed open one of the heavy doors and entered the library.

The huge, dimly lit room reeked of must, and mildew, and old paper. Vast, wooden shelves stood against the walls, stuffed with thousands of scrolls. In the middle of the room stood a rectangular table piled high with papers. Benno sat hunched at the table, his back to the door, a candelabrum before him providing light.

The trow glanced back at the library's entrance. "What's the matter, boy? I told you not to bother me. There'd better be some emergency brewing!"

"No," Vali said. "Don't be mad, Benno. There's nothing to do here. I'm bored. I came to help, if you need any."

The trow grunted and shook his head. "Well, since you're offering…you can start by looking for the rest of this scroll."

He pulled a rolled sheet of parchment from his satchel and spread it out on the table. "See the writing? They used red ink, so look for anything in red ink on this kind of paper. Light one of these candles so you can see what you're doing. And don't light anything on fire! And do it _quietly_ , or I'll turn you into a statue!"

"Yes, sir," the boy grinned.

Benno muttered something into his beard and went back to perusing his papers.

"Benno, do you have any more interesting tales?" Vali called from across the room. The trow didn't answer. "Benno?"

The trow's fist slammed down on the table. "Damn it, boy, what did I tell you? No talking! Keep your mouth shut or get out!"

"Sorry…"

An hour passed in silence, and Vali had no luck in finding any scrolls that matched the one that Benno had shown him.

The library doors swung open, and Krina entered, carrying a wooden tray full of food. She set it down on the table. Vali's eyes feasted on a pot of steaming potato soup with vegetables, a loaf of bread, and some white, grainy cheese.

"Where's the beer, girl?" Benno cried. "Go back to the cottage and bring me a mug of beer!"

"Are you ordering me?" Krina snapped. "Because I don't take orders from anyone. If you ask me nicely, I may oblige."

The trow glanced at her in surprise, searching her stern face for any sign of a joke. He reached up to tug one of his beard braids, then grinned and laughed heartily, slapping the table.

"There we go, we're getting some of that spunk back, I see! Well, well, by the Hammer of the Magesmith! All right, my dear, would you _please_ kindly bring me back a mug of beer? A thousand thanks in advance. How's that? Har har!"

"Vali, do you want one?"

"No, thanks."

"It's too strong for his delicate palate," the trow muttered. "Eat up, boy. And don't spill anything on the scrolls. The monks will have a fit."

Krina went to fetch the beer and returned shortly. The three ate in silence around the cluttered table. Vali found the soup bland, but it filled the stomach.

After the meal, Benno put Krina to work as well, and she and Vali searched the shelves from both sides of the room, hoping to uncover the pages of the document that Benno sought. The hours dragged on, with no luck, and Vali grew weary of the search. He wished he had never offered the trow his help.

The door swung open again, and Krina gasped. Vali turned to see who had entered.

A woman stood in the doorway. She was dark of eyes and hair, with a narrow face and piercing eyes. She wore a purple robe, and the orange hilt of a sword protruded from behind her left shoulder blade. It forcibly struck Vali how much she resembled Krina.

Benno turned also at the sound of Krina's gasp. He slowly got up from his chair to face the newcomer.

"Hello, Ewa."


	5. The Bull and Princess

"Ewa?" Vali didn't know if he had heard correctly.

"Greetings, traitor!" Ewa cried, her voice smothered in scorn. "I knew I would find you here, trying to thwart my plans!"

Krina moved cautiously to Benno's side, and Ewa's gaze fell upon her. She smiled broadly.

"Hello, Krina, my dear! I see that you have returned. You might want to reconsider your choice of companions. This trow is nothing but an ignorant fool."

"And what are you, then?" said the trow calmly. "We were friends once upon a time, but you've let those cursed fiends muddle your brains. I know your plans, Ewa. I know you are trying to assemble the Seal of Zakladni and release the zvoleni. I know you are bent on destroying Moravia."

" _Destroy_?" she laughed. "Why, Benno, what do you think I am, some kind of barbarian? You were always one step behind me. Moravia is no use to me _destroyed_. I am going to _rule_ it! Once I take care of my brother, that is. The choice is his. He can surrender to me and step down as king, or he can watch as I slay his peasants and knights and destroy his precious towns, one at a time. I am sure he will make the wise choice and step down."

"You won't succeed…"

"That's where you're wrong. Again. I _will_ succeed. I will have my revenge on my brother, and I will have his kingdom. I will reestablish the cult of my mighty god, and become the High Priestess of Gruza!"

Her face changed into a scornful leer. "And you won't stop me, you little maggot. I know what you're up to! I know you found one of the pieces of the Seal, and now you think you can stop me! I am twice the Zharastvi you could ever dream of being!"

Benno's voice remained calm. "So that's it, then? Just like that, our long friendship..."

"Friendship?" the Necromancer sneered. "Yes, I was your friend, because it suited my purposes. But now that I see you for what you truly are, I am ashamed that I ever called you a friend."

"And now that I see you for what _you_ truly are, I am also ashamed. And I _will_ stop you. Just as I stopped your lovely little friends back at the Siroky. I hold the Amulet of Earth, and without it, you are powerless."

"What do you know of power, Benno? You are nothing but a dirt-grubbing trow! You may have the Amulet of Earth, but not for long, and I will find the others, mark my words! I have the power of the sverak on my side! Go back to the woods and stop playing at being Zharastvi."

"I will stop playing at being Zharastvi when you stop playing at being the pawn of Gruza. You were a good woman once, Ewa. Think of what you're doing. You're angry at your brother for banishing you, but…"

"Speak not his name! Enough talk! You can choke on your words, Burkhardt! Now give me that amulet!"

The trow's hand went to the hilt of the sword strapped to his back. He spread his feet apart, grounding himself.

"Come and take it, Ewa."

The Necromancer's face twisted in rage. Her sword rasped as it cleared the sheath. She pointed it at the trow.

"You die as you have lived, Burkhardt, a fool. Haven't you realized the extent of my powers? All who oppose me will die! _Zorya, Svarog, tenaga kata api._ "

The blade of the sword glowed red, and erupted in a sphere of flame that shot across the room towards Benno.

" _Zorya, Dodola, tenaga kata perairan,_ " the trow said.

Benno's sword rang from its sheath, and a cone of frost formed at its point, speeding across the room towards the Necromancer. Fire and ice collided, and in a brief flaring burst of power, cancelled each other's energies.

"Predictable move, as always, trow. Let's see you counter this! Hrdost, Vztek, Rozkos, to me!"

Three hideous, hulking fiends suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, to stand by Ewa's side. Vali's blood froze.

One of the hideous monsters was Hrdost, who had attacked them at the temple. The second was the raven-fiend they had seen on the road to Pilzstadt. The third looked similar to Hrdost, but with black skin, the legs of a rooster, and two heads. The first head was that of a bull, and the second that of a sheep.

The fiends threw back their heads, emitting shattering screams as they brought their wicked spears to bear.

"Take the trow!" Ewa cried. "Kill the others."

The bodies of the sverak shook as gurgling wheezes spilled out of their mouths. Vali realized in horror that they were laughing. The monsters strode forward, spears pointed at their hearts.

The trow spoke a Word of Water, and pointed his sword at the fiends. The very air seemed to crystallize, and before Vali's eyes, it transformed into a solid wall of ice that bisected the room, blocking the advance of the sverak.

"Let's move!" Benno cried, turning and running towards the window on the north side of the room.

The trow scrambled out the window, and Vali leaped out after him. Krina brought up the rear.

The rain poured down on Vali, soaking him to the skin in mere seconds. Benno hustled for the drawbridge, and the boy easily outdistanced him. Krina took the lead, turning left after she leaped from the slick span.

"Head for the sea!" Benno cried.

The three ran for their lives, for the third time in as many days. They stopped only when they reached the ocean. They stood at the edge of the forest, catching their breath. The rain fell even heavier now, and thunder and lightning warred in the sky above.

"You're actually friends with that woman?" Vali cried, his breath heaving in his chest.

The trow frowned. "The Zharastvi have dwindled over the centuries. The number remaining in Nadani are few, now. We make a point to befriend each other. I've known her since she was a teenager, since her powers first appeared. She wasn't always like this."

"How did she even find us?" Krina cried, pushing her dripping hair out of her face.

"Before I found her sense links, she had already learned that we were heading for the monastery." The trow pulled up the hood of his cloak. "I should have figured she would come after us. But the why's and how's don't matter. What matters is that she hasn't gotten the amulet. As long as we have it, she won't be able to open the Seal."

"Then why don't we destroy the damn thing," Vali snarled. "Or throw it in the Navzdny? Just get rid of it! Then we can end this madness!"

The trow laughed heartily. "Don't you think I would have already done that, if that was the answer? Don't be stupid, Randa! No, we're not destroying the Seal, or hiding it. What if we destroyed a part of it, and ended up breaking its enchantment? Then the undead can just march on out into Nadani, and we can expect hearty thanks from Ewa for doing her work for her. Why don't you use that damn brain in your head, if you even have one? And as for throwing it into the ocean, that's one of the dumbest ideas I ever heard! Zharastvi know elemental magic, you dolt! Don't you think Ewa could find it and get to it? And what if the Zharastvi need the Seal intact for some reason at some point in the future! I could go on and on refuting your suggestions, boy, but we ain't got all day here. I am keeping this thing with me. Ewa's tried to get it three times so far, and has failed, due to my efforts."

The boy bit his tongue to keep from saying something he'd regret. He wanted to punch the bald little bastard in the face.

"We should be quiet," said Krina. "And we should move on."

"Right you are, girl. We can't let them find us. I'm running out of tricks here."

'Now how are you going to find out the locations of the other amulets?" Krina asked Benno, as they set off southward, staying just within the tree line.

The trow sighed. "I don't know! It would have been so much easier if Ewa hadn't shown up. Maybe I could have taken her alone, and that's a big maybe, since she is more powerful that I am. But I certainly couldn't take her and her fiends together. I did find a clue this morning, in a scroll about the Zharastvi. It mentioned the temples that Ekaterina Lazar created. The verses state that one who finds one of these temples will discover the means to find them all. We need to get back to the temple at Pilzstadt."

"What if Ewa learns the locations of the other temples? We shouldn't have given up the library so readily."

"She won't find _that_ clue, girl. The scroll is in my satchel. Of course, it's possible she might find something else on her own, but we can't help that. If we had stayed and fought, we'd now be dead, and Ewa would have the amulet. And as I said, even if she finds the others, it won't do her a lick of good without the one _we_ have. She can't open the Seal without _all_ the pieces."

"This is true. So Moravia is safe, as long as you hold the Amulet of Earth."

"Right, girl. Now tell me anything you can remember about your temple outside Pilzstadt."

"It was made of stone…" Vali said. "There were two rooms. The first had the altar, and the symbol of the pentacle on the wall above it."

"Hmm. I saw that symbol. Anything strange about it?"

"No, just your standard pentacle, I guess."

"No other carvings anywhere else?"

"Nothing I can recall."

"Krina?"

She sighed. "Nothing."

"By Matka's Teeth, I need to get back to that temple. But I also need to warn the king of his sister's intentions. But it's four days to Radovan, and longer back to the temple."

"Then let us not go to Radovan," said Krina.

"No, we need to go. King Vilem needs to hear this from me directly. He needs to prepare his kingdom for invasion, if it comes down to it. But we can't dilly-dally there, that's for sure. I'm still going after the other amulets, if I can locate them. The more we have and the less Ewa has, the better off for us. And for Moravia."

They traveled south, drenched by rain and whipped by the cold, biting wind blowing in from the surging sea. Soon, Vali shivered in his sodden clothes and struggled in vain to keep warm.

After three miles, Benno led them inland, and they walked through a stretch of trees, emerging onto the King's Highway.

"We're about fifteen miles from Ostrava," said Benno. "I don't know if the sverak can stand the rain, so keep your ears open, and stay right next to the tree line. I'm guessing rainwater will burn them as well as flowing water, but I don't know for sure. Let's just assume that they're looking for us."

"Pray for the best, prepare for the worst," the boy muttered gloomily.

"Right," said the trow grimly. "And since we're on the subject of preparing for the worst, I need to check your brains."

Vali glanced at him with a bemused expression. "What's wrong with our brains, Benno, except for the fact that we joined you on this insane expedition?"

"Hopefully nothing," the trow grunted. "But we were in the presence of Ewa. She enjoys fiddling around inside people's minds. She could have implanted a sense link on any of us, before we were aware of her presence."

" _Zorya, tenaga kata jiwa!_ " Benno touched his sword's point to Vali's temple. After nearly a minute, he pulled the sword away and grinned triumphantly.

"You're clean, Vali, my boy! Now for you, Krina."

He repeated the procedure on Krina, then himself, and nodded in satisfaction.

"We're all clean," he said mildly.

They trudged along for more than twelve miles in the miserable weather. At long last, they saw the Ostrava Fence looming up before them. The high wooden wall, five miles long and three wide, protected the town of Ostrava and its surrounding villages. The Moravian flag, black and orange, fluttered limply on its pole. They reached the base of the wall, soaked and shivering, except for Benno, whose cloak kept him mostly dry. The trow yanked on the thick rope that led to a great bell fastened to the top of the wall. The bell clanged dully, and Vali heard movement on the battlements.

"Who goes there?" a gruff voice called, as the light of a lantern glowed down from above.

"Benno Burkhardt, Zharastvi of Felsengarten!" the trow cried.

The light disappeared, and a minute later, the double wooden gates swung inward. The travelers passed through, and the guards shut the gate and secured it behind them. Without another word, the guards hustled back into the guardhouse, to get out of the rain.

The King's Highway continued onward through the gate, but here the trees gave way to fields of wheat, corn, and other crops. Vali knew that a village lay ahead, but he didn't know the name.

"Welcome to Bludov," said Krina in a subdued voice.

"Do you know the lord of this village?" Benno asked. "Is he hospitable? Would he take us in for the night?"

"We could shelter in the chapel," she said curtly, "but I think it best that we press on to Ostrava."

"Wonderful," Vali muttered. "Why can't we sleep in the chapel and get dry?"

"It is only a few miles to town, Vali. We'll manage."

"We'll stay at _The Bull and Princess Inn_ ," said Benno. "We'll get a warm fire and some real food. It's worth the extra trek for the fish chowder alone! Har har!"

"I don't know how you can laugh at a time like this." Vali was sick of the rain, the wind, and the cold.

"Boy, I done my share of crying in my lifetime," said the trow. "Crying don't get you nowhere. And I'm certainly not going to cry about a little rain!"

They walked on, passing through the center of the tiny village. All was dark and silent. No one was about, and no lights shone through the windows of the crude huts and cottages. Somewhere distant, a lone dog barked. The road took them past more fields and delved back into the woods. They stayed close to the trees to try to get some protection from the rain, but that did little good.

Nearly three miserable miles later, they turned westward off the King's Highway, following a short road that led to the east gate of Ostrava. An arch was cut into the stone wall, blocked with a closed portcullis.

"Damn it all," Benno snarled. "It's locked."

The trow called out for the night watchman. Vali shivered in the cold, reminding himself they only had a short way to go until they reached _The Bull and_ _Princess_. The boy could barely wait for that hot meal and a warm fire, followed by a dry and cozy bed.

A guard waddled over to them through the tunnel, taking down a torch from the wall so he could see them clearly. "What's yer business?"

"We are travelers from Klid Zahrada," said Benno. "Seeking shelter for the night."

After eyeing them sourly for a moment, the dour guard went back through the tunnel. Soon the gate opened, creaking and squealing, and the travelers slipped underneath.

Entering the town, they headed west down the wide main thoroughfare. The buildings of Ostrava all looked the same; small, two-storied, wattle-and-daub construction with roofs of thatch.

The inn stood to the left of the road, near the inside of the western wall of the town. Its wooden sign swayed in the wind, painted with the image of a lovely, buxom princess dancing a jig with an enormous bull. The three hurried through the downpour and pushed open the heavy wooden door, entering into inn's common room.

Vali found _The Bull and Princess_ a cozy place. He had stayed there before on merchant trips with his master Miloslav. The common room had several large tables and a large window set in the east wall. A group of men and trows sat at the largest table. The large, tanned men had red, bushy beards and a dangerous glint in their eyes. The trows were larger than most the boy had seen, with faces tanned nearly red under their neatly trimmed beards. Both men and trows all wore brightly colored kerchiefs on their heads.

The three walked past them to a further chamber. The patrons stared at them in casual interest, before returning to their laughter and their drinks.

The taproom had a fireplace on the left wall and a long bar to the right, crowded with locals. A set of stairs to the left led up to the second floor. The ugly, skinny barkeep looked up at the newcomers and welcomed them warmly.

"Rainy day, yes?"

"Too much so," the trow grunted. "Three Growlbark Blacks, if you please, my good man. And two rooms for the night."

Benno paid for the rooms, and the three sat at an empty table close to the fire, trying to dry out their sodden clothes. Benno took off his cloak and hung it on the back of his chair.

Soon a wench brought the beer, and Benno ordered a pot of fish stew and some bread.

"So, Krina," said Benno. "Here we are in Ostrava. Do you think we will find the Lady Konvalinka here?"

She regarded him sternly for a moment. "I don't think so."

"I see." His voice was curt, and he stared moodily into his mug.

"Lady Konvalinka will be found in Radovan, I think."

Benno set down his mug with a thud and winked at her. "Now that's what I want to hear, girl."

"Who is Lady Konvalinka?" Vali asked. "And what can she do to help us?"

"She is a knight of Moravia," said Krina softly.

"A _noble_ knight," said Benno. "The champion of the Seven Kavalirs of Moravia."

"So it was once said."

"And still is." Benno tapped a finger on the table for emphasis, his green eyes focused on Krina's eyes. She made no reply, and looked away.


	6. An Adonian Knight

The next morning, Benno went alone to the market square. He returned with a haversack full of provisions and two gray, woolen cloaks for Krina and Vali. A twenty-mile march to the town of Mila lay before them, but at least they had something that would keep out the worst of the rain and the wind.

They set off on their march. The storm had let up a little. It still rained heavily, but not nearly as heavily as the day before. They passed through a village called Vuk, according to Krina, and then through the southern gate of the Ostrava Fence. By this time, the rain had lessened to a moderate drizzle. The road remained empty except for one oxen-pulled wagon that passed them by at mid-morning.

They covered more than ten miles, and came to the end of the forest of Dreva Tremova. They looked out upon the Travnik Moors, which stretched out to the south and east in vast, rolling waves of green, waist-high grass. To the west lay the great Navzdny Sea, its view now unobstructed by the trees. The road meandered on before them, over hill and through dale, on its long, winding journey to Radovan.

The trow sighed. "Be wary. From here onward, we have no shelter. We're out in the open. If the sverak _do_ appear, head for the sea."

Vali and Krina nodded wordlessly.

They covered nine miles across the plains, and passed through another seaside village. Topping a rise, they looked down upon the walled port town of Mila, about a mile distant. They soon reached its gate.

Benno led them through the narrow, dirt streets to a large inn called _The Club and Spoon_. It had a large, rowdy crowd in attendance, mostly Zsalokian sailors. The travelers sat at a small table in a corner, away from the bustle and noise, and ate a hearty meal of seafood chowder, bread, and cheese, washed down with the obligatory flagon of Growlbark Black.

"I think I'm starting to acquire a taste for this swill," Vali said.

Benno laughed heartily and slapped the table. "We'll make a trow out of you yet! As soon as you're old enough, start on that beard! Har har!"

"I hope by that time, Benno, you'll be long gone out of my life."

The trow guffawed merrily, nearly choking on his beer.

Their sleeping arrangements stayed the same as the previous night. Benno and Vali shared a room. The trow snored so loudly, and for so long, that the boy had to sleep with a pillow over his head to drown out the noise. He hardly slept a wink.

The next morning, Benno woke them early. Vali was exhausted. As he stumbled after Krina and the trow through the deserted streets of Mila, the rain falling heavily around him, he wondered how long this storm could possibly last.

They reached the eastern gate of the town, and the guards let them through. Outside the walls, the road split in two. One way turned southeast and ran towards the town of Kourim, on the banks of the Siroky River. The other continued on straight before them, hugging the seashore. They had nearly fifty miles of ground to cover.

They covered nearly two miles, and passed through another village. The peasants worked diligently out in the fields, bringing in the harvest, despite the harsh weather. The rain slowly lessened to a drizzle, and finally stopped altogether. The yowling wind quieted to a breeze, but the clouds were still dark and threatening overhead.

"It's about time," Benno muttered.

Krina glanced up at the dark sky. "It won't last long."

They marched on. As the sun neared its zenith, Vali noticed something in the road ahead. He couldn't make it out until he was nearly on top of it. It was a tall pole, thrust into the ground in the middle of the road. Three diamond-shaped shields hung by their straps from metal hooks attached to the stick. The first shield depicted a coiled, black dragon on an orange field. The second, a yellow scallop shell on a blue field. The third, a white ax on an orange field.

Vali pointed to the shield with the coiled dragon. "Isn't that the shield of Sir Dragoslav? The knight we rescued from the varks?"

"It is he," said Krina grimly. "It is a challenge to a Duel of Three Wounds."

"Huh? What's that?"

"A contest between warriors. Fought with only the sword and the shield. No armor. The first combatant to take three wounds loses the challenge."

"So who is the challenger?"

"Look there." Benno pointed to the west. On the shore of the sea lay a rowboat pulled up onto the sand, next to a burlap pavilion. A man stood in front of the pavilion, his arms on his hips, watching the newcomers.

"There's your man, it seems."

Beyond the man, a ways out to sea, a cog rocked at anchor, its single sail furled. The banner at the tip of the mast was black and emblazoned with a circle of eight yellow stars.

"Benno, may I borrow your sword?" Krina asked softly, her eyes lingering on the stranger.

"Hrrmph. Girl, we don't have time for these games. Don't go getting taken prisoner by a strange…"

Her voice held a dangerous edge. "Your sword, please."

Benno shook his head, unsheathed his sword Grundstof, and handed it to her.

"Damn it all, girl, you'd better be a good fighter!"

"Krina…" Vali said. "Don't."

She said nothing. Removing the haversack and her cloak, she took down Dragos' shield, and armed herself. Vali didn't want her to fight. He couldn't bear seeing her harmed, let alone slain.

"Good morrow!" called the man, walking briskly towards them across the grass. He carried a naked blade in his hand, its pommel set with a blue gemstone.

The man was broad and muscular, and as tall as a vark. His hair was thick, wavy, and red, and his scraggly beard stuck out from his chin like an unkempt shrub. He was clad in a tan, leather tunic and brown breeches, and carried a round shield. Its device was a circle of eight yellow stars on a black field, echoing the device on the ship's pennant.

"Good morrow!" Krina called. The man stopped twenty paces from them, eyeing Krina expectantly.

"You've seen my Staff of Challenge," the man boomed. "If any of you dare accept the challenge of Sir Zord Lovag of Adony, to do battle in the Duel of Three Wounds, step forward now. But be warned, for yesterday I fought and defeated three knights of Moravia. Namely one Sir Dragoslav Krul, one Sir Radko Slavik, and one Sir Barto Slavik."

"Where are they now?" Krina asked.

The man smiled broadly, displaying a mouth missing several teeth, and waved a hand back towards the sea. "They are resting their wounds on my ship, awaiting passage back to the Isle of Dorog."

"What are your conditions?"

The man's grin broadened. "Just these. Whosoever loses this trial shall serve the victor for a term of one year and one day, or until said victor release him or her from service. For myself, I intend on holding my charges for ransom."

"So you're fighting for money?" Krina sneered. "How very honorable."

His face darkened, and he rattled his sword at her. "You mock me, lady? For what reasons do you do battle? Tell me your name, so I may recount it to others after I defeat you."

"I fight for my own reasons, sir. And my name is Krina Navratil."

"Are you a knight, then? I want to know how much money I can get for you, after I win you!"

"I am not," she countered. "But I am skilled with a blade. Do you deem me unworthy of the challenge? Then let me say this. If you defeat me, I will serve you for _two_ years and a day. But if I win, you will release the four knights you defeated yesterday, as well as any others you hold captive on your ship, and you will sail back to your homeland, and not return until thirteen months have passed."

"Krina!" Benno called out. "I don't think…"

The man faltered for a second, his eyes hardening.

"I accept the terms. Prepare to be cut, Krina Navratil!"

With a ragged roar, he charged. Krina swiftly met his attack.

It was a fierce battle, but the two were evenly matched. Their swords whirled in a furious and dangerous dance, meeting, and parting, and lashing hard against each other's shields. Zord beat Krina back with a brutal flurry of expert blows, but she soon gained the upper hand. She pushed him back towards the sea, her swift strokes raining down hard upon him. Zord grew rash, and began to fight sloppily. Krina seized an opening and hacked open his right shoulder. They both gasped in pain, and withdrew from each other. Vali saw blood gush from Krina's right shoulder, but he hadn't seen her take a wound.

"What devilry is this?" she cried, her face reddening. "You cut me without striking a blow?"

"No devilry, lady," Zord grinned. "Just my magic sword. Canlandirmak is its name. As you have just learned, it returns the wounds suffered by its wielder back upon his attacker."

"Why are you taking an unfair advantage?" Krina snarled. "No noble knight would ever cheat in a duel!"

He grinned mockingly. "Who said I was a noble knight? I'm just a warrior trying to make a living in this world. The game continues."

"The game is over! You are a blackguard and a cheater!"

"You insult me, churl? Then it is a duel to the death!"

"Good! Do your best, dung-eater!"

This ultimate insult sent Zord into a rage, and the ferocity of his attack caught Krina off-guard. He slowly forced her back onto the road, and it took all her skill to keep his swift blade from reaching her.

"No!" Vali started to run towards them to break up the fight, but Benno grabbed him and held him with a strong grip.

"Vali, leave them be! She can handle herself!"

"I can't watch this! If he hurts her, I'll rip him apart with my bare hands!"

"He won't hurt her, Vali! Just be still! Don't distract her! You'll dishonor her if you interfere!"

The boy watched in anguished anticipation as Zord's sword finally struck through Krina's lagging defenses and slashed her leg. She winced in pain, but the wound served only to enrage her. Her face turned red, and she doubled her strokes. It was Zord's turn to go on the defensive, and he quickly gave way, desperately trying to avoid the lash of her vengeful blade. In a fateful moment, he slipped on a wet patch of ground. Krina's sword struck like a viper, knocking his blade from his hand. Zord froze, his eyes going quickly to his sword lying on the ground, then back to Krina. She stood grimly before him, the tip of her blade pointed unwaveringly at his throat.

"You are beaten, Zord Lovag. Surrender to me, and I may spare your life."

He spat on the ground and began to chuckle. "Eat dung."

"I'm glad you find your predicament so amusing. Rest assured, sir, if you do not surrender to me, I will kill you."

"Do your worst, bitch!"

"So be it, knave! I send your soul to Triglav!"

" _Menari!_ " the knight cried.

Krina raised her sword to smite him. Suddenly, his own blade shot up from the ground, animated by some devious magic, and viciously assaulted her. She barely blocked a slash that would have taken off her head. Zord laughed in derision, intently watching as Krina fought for her very life against the possessed sword. No longer restricted by a human hand, the blade came at her from all sides, angles, and directions, with a speed that no human could match. She barely kept its sharp edges at bay, and Vali knew that in a matter of moments it would have her.

"Do something Benno!" the boy cried. "Or I will!"

"Do nothing, boy! This battle ain't over yet!"

Vali screamed and ran at Zord, intent on pummeling him to death. The man whirled on him, kicking him square in the chest. Vali crashed to the ground, stunned. His head lolled to the side, and he saw the sword falter in its deadly dance, as if he had perhaps broken the knight's concentration. Krina struck the blade with a desperate, final blow borne of fear and rage, and it tumbled through the air to land motionless on the grass.

"You little bastard!" Zord sneered at Vali. "I'll kill you next!"

The sword returned to life and flew straight at Krina's heart. She blocked instinctively with her shield, and the blade impaled it, sinking into the wood. It quivered frantically, as if trying to pull itself free, but it was stuck fast.

Dropping Grundstof, Krina set her shield on the ground, and stepped on it, yanking the magic sword free from the wood. She strode towards the unarmed knight, her face contorted in rage.

Her voice shook. "It's over, Zord. Surrender, or die. You have only this one chance."

The Adonian laughed defiantly, towering over the slight Krina.

Her face twisted in rage, Krina drew back and flung the sword at him. It struck swiftly, slicing open both his legs above the knee, before returning to Krina's hand. Zord howled in pain, dropping his shield. He fell to his knees and clutched at his ruined legs.

"Yield, you fool!" Krina cried.

"Never!"

The woman stared at him, her eyes wide, her face drained of blood. She pointed the sword at him again, her arm quivering. Then her face went feral, and she launched the blade a second time. It slashed off his right hand before arcing back into her grasp.

Zord screamed and toppled to the ground, writhing in agony and clutching his bleeding stump of an arm. Vali watched in utter horror, his stomach twisting in revulsion.

"Krina!" Benno ran to her. "It's over! Let him be!"

She ignored him. "Your last chance, Zord."

The knight hollered loudly for mercy, but Krina no longer seemed to care. She ran up to him, and with a hideous scream, she hacked his head from his body.

Benno grabbed her sword arm. "Girl, have you gone mad? The man was defeated! He…"

Krina whirled on him, the point of her sword quivering at his throat.

Vali slowly pulled himself to his feet, his eyes locked on the point of the bloody sword.

Benno's green eyes glittered up at Krina. "Pulling a blade on a Zharastvi ain't a smart move, girl. Is this really the hill you want to die on?"

Krina slowly lowered the sword, struggling to compose herself.

"It was dishonorable," the trow scolded, "slaying an opponent who sues for mercy."

Krina sneered at him and walked away. "What do I care? I'm not a knight."

The trow harrumphed and watched her go.

"I guess you're not," he said softly.

Krina picked up Zord's severed head by its thick hair, and stormed off towards the sea. She tossed the head and the magic sword into the rowboat and pushed it out into the surf.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Vali asked.

Benno patted the boy's back. "Rest easy, Randa. Let her do this on her own."

"Where is she going, Benno?"

"Rescuing the knights, of course! Weren't you listening? Zord has them prisoner on his boat. Damn fool knights! Why they go around promising they'll serve another master just because he beats them in combat is beyond me."

"Who knows why knights do what they do." Vali answered half-heartedly. His eyes were on Krina as she rowed the boat out towards the ship

"They do it for honor, and glory, and all that rubbish," the trow snarled.

"So what are we supposed to do now, just sit here and wait for her? What is wrong with her, anyway? I can't believe she slaughtered that man…"

"Zord knew the risks," Benno said brusquely. "I tried to save him, but those who live by the sword eventually die by it, boy. Don't feel too bad for that one. You saw how he cheated during the duel. Any honorable knight would never cheat. And ransoming prisoners just to turn a profit is certainly not honorable either. So I think our late Zord Lovag got what he deserved."

"I guess…"

"Just rest easy for a bit. How does your chest feel?"

Vali laughed. "It hurts! How else is it supposed to feel?"

"Well, if you can still laugh like that, you ain't got no broken ribs, I suppose. Come on, let's go sit in the sand and eat some lunch."

Benno picked up his sword, wiped the blade clean on Zord's clothes, and sheathed it. The pair walked to the beach and sat down in the sand. Eating silently, Vali watched the gulls that flew and dipped over the water, searching incessantly for food. His eyes strayed occasionally to the ship out at anchor, and to the small rowboat that made its determined way across the rolling waves towards it.

Benno turned to Vali and stuck a finger in his face.

"You were a fool for attacking that knight, boy! Especially after I told you not to. You're lucky all you got for it was a kick in the chest. Don't ever do that again, you hear?"

The boy scowled at him. "You're not my father, Benno."

"And it's a good thing, too! Your heart's in the right place, boy, but you're foolhardy! It's going to get you killed one of these days."

"I couldn't just stand there and watch her die! At least I did something! Unlike you…"

"And Krina took care of it, didn't she? Just like I said she would. You need to listen to me, boy. Now don't get all sulky on me. I said your heart's in the right place, and I meant it. In a way, I'm proud of you. But don't let that go to your head, eh? I can't stand arrogance."

Vali sighed in exasperation. "I don't even know what I'm doing here, Benno. You should have left me back at the temple. I'm no hero. I'm not Zharastvi like you, or a warrior, like her. I'm nothing! Just a dirty beggar living in the woods. Why did I even come with you two? I should have just stayed where I was!"

"Yes, well, that is the question, ain't it? You're here for a reason, Vali, which will make itself clear when it chooses to. The world takes care of itself, you see? Don't question your usefulness. All that matters is that you're here, you're part of all this. Don't underestimate yourself, all right, boy?"

The trow slapped him hard on the back.

"I'm sorry, Benno. I'm sorry I'm such a whiny little brat."

The trow laughed heartily. "Who said you are? Don't take names to yourself, boy! What I see when I look at you is a young man who came willingly on a dangerous quest, because of his loyalty to a friend. No one forced you to come with us. You chose. And that says a lot."

"Yeah," the boy said bitterly. "It says that I'm an utter fool."

Benno laughed heartily. "For what it's worth," he said with apple in his mouth, "you just may have saved her life. She barely fought off that enchanted sword. Another few moments and it would have had her. You distracted Zord just long enough for her to gain the upper hand."

The two watched Krina's progress in silence. After half an hour, she reached the cog, and pulled the rowboat up alongside it. Vali watched her climb up a rope ladder that hung over the side of the ship, and then he could see her no more.

Several minutes later, the boy saw a figure climb down into the boat, then another, followed by two more. He could make out no details of the people. The laden boat began rowing back towards shore.

"It's Krina and three knights," said Benno, once the boat was close enough for him to distinguish the peoples' features.

The rowboat stopped in the shallow surf, and two of the knights jumped out and pulled it up onto the beach.

Benno and Vali walked down to them. Krina made the introductions, indicating each person in turn, as she spoke their name.

"Benno Burkhardt, Zharastvi of Felsengarten. Vali Randa of Radovan. Sir Dragoslav Krul of Ostrava. Sir Radko Slavik of Mila. Sir Barto Slavik of Mila."

As Krina introduced them, Vali curiously eyed the Slaviks. They were close to the same height and build, and similar in their features. Both had long, black hair, dark eyes, and black beards braided into a single braid. Such was the custom of noblemen of pureblooded Moravian heritage.

Their dress was the only thing that differentiated them. Radko wore dark blue breeches, and a yellow scallop shell emblazoned his light blue tabard. A strip of bloody cloth encircled his forehead. Barto wore black breeches, and a white battle-ax emblazoned his orange tabard. A bandage covered his right leg. Both knights wore haversacks on their backs, and carried sheathed swords at their waists. Vali recognized the one in Radko's sheath as Canlandirmak, the sword of Sir Zord Lovag.

The knights all bowed respectfully to the trow, and Benno returned the gesture. Vali did as well, somewhat awkwardly.

"Where are you headed, gentle knights?" Benno asked.

"To Radovan," said Dragos.

"That is our destination as well. Would you care to walk the road together?"

"Most certainly," said Sir Barto.

"Have you eaten, good knights?"

"We had just taken our noon meal, before Krina arrived," Sir Radko said. "But thank you, good Benno."

The trow inclined his head, and turned to the boy. "Say, Vali, be a good lad and go rifle through Zord's pavilion there. See what you can find. Take any food and weapons you see."

The knights and Krina gathered around Benno. Vali explored the pavilion. There was nothing inside but a bedroll, a worn haversack, and a baldric and scabbard holding a broad sword. The boy found some food and a water skin inside the haversack. He brought the sack and the sword over to Benno.

"That's it. That's all he has."

"That man was possessed by a fiend indeed, to defeat three of the Seven Kavalirs so handily," Dragos growled. "I've never fought against such a hardy warrior. Perhaps we could have bested him, but he took a magical advantage against us."

"He nearly had me as well," said Krina.

"But he paid for that folly with his life." said Dragos. "Blessed be Matka."

Benno glanced at the knight's bandages. "Are any of you fellows grievously wounded? For I am Zharastvi, and I can heal your injuries."

Dragos glanced down at his bandaged arm and leg. "They are nothing, just minor hurts. The objective of the Duel of Three Wounds is to deliver glancing blows."

"Still, if you will permit me," said the trow. "You don't want your wounds to re-open from the strain of the march."

"That will be our punishment for losing the battle against that Adonian," said Dragos severely.

"But at least the good lady's hurts should be tended to, eh?"

Dragos blinked. "Of course. Lady, allow me to bind your wounds."

The knight took off his haversack and rummaged around for some strips of cloth, which he used to bind up Krina's shoulder and leg.

"There, girl," said Benno. "You'll be good as new in no time."

"Good as new," she said vacantly. She looked to Dragos. "We should head out. This Adonian has cost us all

precious time."

"This I know," scowled Dragos. "We lost an entire day of travel as we sat prisoner on his boat. An unfortunate delay, but what can a knight do? When a worthy foe challenges him, he must accept the adventure. To do any less would be dishonorable."

"All I can say is that you're lucky that we showed up when we did," said Benno. "If not for Krina, you'd all be sailing back to Dorog right now!"

The knights all glared at the trow, ashamed of their failure.

Dragos turned to Krina. "Shall we depart, my lady?"

The other knights looked to her, and she nodded firmly. They all adjusted the haversacks on their backs, and headed for the road. Krina buckled on Sir Zord's baldric. She looked regal with the broad sword hanging at her hip. Her face set in firm resolve, she followed the knights. Benno and Vali brought up the rear.

They stopped at Zord's body. Vali felt sick looking at the disfigured corpse.

Krina glanced down at Dragos' shield. "I regret that I have put a hole in your shield, my friend."

"Pray don't mention it, lady. I can make another." The knight picked it up, and slung it on his left arm.

"Well, at least _our_ shields are in one piece." Radko walked over to the pole in the road. He and his brother took down their shields and armed themselves. With a wry scowl, Krina hung Zord's shield on the pole.

Radko laughed heartily, and Krina turned and walked down the road.


	7. The Return

The miles passed. The rain started up again, a moderate drizzle. Krina marched at the front of the line with Dragos. They walked close together, heads bowed, talking quietly. Behind them marched Radko and Barto. Benno and Vali brought up the rear, hanging back from the knights.

Having the knights join their party put Vali in a foul mood. He felt that they were somehow taking his Krina away from him. He no longer felt included. No longer felt that he mattered to her in the least. She had forgotten about him, just as he had feared. Again, he wondered if he should stay in Radovan once they reached it. But the same returning thought came into his head in answer; there was nothing there for him. He really had no other choice than to stay with this group, even though it seemed he had stepped right into the middle of a dangerous adventure.

His thoughts went back to the talk Krina and he had had on the beach at the monastery. He had told her that he would never leave her, no matter what. The boy sighed. She was right. She didn't really need him here. No one did. So why was he staying?

Vali glanced over at Benno, who trudged along thoughtfully beside him. The trow seemed to support his inclusion in the group. At least _one_ person wanted him here, and it was a person who mattered. Vali respected Benno greatly, for he was Zharastvi.

Sighing again, the boy tried to banish all the doubt from his mind. _You're here for a reason, Vali, which will make itself clear when it chooses to._ So the trow had said, and the boy found some comfort in that statement. He tried to take his mind off his dark thoughts.

The group marched onward, wet and miserable. In the afternoon, they halted their march at the Kourim Road, which ran due west across the plains from that city to intersect with the King's Highway. They made camp in a small dell that sheltered them from the worst of the wind, if not the rain. The knights doled out food to the group from their haversacks, mostly the same kind of fare that Benno carried. But they did have a good supply of dried meats, which was to Vali a welcome change of pace.

"Now I want to heal you good knights," said Benno, as they finished their dinner. "I know you feel that your wounds are your punishment for being captured by that Adonian, but I would beg you to reconsider. Remember what I told you about the sverak. If this rain lets up, and they discover us, you

will need all your strength to defeat them."

The faces of the knights went grim at this news, and their eyes went to Krina.

"Very well," she nodded curtly to Benno. The knights grudgingly followed suit in agreeing with her.

Benno set to work with his healing water, starting with Krina. Since there was nothing else to occupy his attention, Vali tried to make himself comfortable on the sodden ground. Wrapped in his woolen cloak, the hood pulled up tightly over his head, he tried to sleep. It seemed to take hours, but eventually he drifted off into slumber.

Vali woke to the feeling of a hard boot kicking him in the back. It was the trow.

"Get up, boy! Time to get moving!"

The boy groaned and rolled over, then slowly got to his feet.

It was morning, but it was still a dark day underneath the roiling, gray clouds. The rain continued its incessant drizzle, and Vali wondered when it would finally stop. He shivered in his woolen cloak. The temperature seemed to have dropped overnight.

The day passed uneventfully as they marched. The only other signs of civilization they saw were a fleet of merchant ships, out on the ocean, sailing north.

Nineteen miles into their march, they reached the outlying farms and villages of Radovan. They passed through the hamlets of Tanvald and Nyrsko, and then Caslav and Vracov. The peasants stared at them curiously as they passed. A few hailed the group with wishes for a good morrow, which Benno heartily returned. Krina and the knights responded to none of these friendly overtures, and it took Vali a while to realize the reason. They felt that acknowledging or talking to a peasant was beneath them. This made the boy angry. Did they think they were so high and mighty that they couldn't even say hello to a fellow human who had reached out to them with a simple, friendly gesture? Damn the nobility. The boy tried not to dwell on it, but the rain had soured his mood.

It was noon when they reached the top of a rolling, green hill, and looked down upon the great city of Radovan, its black and orange pennons flying proudly in the wind. The city lay surrounded by its octagonal walls of white stone, in the middle of a vast and lush valley. It was bordered on the west by the sea, and on the south by the River Siroky, which flowed down from the hills to the east, before emptying into the ocean. Beyond the river, to the south, stood the stern trees of the Wood of Dimovo, the northern border of the kritocracy of Narvaa.

Vali suddenly felt sad and alone. Looking down upon his homeland, he realized at that moment how much he had lost in his time on this earth. His family, his home, his prospects for the future…but then he realized he had also gained as much, if not more. He had good friends in Krina and Benno, and he now had a purpose, a goal to attain, in helping them fight against the evils of Ewa the Necromancer.

The boy took a deep breath, and Benno glanced at him shrewdly.

"It's been a long time since you've looked upon this city, ain't it, boy?"

"Two years, Benno. I was thirteen the last time I walked out of those gates. If I had known what lay before me…"

"Would you have still gone?" The trow's voice was soft, his eyes sympathetic.

Vali didn't answer for a few moments. It seemed a strange question. "I don't know, Benno. Strangely enough, I think I would."

The trow slapped him roughly on the back, chuckling as he stared down on the capital of Moravia.

The knights marched down the slope, but Krina didn't move. Benno and Vali passed her, and the trow glanced back.

"You coming, girl?"

Vali was surprised to see a look of supreme anguish twist Krina's face as she looked down upon the city. It quickly faded, replaced by an expression of bitter defeat, resignation, and acceptance. Vali wondered what was wrong with her.

"I…yes," she murmured, her eyes flashing. She drew herself up proudly and began walking. "I am ready…now."

Krina hurried to catch up with the knights. As she neared Dragos, she reached out her hand and touched his arm, as if for support. Dragos spoke to her at length, their heads leaning close together, and she nodded her head in agitation.

They soon reached the Northgate, and walked through the gatehouse and into the crowded market square. Townspeople filled the place, even in the rain, and merchants hawked their wares in loud voices. The group made their way through the crowd, and people scurried to get out of their way. At first, Vali didn't understand why they behaved this way, but he soon realized it was due to the knights. It would never do for a commoner to get in the way of a nobleman.

They headed for the Northway, the main road that led south to the palace in the center of the city. Krina stopped in the street and glanced back, waiting for Benno and Vali to catch up to her.

The trow turned to Vali. "Boy, you stay here with Krina. We're going to go meet with the king."

"What? We can't go?"

"Not this time. You two stay put. Why don't you go to _The Murky Giant_ and get some beer or something. I don't know how long we'll be, but we'll send someone for you. Here, Krina, take some money."

He handed her a small bag.

"We'll be back." Benno waved, and hurried down the road after the knights.

Krina watched them go with a vacant expression on her face. She hefted the bag the trow had given her, and Vali heard the clink of coins within.

"We may as well buy supplies and weapons," she said. "Since we have the time. I'd also like to buy some armor, but I don't think the smiths will have anything to fit me."

"Okay. Afterwards, can we go _The Murky Giant_ and relax for a bit? I need to get out of this damn drizzle."

The pair walked back to the marketplace, and found a weapon smith. He was a burly, black-haired trow with a bulbous nose, no beard, and a ridiculously long mustache. The brightly colored sign over his stall proclaimed, " _Kuzman Tomov, weapon smith. The finest Narvaan steel. Guaranteed to never break._ "

Krina walked up to him, and he immediately pounced upon her, eager for a sale. He showed her all of his various weapons and explained the crafting techniques that went into their making.

"Now, everyone in Nadani knows," said the trow in a deep, blustery voice, "that the Narvaan trows are the best weapons smiths in Nadani, if not the world. Why, you'll be the envy of Moravia if folks see you walking the streets with Narvaan steel at your side!"

Krina said little, content to examine the blades he offered her for inspection. The trow prattled on, even after Krina had bought and paid for two daggers, a spear, and a short sword. Twenty minutes later, some new customers wandered up to the stall, and Krina made good her escape.

They went next to an armorer's stall. Krina tried on the few chain hauberks the man had for sale, but they had been made for men, and thus were too big for her.

"I'll just have to do without armor for now," she sighed, thanking the armorer for his time.

They went to several more vendors, and Krina bought two haversacks, two water skins, and travel rations like what they had eaten on their travels. Krina asked Vali if he needed anything else, and the boy shrugged.

"You do need some new clothes." She looked him up and down, and Vali suddenly realized how ragged, ripped, and dirty his clothes were. They were also too tight on him, being the same clothes he had worn for the past two years. It was a good thing he hadn't grown too much during that time, otherwise he would have grown right out of them.

An hour later, the pair finished at the market. Vali had thrown away his old clothes, and now wore the new shirt, breeches, and boots Krina had bought him.

"Where to now?" the boy asked.

" _The Murky Giant_."

"Oh. Well, I was kind of hoping we could go to Baker Street. That's where I grew up, you see. I…wanted to take a last look…at my old home…"

Vali didn't know why he wanted to go back there…it was just something he felt he needed to do, in order to move on with his life. Krina nodded wordlessly, and they made their way through the city, soon reaching the old, rickety shack that Vali had called home for the first nine years of his life. It looked run-down and abandoned. He stared at the decrepit house silently, as the painful memories came flooding back. His childhood had not been a happy one. His mother had been cold and unloving. His father had been more concerned with womanizing and drinking than with spending time with his family. His parents had fought constantly. The only fond memories Vali had were of playtimes with two boys in his neighborhood, his best friends Alex and Broni. But all that came to an end when his parents died from the dreaded blood sweats, and he had gone to live with his master Miloslav…

He turned away suddenly, fighting back tears. "Let's go. I'm sorry I came here."

Krina fixed him with a sympathetic glance, and they walked back down the road.

They soon reached _The Murky Giant Inn_. The rectangular, wooden sign hanging from chains above the door depicted a huge, hoary giant with a toothless grin on his hideous face. His hand clutched a foaming tankard raised in a toast. The inn was large and comfortable, and mostly empty. Krina ordered a mug of ale and some hearty fare from the wench who came over to serve them. They sat in silence at their table near the fire, enjoying the meal.

"I haven't had Radovan ale in two years." Vali wiped the foam from his lips.

Krina said nothing. She stared moodily at the table as she drank her ale, and finished it far too quickly. Vali tried to strike up a conversation with her, but she was in no mood to talk. She stared to make him feel uncomfortable, and he lapsed into an awkward silence.

Krina ordered a second ale, and downed it just as quickly as the first. Vali realized that she was setting out to get drunk, and he wondered why. But he said nothing. Perhaps the stresses of their adventures were beginning to take a toll on her. The boy was concerned, and he decided to keep a closer eye on her.

Krina finished her drink, slammed the mug down on the table, and fixed Vali with a piercing stare. "I want to go to a chapel."

"Uh…okay."

She walked stiffly to the barkeep, who sat on a stool behind the counter.

"Good man, I am waiting here for friends, but I must step out for a while. If you see a trow accompanied by three knights, asking for one Krina, could you please tell them I went to the Fourth Northway chapel?"

The wizened, old man bowed his bald head. "Sure thing, lass."

They left the inn and took a left down the Northway. The sky was even darker now, and the heavy rain drummed down on them. Vali was thoroughly sick and tired of being cold and wet.

They walked swiftly, their heads bent against the rain. Soon, they reached the small chapel on the left side of the road and entered through the heavy, wooden door.

The chapel was small and serene, lit by slow-burning lanterns hanging from the ceiling beams. Vali instantly felt calm and at peace, as he breathed in the pleasant scent of the musky incense that permeated the place.

Krina walked up the aisle in between the two rows of pews. Her booted footfalls echoed in the serene silence. At the far end of the chapel stood a stone statue of Matka, flanked on either side by images of her children. Krina dropped to her knees in front of the Mother.

"Vali," she called, her voice echoing oddly in the stone chamber. "Come pray with me."

The boy joined her and sank down on his knees.

"We must pray for our souls, Vali." Krina's voice was low and filled with sorrow. "Pray with me."

She bowed her head, and the boy followed suit.

"Blessed Mother, please have pity on the soul of a poor sinner, and grant that if I should die this day, that my spirit may find eternal rest in your bosom. Please, Mother, do not let my tortured soul wander this earth, forevermore seeking a peace that I will never find. I beg this of you humbly, asking that in your mercy, you will have pity on me."

Vali glanced over at her in confusion. "Why do you think you might die today? Are we in some kind of danger?"

She glared at him. "Quiet. Pray with me, Vali. Please."

She bowed her head again and began the same prayer anew. This time, Vali joined in with her, their voices blending in a harmonizing chant.

They repeated the prayer once more. Krina fell silent for long minutes, her head bowed, her eyes closed. Finally, she slowly got to her feet, and sat down in a front pew. Vali sat next to her.

She fixed her eyes on the stone face of the Mother. "I haven't prayed once. Not once, since I left Moravia."

The boy looked at her in surprise. He was amazed that she was at long last opening up to him, telling him something meaningful about herself. Vali wondered why now. Did she think she was going to die? He wanted to ask her, but he was afraid that if he said anything, she would stop talking. So he sat and listened.

"I was angry, angry at her. So very angry." She looked down at her hands. "Even now, I don't know why I came back. When I first left Moravia, do you know where I went?"

"No," Vali said softly.

"I went east. East across the Kourim Bridge, east across the Prazdny Moors. Right into Zokej country. I knew it was dangerous. I knew the barbarians would probably find me and slaughter me. But I didn't care. I walked for an entire day, and nothing happened to me. I never saw so much as the tip of a Zokej spear.

"And then I realized suddenly how foolish I was, and how much danger I was really in. So I went back to the river. I couldn't do it. I couldn't just walk blindly to my death. And to this day, I don't know why. Perhaps it is the will to survive, to keep on struggling to that last ragged gasp. At what point, Vali, does your life become so unbearable that you can finally overcome the cursed instinct of survival?"

The boy had no answer, but he felt that he had to say something. "Is your life really that unbearable?"

"I have never known joy. My soul shrivels inside me, Vali. In my world, all is dark and cold. I learned at an early age that life is cruel. I am not afraid to die, Vali. In fact, it would be a blessed relief. But my one fear is that my soul will find no peace in death. I fear that when I die, my spirit will forevermore wander the earth, lost and tortured. So I dare not…"

She sighed. "It matters not. This will all be over soon…one way or the other."

"Krina, I…I don't understand. What's wrong? Why all this talk about death? If you need help, I'm right here. I've always told you that. You can tell me anything! I'll help you! Please, let me help you!"

She glanced at boy, and her eyes went back to the Mother's loving face. She shook her head angrily.

"I've said too much…the ale has loosened my tongue. We shall speak of it no more."

She lapsed into silence, and Vali didn't want to press her. She frightened him with all her gloomy talk.

Her lips began to move, and the boy realized that she was praying softly to the Mother.

He was about to try to comfort her somehow, when he heard the door to the chapel swing open. He looked back, and saw Benno and the knights walk into the room. Four others came behind them; two men, a vark, and a woman. Their armor clanged and clanked, loudly and shrilly, as they crowded into the room, shattering the peace of the quiet chapel

Krina glanced back, then stood up and tensely walked halfway down the aisle.

"Greetings, Kavalirs," she said to the newcomers. "It has been a long time."

Watching the knights, Vali could tell immediately that something was wrong. Their faces were stern and rigid, their bodies stiff. None of them smiled or called out a friendly greeting. Benno looked weary and pained.

"What's wrong?" The boy's voice echoed shrilly in the chamber.

None of the knights looked at him. Their eyes fastened on Krina.

Dragos broke the silence, his face stricken with grief. "Krina, the king has sent us to arrest you for breaking the terms of your banishment."

"What?" Vali stared at the knight in shock. "What in the Mother's Teeth are you talking about? Krina, what's going on?"

She didn't look at Vali. Her eyes bored into Dragos' face.

"Will you come peacefully?" The knight held out his hand, his face strained with emotion.

"By the Curse of Gruza!" she cried. "I will not!"

"Then you claim sanctuary in this chapel…"

"I do not." Her voice choked with emotion. Her hand went to her sword hilt, and the blade rang as it cleared the sheath. "You will not arrest me, while there is breath in my body."

Vali glanced at her in trepidation, then back at the knights. Things were rapidly spiraling out of control. "Benno, what is going on? Why are they arresting her?"

The trow glanced at the boy, his eyes filled with sorrow. He said nothing, did nothing. Vali decided right then and there that he would be damned before he would let these knights arrest his best friend.

"Krina, please!" Dragos cried, his face crumbling in anguish. "By the Mother, we don't want to fight you! We didn't want to do this! The king commanded us, and we must obey! Surely, you understand this! Do not make us slay you!"

"Surrender, Krina," called the female knight. "It is the honorable way…"

"Shut up, all of you!" Krina took a menacing step forward and raising her blade. The knights spread out, blocking the doorway, gripping their shields and unsheathing their swords.

Vali couldn't believe this was happening. Before he knew what he was doing, he stepped in front of Krina, his spear pointed menacingly at the knights. Dragos glared at him.

"Lower your spear, commoner, or you will die."

Vali made no answer. His eyes bore into Dragos' eyes in challenge. His body felt possessed by some strange force. He knew at that moment that if any of them made a move towards Krina, he would attack them, whatever the consequences.

"Come then, noble Kavalirs." Krina smiled sardonically, roughly pushing Vali aside. "Come and arrest me."

"Krina!" Benno cried. "Stay your hand! It doesn't need to be this way! Listen to me…"

"Shut up, you old fool! Why should I listen to anything you have to say? Why did I let you convince me to come back here, when I knew in my heart that it wouldn't change anything? You promised me that things would change! And this is what I come back to, just as I foresaw! Let Moravia burn! I no longer care!"

"Krina!" Dragos cried. "Surrender! Don't make us do this!"

She grimly readied herself to attack. "I am sorry, my friend."

Dragos struggled with himself for a moment, and waved his sword in a commanding gesture. "Take her!"

The knights charged as one, and Krina ran at them with a wild cry. Benno shouted a spell as he pointed his sword at her. She stumbled and collapsed to the floor, her sword clattering away on the stones. The knights skidded to a halt in amazement.

"I put her to sleep," said the trow sharply, glaring at the knights. "And also just saved all your lives."

The knights regarded him darkly, as they sheathed their weapons.

"I'll carry her to the tower myself." Dragos moved forward.

With a howl of rage, Vali lunged, his spear stabbing into Dragos' side. It rebounded from the knight's mail shirt, and Dragos whirled, his sword ringing from its sheath. Vali watched the blade flash towards him, as if in slow motion.

Then nothing.


	8. Flight from Radovan

Vali emerged from the darkness that engulfed him the way a diver emerges from the depths of the sea, finally breaking the surface of consciousness. His brain struggled to awaken, and after what seemed like hours, his eyes finally snapped opened.

He lay on his back, on something cold and dark. At first, he could see nothing, but as his eyes grew accustomed to the dim light, he could make out a stone ceiling, ten feet above him. He sat up, clutching his aching head his hands. He felt as if he had drunk too much Growlbark Black. After a few minutes, he regained his senses enough to realize that he was in a square, stone chamber. There were no windows. A single door with a small, barred grate let in a little torchlight. Straw covered most of the room's floor.

The boy struggled to regain his bearings, and his mind flashed back to the chapel, where the Kavalirs had tried to arrest Krina. He remembered stabbing Dragos, and instinctively clutched at his head to feel if he had taken a wound. Surprisingly, he was unharmed. He wondered what had knocked him out, if it wasn't a blow from the knight's sword. Then he remembered. Benno had felled Krina with one of his spirit powers, so he must have done the same to him. That explained the strange feeling of drowsiness he still struggled to overcome. He wasn't certain where he was, but he guessed that it must be a prison cell. After all, he had attacked a nobleman, a crime punishable by death in Moravia.

His blood ran cold as he realized what he had done. What if he had killed Dragos? It didn't matter. Whether the knight was dead or merely wounded, the punishment would still be the same.

"We're in one of the palace towers," said a voice behind the boy, and his heart lurched into his throat. He whirled around to see Krina sitting in a heap of straw behind him, her back against the wall.

"That's what I figured. But why? Why did they arrest you?"

Krina sighed, avoiding Vali's gaze. "I tried my best to keep it from you, Vali. For it is something that haunts my every waking moment. I fear I can keep it from you no longer. But I regret that you may think much less of me hereafter."

"No." The boy went over to her and sat in the straw next to her. He leaned his head against the cold wall and looked into her sad eyes. "You know that's not true. Whatever you did, it's okay. I would never judge you."

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said softly, her eyes dropping to the floor. "It will soon be over. At dawn…"

The hair on the back of Vali's neck stood on end as he stared at her.

"What's at dawn, Krina?"

"My execution."

"Your execution!"

"I have broken the terms of my banishment," she said bitterly. "My father decreed that if ever I returned to Moravia, he would execute me himself. Benno thought he could persuade the king otherwise, but he was wrong."

"Your father…who…"

"My father is King Vilem. I am Krina Moravec, the princess of Moravia. I held lands on the northern outskirts of Ostrava. I am also Lady Konvalinka, Captain of the Seven Kavalirs. Or at least I was, up until a year ago. Now I am a doomed prisoner."

Vali stared at her in amazement. "A princess! A Kavalir! I knew there was something noble about you! I…"

"No, my friend. There is nothing noble about me. No longer. I have fallen into disgrace. It happened a year ago, after a giant set up residence outside the town of Melnik. He began waylaying merchant caravans and stealing livestock. He even had the audacity to kill some farmers who set upon him after finding him making off with some of their sheep. My brother Sorin was lord of the village of Melnik, and he sought my help in conducting a raid against this villain.

"My brother and I took a force of soldiers and tracked the brute to his cave in the woods. But the giant waited for us secretly in ambush. We fought valiantly against him, but we proved no match for him. He downed the soldiers easily, and knocked my brother senseless with a blow from his great club. I alone remained to confront him, and I felt my strength fading. He overpowered me, breaking both my legs, and I fell. I watched in horror as he dragged my brother back to his cave, and came back one by one for the others. I knew that he intended to eat us alive. As the monster busied himself hauling a dying fighter back to his lair, I dragged myself along the ground with my arms, and hid in a nearby bed of ferns. After the giant made off with his last victim, I pulled myself to the King's Highway, my strength nearly spent. A traveling peddler found me, and took me back to the village in his cart.

"It took a long time for my legs to heal, but they finally did. In the meanwhile, a messenger brought news of my brother's death to my father. Once I recovered, I journeyed to Radovan to face the king and make my report. He was devastated over the loss of his only son, the heir to the kingdom. I was overcome with grief and shame, because I knew it was my fault that he was dead. I should have been able to kill the giant. There was no excuse for my failure. My father cursed me for a coward. He said I had disgraced him and the knighthood. He said that I should have died honorably in the field with my brother and the other men, instead of running away. He stripped me of my title, my lands, and my inheritance. He banished me from Moravia upon pain of death if ever I returned. So you see, Vali, I am far from noble. I am naught but a base coward. And now you know the full extent of my failure and disgrace. I am sorry. I would give my life to restore the life of my brother and his men, but that is not possible."

"I…I don't know what to say, Krina. But you need to know that I don't think you're a coward. There was no way you could have saved the others. What would anyone have gained if you had died as well? The king was wrong to banish you. You are his daughter, and his greatest knight! It wasn't your fault, Krina! Don't blame yourself!"

"That is all I can do." Her voice choked. "It is my penance. I live with what I have done every moment of my life. No respite, no peace. Death will be welcome, if it truly brings an end to this pain.

"You see, I always looked out for him, for my brother. Every since we were little. I was his big sister, and I guided him and protected him. I took on the role of mother to him, since our own died when I was seven years old and he five. I was there for him, through our childhood, all the way through our squire training in the knighthood, and even after we entered the knighthood. But I couldn't protect him from the giant. I couldn't protect him…"

She hung her head in shame, her dark hair falling over her face. Her body shook with wracking sobs, and she buried her head in her arms.

Vali's heart broke for his friend's pain, and he wished he knew some way to ease it. But his thoughts kept returning back to what Krina had said earlier. They were going to execute her. And him as well.

"Krina…I…I tried to stab Dragos…after Benno put you to sleep. That's why I'm in here with you. I…I guess…they're going to kill me too."

She glanced at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I am sorry, Vali, my friend. You should not have risked yourself for me."

The boy swallowed hard, sudden fear assailing his body. "How will they…"

"A squad of archers. If the king shows mercy, they will hit the vital areas, killing us instantly. If not, we may linger on for hours, mortally wounded. Eventually we will bleed to death. Either way, when they take aim, raise your head and expose your neck to them. An ill-aimed shaft may strike you there."

At this candid talk of dying, the boy's blood froze, and a feeling of utter terror overwhelmed him. His heart began to thud dully in his chest. He didn't want to die! They couldn't do this to him! He had to get out of here! Away! Far away!

Just then, Vali heard someone approaching the door. Whoever it was walked stiffly and slowly, their mail jingling with every step.

A head appeared in the grated window. "Krina?"

Vali glanced over at her, and her face hardened. It was Dragos.

Krina got to her feet, and the two moved to the center of the room. The knight unlocked the door, entered the cell, and closed the door behind him.

Krina scowled. "What do you want, Dragos? Have you come to gloat over my misfortune? Haven't you done enough?"

The knight's face twisted in anguish, and he fell heavily to his knees.

"I came to offer you my apologies, and to beg for your forgiveness. You must believe me when I say that I had no choice in this matter. My king commanded me to arrest you, and I cannot disobey my liege lord! You of all people should know this!"

"I know it," she hissed. "But that doesn't mean I have to accept it. Or that I have to associate with people who call _him_ lord. I renounce all of you! Take your apology and choke on it! You say you had no choice, Dragos. Every man has a choice. You chose the easy way. Just like you did before. You told me you loved me, then, but you risked nothing for me, and now you come and beg for forgiveness! Get out of my sight!"

She pointed furiously to the doorway, dismissing him like a cringing dog. The knight stared up at her imploringly, and his head drooped in defeat. Rising stiffly, he bowed, whirled on his heel, and stalked from the cell. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. Pausing for a moment, he looked back through the grate. His face was an emotionless mask.

"You say I risk nothing for you? I also came to tell you that the trow is coming to rescue you. Be ready at midnight."

With that, he was gone.

Krina sank back down into the straw and lapsed into a furious silence. Vali didn't want to upset her, so he said nothing. But his heart soared at the mention of a rescue. He only hoped Benno had a good plan for getting them out of this place.

Then he realized that this was it. If he escaped from here, he would never again be able to show his face in Moravia. In a way, it was a comfort.

The boy glanced at Krina, who lay curled up on the straw, her face towards the wall. "I knew Benno wouldn't let this happen."

"Go to sleep, Vali. We will need to be refreshed when the trow comes for us, for we are leaving this city tonight. We must be miles away by daybreak. For when the king discovers that we have escaped, he will most likely send out the keythongs."

Vali blanched. Keythongs. The large, powerful hunters resembled huge, four-legged eagles. King Vilem had two of them in his bestiary. They served the king mostly as scouts and messengers, and several of the Kavalirs had been trained to ride them.

It seemed like escaping execution would be just the beginning of the challenge. Once they left Moravia, they would have to run from the pursuing Kavalirs. Vali tried not to dwell on it. He lay down on the straw and forced his mind and body to relax. Eventually, he fell asleep, dreaming about Krina riding on the back of a keythong, a blazing sword in her hand.

The boy woke later to the sound of someone in armor approaching the door. He thought perhaps it was Dragos, and he looked through the window. It was just a guard, making the rounds. The man peered into the cell at them before turning away. Vali heard him light a torch, and then the hiss of the dying one as he dropped it into a bucket of water. The boy wondered what time it was, and soon fell back into a fitful sleep.

Later, his mind snapped awake at the sound of a voice whispering hoarsely from above.

"Vali! Krina! It's me, Benno!"

The boy stood up and moved to the middle of the room. The trow's voice came from the center of the ceiling. Glancing up, Vali saw that there was now a circular hole in the ceiling, and peering down through it was the head of the trow himself.

"Vali! Krina! You there? How are you?"

The boy grinned. "I'll be much better once I'm out of this dungeon."

"Is Krina there? We have to get moving."

"Be right back."

Vali went to wake her, but she was already on her feet and moving towards the hole. Benno lowered a hemp rope, knotted at regular intervals, down through the opening.

"You go first," said Krina.

The boy climbed up the rope, making slow progress, as it had been many years since he had last climbed one. He didn't get far before the rope let go, and he crashed down to the floor, landing hard on the stone.

"Oww!"

"Sorry!" Benno muttered. "You okay, boy? I never was no good at tying those damn knots!"

"I'll live," Vali muttered through teeth clenched in pain. Krina helped him up, and threw one end of the length of rope back up to Benno. After several minutes, the trow again peered down through the hole.

"Try again."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want to stay in your cell?"

Benno dropped one end of the rope down towards him, and Vali tugged on it to test its weight before climbing again. This time, it held. When the boy reached the hole in the ceiling, Benno grabbed him and hauled him through the opening. Vali glanced around.

He stood on the top of one of the towers set into the outer wall of the royal palace. Shadows enveloped the palace grounds below, as there was no moon in the sky. A chill, salty breeze blew in from the sea to the west, and Vali realized that it had finally stopped raining.

The tower afforded an unobstructed view of the city. Most of the houses and buildings were dark, but a few candles shone through windows here and there. From far off, the boy heard a dog barking, and from a different direction came the distant echoes of two men shouting.

"Get down, boy," said Benno. "There are guards patrolling on the walls below us. If they see your ugly head, they'll come investigating."

Vali quickly crouched down, and watched anxiously as Krina climbed up the rope. He helped the trow pull her through the opening.

"Benno, how did you get up here?" the boy asked.

"You know that whole Zharastvi thing?"

"The question is," said Krina, "how are we getting down?"

"Either the rope, or I can fly you down on my back."

Krina regarded the trow sternly. "I'll take my chances on the rope."

"What about you, boy? We need to get going."

Vali stared at him in sudden fear. He was afraid of heights, and the thought of climbing a rope down the side of a tall tower in the middle of the night was enough to turn his stomach. But the thought of flying down on Benno's back didn't seem much better.

"Isn't there another way?"

"Not unless you want to walk down the tower stairs and announce yourself to the guards at the bottom. Krina, go ahead! Get moving!"

The trow had already secured the rope around one of the merlons of the crenellated tower battlement. Krina tossed the length of the rope over the wall, and climbed up onto the adjacent embrasure. Gripping the rope near its secured end, she deftly swung herself out onto it. In seconds, she vanished over the edge of the wall. Vali walked over to the embrasure and stared down. He watched Krina as she quickly clambered down the rope with little effort. A knot of fear tightened in the boy's gut as he stared down through thirty feet of air to the ground below.

Once Krina reached solid ground, she waved up at them, and crouched down against the wall, glancing around furtively.

Benno turned to Vali. "Well, which way, boy? Me or the rope?"

"You. I can't climb down that rope, Benno. Just…just go easy when you fly."

"The Mother's Teeth," the trow muttered. "Do you mean to tell me that you're afraid of heights?"

"Something like that," the boy laughed, ashamed of his weakness.

The trow grumbled something into his beard, and moved towards the middle of the tower. He unsheathed his sword, and touched the point to the edge of the opening in the tower's floor. The hole slowly closed, leaving no trace that it had ever existed.

"All right, then. Let's get this stowed away."

The trow untied the rope and wound it up in a large coil that he held over one arm.

"Jump up on my back, boy, and I'll take us down."

"Remember," Vali said. "Go easy."

Benno jumped up onto the embrasure, and the boy followed, climbing awkwardly up onto his back. Vali wrapped his legs around the trow's waist, just like a child playing piggyback.

"Oww! Your scabbard's in the way!"

"Gaaah! You don't need to choke me!"

"Sorry. Can we just get this over with?"

With a scathing curse and a magic word, Benno jumped from the tower. Vali's stomach lurched in fear, expecting them to plummet to their deaths. Instead, they gently floated downward, as if they had become as light as feathers.

"I can't breathe, boy!" the trow snarled. "You're choking me to death!"

Vali relaxed his hold slightly, and closed his eyes, telling himself that it would be over in a few seconds. He felt Benno's feet strike solid ground. They had made it. The boy jumped off the trow's back, never happier to have his feet touching solid ground.

"Where to now?"

" _The Murky Giant_. Our gear is stowed there. Keep close to the buildings in case we need to duck into an alley. I don't want any guards to see us."

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

Vali had just realized how hungry he was. The guards hadn't given them any food or water during their imprisonment.

"Inn kitchen's closed," said Benno. "But you can help yourself to some of our trail food."

The three crept down the silent, deserted streets, keeping their eyes open for any guard patrols, and they soon made it back to _The Murky Giant_ without incident.

Benno knocked on the door of the silent inn, and in a few moments, a young man with disheveled hair and a fat face opened the door a crack and peered through.

"We have rooms. Benno Burkhardt and company," said the trow.

The man opened the door wider. "Certainly, sir. You are welcome."

They entered the inn. Benno led them to the stairs at the back of the common room and up to the second floor. He unlocked the door to his room and they crowded in. The trow lit the lantern on the table, its dim light chasing away the shadows of night.

All their gear lay on the straw mattress. There were some new items as well; a long sword, a hauberk of chain mail, and a diamond-shaped shield depicting a yellow lily on a purple field.

"These are for you." Benno turned to Krina and pointed to the sword, the shield, and the mail shirt.

Krina moved over to the mattress and examined the items. Her eyes lingered on the sword. She picked up the black, leather scabbard and slid the sword from it. Vali noticed how brightly the blade gleamed, a brightness mirrored in the round, orange amber set into the sword's pommel.

"What kind of sword is that?" Vali asked.

She turned to him and sheathed the sword with a snap of her wrist.

"It's one of the Spellswords," said Benno.

"What's a Spellsword?"

The trow shook his head. "They are a group of nine magic blades, forged by the Magesmith. They are weapons of great power."

Benno turned to Krina. "The Kavalirs hold some of them, don't they?"

"Sir Vuk holds Doom, and Lady Aneta holds Dazer. This one is Haven. Benno, where did you get this?"

"From Dragos," said the trow. "He kept it in storage, after you left."

"No, I meant the sword, not the other gear. This was Dobro Sulc's blade, given him after he joined the Kavalirs."

"He gave it to me to present to you," said Benno. "He wanted you to know that there are only seven Kavalirs, not eight, and now that you have returned, he is resigning from the fellowship."

Krina frowned. "My father would never allow that."

"Perhaps not, but nonetheless, he's given you the sword."

She dropped the blade onto the bed.

"I don't want it. I am not…the same woman who wore these trappings…"

"Nonsense!" Benno came up to her and fixed her with a stern glare. "Are you coming on this adventure with us or not? Because if you are, you're going to need armor, and a shield, and a sword. You may not be a Kavalir any longer, but you're still Krina Moravec, and we need you. Moravia needs you."

Krina frowned. "I should go on a quest to protect a kingdom that banished me unjustly, and then tried to execute me upon my return to offer them my aid? You shouldn't assume that I am going to help you at all, trow. I may just move to Narvaa, or Tizsalok, and let Moravia burn"

Benno took Krina's hands, and she pulled away.

"You may do that, Krina, but I don't believe you will. Look at me, my dear. Is it the fault of the common folk that your father banished you? No. Should the commons suffer punishment for the sins of the king? I know you couldn't give a good goddamn about your father, but if you don't help us defeat Ewa, thousands could die. Thousands of innocents. Do you want that on your conscience? For no matter what you say, you are still a knight. In your heart. In your soul. Nothing can take that away from you, Lady Konvalinka."

Krina sank down on the mattress and dropped her head into her hands. Her voice came as an anguished whisper. "I don't know what to do, Benno."

"Come with us," the trow gently urged. "We'll figure the rest out on the way. Come with us."

"Where are we going, anyway?" Vali asked.

"My home. Felsengarten. All right, everyone gear up. We need to get out of this city as soon as possible. Krina, what is your answer? Are you coming with us or not? Time is short."

Krina shook her head, her eyes clenched shut. Without a word, she rose and began to arm herself.

Benno grinned at Vali, and slapped his shoulder. Once they were ready, the three made their way down the stairs into the common room. Benno returned his key to the night clerk.

"Leaving again?" The young man regarded them with mild curiosity.

"Yep," said the trow, tossing a gleaming silver coin onto the counter. The man's eyes fastened hungrily upon it. "This is for you, providing you forget you ever saw us. Get it?"

The clerk nodded eagerly, scooping up the coin and biting it to test its worth.

"I've already forgotten. Matka shine on your journey."

"Thank you, kind sir."

They left the inn, and walked back out into the chill night. Benno took the lead, taking them through a side street that he announced led to the Eastway, and thus to the Eastgate.

"Krina," said Benno. "Pull your hood up over your face, that's a good girl. I don't want to advertise to your father which way we left Radovan."

As they walked, Vali sidled up next to Benno.

"What happened with the king? Did you get an audience with him?"

"I did. Told him everything. And that was when he flew into a rage and sent his Kavalirs out to arrest Krina. But by the time we returned to tell him the deed was done, he had calmed himself down enough to listen to me, and understand the import of my words."

"So, what did he say?"

"He charged Sir Dragos with the quest to kill Ewa and recover the amulets. He's keeping the other Kavalirs in Moravia to lead the defense of the kingdom, if it comes down to that."

"So where is Dragos now?"

"Asleep, I would imagine," the trow grunted. "Use your head, boy. He's supposed to attend your execution tomorrow. If he came with us now, wouldn't it look just a wee bit suspicious? He'll be along. He's meeting us in Felsengarten."

"Why are we going to Felsengarten?"

Benno scowled at him. "How many questions do you have for me tonight, boy?"

"I'm just wondering, Benno. Settle down."

The trow harrumphed. "We're heading that way so we can explore your old home, the temple outside of Pilzstadt. Remember that clue I found at the monastery? The temple should provide the information I need to find the other amulets. And we're going to Felsengarten to deal with the matter of Ewa. Hopefully she's still holed up with those foul varks, and if so, we can capture her and kill her. That would end the threat to Moravia right then and there. Then we can all go home and relax."

"Those of us who have a home," the boy said wistfully, glancing at Krina.

They made their furtive way through the empty streets, and soon reached the Eastgate. Benno went into the guardhouse and emerged with a portly soldier in chain mail over his black and orange uniform. The guard opened the portcullises and let them through, quickly dropping the gates back down once they had passed.

"We're going due east," Benno said. "Keep near the river."

"The king will send the keythongs out after us," said Krina in a subdued voice. "They are trained to attack."

Benno tugged his beard-braids, and ran a hand over his bald pate. "We have nearly six hours before daybreak. By then, we'll be across the river."

Vali looked at him in alarm.

"Is that…wise? What about the Zokej?"

"We'll miss them entirely. Their territory only extends some fifteen miles east of the river. We'll cross the Siroky where it bends north, and move into the Wood of Dimovo. Once we've circumvented the barbarians' lands, we can head north across the Moors in safety."

"It's a sound plan," said Krina.

"Then let's get going."

They moved southeast across the grassy plains, and soon came to the banks of the Siroky. The river murmured its sleepy song as they marched along its length in silence. All was quiet, except for the cries of a few night birds. Above in the dark sky, the lights of the few stars Vali could see through the clouds shone down on them with a cold, wavering glint.

Then Vali remembered something. "What about the sverak?"

The trow didn't answer right away. "We'll have to see about that. But remember, water kills them. So if they show up, head for the river. And watch out for their poison spears."

Vali turned to Benno in alarm. "Their spears are poisoned? I don't recall you telling us that!"

The trow cleared his throat. "Why cause more alarm than I needed to? Yes, their spears are poisoned. Anyone wounded by one collapses in agonizing pain, and dies a few minutes later. Why do you think I've been trying to avoid them? Between that and the fact that they are immune to elemental magic…"

"This just keeps getting better every day!"

"You're welcome to leave at any time, boy!"

"Is there any other way to destroy these things?"

"Permanently?"

"What do you mean?"

Benno sighed. "You do understand what these creatures are, right? They are the sons of Gruza. They are demi-gods. As such, they are immortal. We can't kill them. No one can. You might as well try to kill Dodola, or Zorya, or Zeme."

"But we killed those two at the Siroky, didn't we?"

"Yes, we destroyed their physical bodies, for a time. Those they will regenerate. In another moon, they will once again walk the earth."

Vali stopped and stared at the trow. "Then what are we even doing going against them? These fiends will find us, and kill us, and that will be the end! This is madness!"

"Don't worry, boy, it ain't that serious. They can't find us unless Ewa's scrying on us. And she ain't, right? Not since I severed her sense link, remember?"

"They still must have a general idea where we are," said Krina. "We didn't hide the fact that we traveled to Radovan."

"No, we didn't. But it'll be a lot harder for them to find us without magical help, that's for sure. They're attracted to folk with evil in their hearts, and we ain't evil. Don't worry about it."

Vali shook his head. "I don't believe this…"

"Fear not, my friend," said Krina. "I give you my word, that while there is breath in this body, these monsters will harm none of us."

Her calm words somewhat reassured the boy. For the first time, he wished Sir Dragos had come with them. It never hurt to have another warrior around. Vali knew he himself wasn't much of a fighter, especially against something like the sverak.

In their first three miles of travel, they passed through three sleeping riverside villages, then left any trace of civilization far behind. Once the darkness began to fade, heralding the approach of a new day, Benno called a halt. Vali was exhausted, both from fear and the grueling march.

The trow pointed south, across the river.

"We're crossing here. It's few miles to Dimovo. We'll set up camp there and take some rest."

The trow unsheathed his sword, and walked to the water's edge, immersing the point of his blade into the river.

"Gather 'round, everyone, and touch the sword. Just like before."

They did as he instructed.

" _Zorya, Dodola, tenaga kata perairan_ ," said Benno.

Vali followed the trow out onto the surface of the water, crossing the river and leaving Moravia behind. He knew then that he would most likely never return to the place of his birth.

Ahead of them loomed the thick mass of the Wood of Dimovo, which effectively marked the northern border of the kritocracy of Narvaa.

Benno reached into his satchel and withdrew a pewter flask. He opened it and took a long drink.

"What's that?" Vali asked. "Healing water?"

"Vark Fire, if you must know. Almost as good as Growlbark Black. At least those doghead bastards are good for something."

The boy grinned. "You're not sharing that?'

The trow scowled at him. "No I'm not, by Matka's Teeth! This cost me a pretty penny!"

The morning was chill and gloomy. Even though the storm had passed, the sky was still cloudy and bleak. Nothing moved on the plains, and the only sound the travelers heard was slight breeze rasping the long grasses of the plains.

Some time later, Vali glanced over at Krina. She plodded along behind him, her eyes vacant and staring. Her face looked strained and sick. Vali was just about to say something to her, when Benno suddenly screamed. Krina's head snapped up, and her eyes widened as she stopped dead and unsheathed her sword.

Vali looked ahead to Benno, who had a ten-foot spear protruding from his gut. The trow screamed again, crumpling and clutching at the haft of the spear. Vali watched in utter horror as Benno yanked the barbed tip out of his stomach before collapsing in a bloody heap on the ground.


	9. Peril on the Plains

"Look!" Krina cried, pointing with her sword. Twenty yards ahead of the trow stood a hulking horror, a nightmarish melding of a boar and a human, with stubby wings sprouting from its back. Bubbling slaver dripped from great tusks that protruded from beneath its porcine snout. Its runny, bloodshot eyes glared at Vali and Krina in hatred.

It raised its head and shrieked in triumph. Vali had heard that same scream at the temple outside of Pilzstadt, and at the Siroky, and again at Klid Zahrada. The shriek nearly stopped his heart. He had a sudden urge to turn and run, and he knew that his death had finally come. He could hide from them no longer.

Answering screams sounded from all around them. Vali whirled in terror to see four other fiends approaching them from all directions.

"Stay with me!" Krina shouted, spurring into action. She ran to Benno just as the boar-fiend leaped into the air and came at them, its tiny wings incredibly giving it flight. Vali stayed right at her side.

" _Karang!_ " she cried, raising her sword Haven to the sky. The ground rumbled beneath Vali's feet, and a wall of translucent, orange rock erupted from the earth around the pair, rising up and bending inwards, melding together to form a solid roof of stone over their heads. The conjured rock wall now completely enclosed them from the fiends.

"We are safe within the amber," said Krina calmly, lowering her sword. "They cannot harm us."

Vali glanced dubiously at the orange stone, then at the monsters that flew towards them, their poisoned spears held at the ready. They landed right outside the hunk of amber.

Three of them Vali had seen before. One was Hrdost, the second the raven-fiend from the road outside Pilzstadt. The third was the two-headed monster that Ewa had summoned in Klid Zahrada. The fourth was even more terrible than all the others. Standing twice as tall as its fellows, this behemoth looked like a cross between a man and a dragon. Its long, thick tail looked capable of shattering the magic rock with little effort.

Vali held his spear in clammy, shaking hands, and forced his mind and body back into some semblance of calm.

"Don't worry about them," Krina said as she knelt by Benno's side. "Nothing on this earth can penetrate the stone."

"How long does this thing last?"

"As long as I want it to last. We are safe."

The boy couldn't take his eyes off the fiends. They warily approached the amber, as if aware that something was amiss. Raven-fiend jabbed at the orange rock with its spear, and the sharp point rebounded harmlessly.

"Watch out!" Vali recoiled to the other end of the shelter as the dragon-fiend opened its gaping maw and blasted them with a spout of orange flame. The fire washed over the amber, but failed even to scorch it.

This sent the sverak into a frenzy. They screamed, and stomped, and stormed around the stone. They stabbed at it with their spears, smashed it with their fists, and kicked it with their feet. Their rage was almost comical, except for the fact that if they somehow overcame the power of the Spellsword Haven, they would slaughter the three taking shelter inside the rock.

"Is Benno okay?" Vali looked to Krina, who now rummaged in the trow's satchel, pulling out a glass vial.

Her eyes met Vali's. "I don't know. If this healing water doesn't work…"

The boy turned away from the sight of the dying trow, feeling a tight lump in his throat. In the few days he had known Benno, he had become quite fond of him. Vali couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

The boy knelt at trow's side, watching while Krina lifted the trow's head and poured the contents of the vial down his throat.

"Let's hope this works."

The minutes dragged on in agonizing slowness. The fiends worked themselves into a maniacal fury, beating on the stone with all of their might. But the stone held. Krina laid her fingers on Benno's neck to check his pulse. Finally she spoke.

"The wound is healing. But he's still unconscious."

A few minutes later, Hrdost spoke a sharp word of command to the other fiends, and they abruptly stopped their attack on the amber. Flying a few yards away, they all stood in a frightful circle and conferred in their guttural language. Vali felt sure they were coming up with some devious plan to destroy the shelter.

The sverak finished their talk, and Hrdost alone flew back to the stone. It regarded them with its single hideous eye, its face slightly distorted through the translucent amber.

"Give me the Amulet of Earth, little ones." Its voice was deep, harsh, and grating. "That is all I want. I will not kill you. Give me the amulet…now."

Krina stood up and stared defiantly at the creature. "Go back to whatever stinking hole you crawled out of, fiend of Gruza! You'll have neither the amulet nor us! Leave us be, or you will suffer my wrath!"

Hrdost's eye blinked, and it laughed its unnerving, gurgling wheeze.

"Your wrath is nothing to me, human. Killing you will take only a second of my time. But the pleasure I will derive from it will last for all eternity."

"Then I challenge you to a Duel of Three Wounds. If you win, I give you the amulet. But if I win, you and the other maggots of hate will depart this world, never to return."

Vali stared at Krina in shock. "No, don't…"

She silenced him with a look. But Hrdost only laughed harder.

"I have no time for your games, human. We are patient. No matter how long your paltry magic lasts, your food and water will not. You cannot hide inside your pretty magic stone forever. Consider my offer. Another won't be forthcoming."

The fiend turned and flew back to its fellows. They all stood staring at the shelter, waiting silently.

Suddenly, Benno groaned and slowly clambered to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Vali cried.

"Perfectly fine, now," the trow said stiffly. He looked down at his ripped and bloodstained shirt, then back up at Krina. "The healing water?"

"Yes."

"I didn't even see the spear coming at me until it was too late. The damn fiend was hiding in the grass."

Benno took a quick stock of the situation. "All right. We're surrounded by fiends. Not even close to any water. This amber here, you created this with your sword?"

"I did."

"What are its properties? Can we penetrate it from inside? Does it move, or is it stationary? How long does it last, and how many times can you conjure up the effect?"

"It is impenetrable from either side, and indestructible," said Krina. "It doesn't move, and it will last indefinitely, or until I end the spell. Although, as our kind friends out there noted, our food and water will not. We are besieged."

Benno tugged his beard-braids, lost in thought as he gazed out at the menacing sverak. At last he spoke.

"Well, let's see what I can do here. I have a spell stone that just might do the trick."

The trow reached into his satchel and pulled out a small diamond. Holding it in his palm, he took a deep breath and wiped his bald pate.

"Now, I need to concentrate on this next bit. Don't interrupt me, either of you, or the magic will be lost. And so will we, most likely."

Closing his eyes, the trow bowed his head.

Krina glanced at Vali. "Sit down. Rest. We will get out of this. You have my word."

The boy sat and leaned against the cool amber, trying to calm his nerves and keep his faith in the trow. After all, Benno had saved them from the sverak three times before. Vali wondered morosely when the Zharastvi's luck would finally run out.

Outside the shelter, the sky darkened. Vali wondered if it was an effect of Benno's magic. The minutes dragged on in agonizing suspense, and finally, the trow opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. He dropped the remains of the diamond to the ground. It had cracked and splintered into hundreds of glistening fragments.

"Watch."

Vali stared through the orange rock, just as the rain started to pour down in sheets. As the water burned their flesh, the fiends screamed, horrid shrieks of pain, rage, and defeat. They disappeared abruptly, using their transporting powers to flee the storm.

"You can dispel the rock now, Krina."

She smiled and spoke a single word. The amber melted away as if it had never been. Wind and water whipped their faces and bodies. A flash of lightning illuminated the plains around them, and seconds later, a blast of thunder rumbled overhead, shaking the ground.

"I hope you like my storm!" the trow shouted, wiping the rain from his face as he pulled his hood up over his head. "We're safe, for now. But we've got to get to Dimovo. We can lose them for good inside the forest."

The trow turned to Krina. "Thank you, girl, for saving me. That was some quick thinking on your part. If it weren't for you, old Benno'd be dead now. You saved my life, and there ain't many in Nadani who can say that."

Krina smiled wanly. "You're welcome, Benno. And I'm sorry about…what I said to you in Radovan…"

"Pay it no heed. It's all in the past. Let's get out of this blasted rain!"

They crossed the plains in haste, heading south. Over an hour later, they reached the Wood of Dimovo, and slipped into its concealing depths. Benno led them to a suitable campsite next to a tiny stream, and they threw off their sodden gear and settled down on the mossy bank, trying to stay dry.

"We'll set out at dusk," Benno said. "I'll take first watch."

They drank from the stream and filled their water skins, then settled down on the wet moss and tried to get some sleep. Slumber quickly overtook Vali, but he slept fitfully. In his vague dreams, the fiends pursued him across the Moors, jabbing him repeatedly with their sharp spears.

Benno woke him for his watch, and the boy sat huddled by the stream, wrapped in his wool cloak, his senses alert for any sign of danger. As he sat alone, he pondered all the strange events that had happened since the day he met Benno. He still couldn't believe that they had escaped the clutches of the sverak, yet again. He was beginning to think that perhaps there was a chance that they could defeat these monsters after all, recover all the pieces of the Seal of Zakladni, and stop Ewa's plan to take control of Moravia.

Vali thought about what had happened to Krina, and he felt sorry for her. He couldn't believe the king, her own father, had treated her so badly. Then he realized something that he hadn't put together until now. If the king was Krina's father, then Ewa was her aunt. The boy wondered how Krina felt about her aunt turning to evil. Had they been close? Probably not, he guessed. Krina didn't seem close to anyone, except maybe Dragos. But after the way she had dismissed him back in Radovan…

The boy let his thoughts wander, and before he knew it, his watch was over. He woke Krina, and tried to get some more rest. It seemed that he had just fallen asleep when Benno shook him awake.

They ate a quick breakfast before setting out on their march. Benno led them out of the Wood of Dimovo, but they kept close to the edge of the wood as they walked. The night was dark and cold, and the night sky clear.

Soon after starting their march, the rain suddenly stopped.

"Storm's over," said Vali.

Benno grinned at him. "Or is it just beginning?"

They spent three nights walking the moors, and saw nothing living, except for a few hawks hunting high up in the sky. During the days, they slept, camping in patches of long grass that offered concealment from prying eyes. They lit no fires, even though the weather was growing increasingly cooler. On their fourth march, they reached the edge of Steinbaum, and walked due north for seven more miles, reaching Pilzstadt sometime after midnight.

They halted at the spring on the right side of the road that marked the location of the Zharastvi temple. Vali suddenly remembered that day, two years earlier, when he had stopped for a drink at that well, and had looked up and noticed the temple of the hiding silently among the trees.

They approached the ancient building. Vali felt a warm sense of peace and comfort as he gazed upon it, as if this were truly his home. They entered and took shelter in the back room, the same room where Vali and Krina had once lived.

Benno served up a cheerless dinner of trail rations and water, and they ate quietly. Everyone's thoughts were somewhere else.

"It's a few hours until dawn," said Benno. "But I don't want to waste any more time. I need to explore this temple."

The trow unsheathed his sword, and spoke a Word of Fire. His blade burst into flame, which illuminated the entire interior of the temple. With sword in hand, Benno made a laborious search. First, he examined every inch of wall, ceiling, and floor space, before stepping outside to examine the building's exterior.

After some time, he came stomping back into the temple, swearing like a Zsalokian sailor. He stood in the middle of the chamber, staring up at the pentacle carved into the wall above the melted altar.

"Find anything?" the boy asked.

Benno scowled at him. "Not a blasted thing."

Vali walked over to him, and followed his gaze to the pentacle.

"What does your clue say? Remember, the one you found at Klid Zahrada?"

" _He who finds merely one of these temples, will discover the means to find them all."_

"Okay, so we're in one of the temples, so the means to find the others has got to be here. Or it _was_ here, at the time of this scroll's writing. This building is completely ordinary, right?"

"Completely. Well, except for the altar and the pentacle, that is."

"And the amulet."

The trow's eyes widened slightly. He reached into his satchel and pulled out the copper triangle. Examining it closely, he grunted and went to slip it back into his bag.

"Wait a second, Benno," Vali said. "Let me see that for a minute."

The trow handed it to him. The boy studied it for a moment, and glanced again up at the pentacle on the wall.

"Benno, look. I think the amulet is scaled to the size of the pentacle."

The trow frowned. "What are you prattling on about?"

"Look." Vali moved over to the wall, being careful of the melted lump of black rock that had once been the altar beneath the pentacle. To emphasize his point, he pressed the amulet into one of the triangular shapes carved into the pentacle.

"See, it's the same size."

The trow's eyes brightened. "No, not there. Put it in the lower left point of the star."

The boy did as the trow commanded. The pentacle suddenly flashed with a brilliant light, and Vali stumbled hastily away, dropping the amulet. Benno's eyes widened as the light bathed his face. He stared in amazement at the wall.

The pentacle glowed with a muted yellow radiance that faded as quickly as it had appeared. Seemingly carved into the stone above the pentacle now appeared large letters fashioned of the same yellow light.

"Vechi Vraja," Benno intoned reverently, as the letters slowly faded away.

"What does it mean?"

The trow grinned. "Weren't you paying attention when I told you the story of the fall of Brasov? Vechi Vraja is the monastery of the Zharastvi."

Benno slapped him hard on the back. "Har har! You done good, boy! I knew there was a reason we let you tag along!"

Krina emerged through one of the doorways to the back room. "What are you two doing? What was that light?"

"Randa here has just solved the riddle of the amulets. He triggered a mirage that spelled out the name of the Zharastvi monastery, Vechi Vraja. That's where we'll find the locations of the other temples."

A faint smile touched Krina's lips. "Good job, Vali. You are quite smart."

The boy shrugged. "I'm sure Benno would have figured it out in due time."

The trow guffawed, thumping Vali on the back again. "You're absolutely right I would have! But today, we'll let you be the hero."

"Where is this monastery?" Krina asked.

"Two days journey north of Felsengarten," said Benno. "Along the banks of the Siroky."

"We are fortunate that it is so close."

"Yeah, and if we hadn't been driven off from this place the first time, we'd probably be well on our way to recovering these amulets! Oh well. No use crying over spilt milk, right? Try to get some sleep, you two. I want to be up by mid-day. We should reach Felsengarten by nightfall. I'll take the first watch."

"We don't need to set a watch," I said. "Nothing's ever bothered us here before."

The trow fixed him with a stern stare. "You didn't have the sverak after you before. We take watches."

Vali and Krina went into the back room, and soon fell asleep. If the boy had any disturbing dreams, he had no memory of them when he woke.

Krina woke Vali for his turn at watch. It went by quickly, as the boy sat just inside the doorway of the temple and reflected on all the memories he had of the place. It had been peaceful and calm living here all alone with Krina, and he began to regret that things had changed. Now they had to march off on some dangerous adventure, and the Mother only knew if any of them would ever return.

Vali woke Benno for his turn at watch, and fell quickly back to sleep. It wasn't long after that he felt the trow shaking him awake.

They ate a quick breakfast, or rather lunch, since it was nearly noon. As they set out along the road, Vali glanced wistfully back at the temple. Krina caught the glance.

"You know you can stay here, if you'd like."

The boy shook his head in irritation. "No, Krina. I gave you my word. Where you go, I go. It's that simple. It wouldn't be the same without you, anyway."

She made no response, and the three walked down the narrow trail that led to Felsengarten. Vali had been to the trow town once before, with his master Miloslav's caravan, when he was nine years old, but he didn't remember much about the trip.

As he thought about the trows, he suddenly wondered why they lived out in the middle of nowhere. Most of the trows in Nadani lived down south, in the kritocracy of Narvaa. There were also many in Tizsalok, but hardly any in Moravia. Vali asked Benno about it.

"There was a trow who lived about four hundred years ago. Name of Rambert Krause. He was an explorer from Tizsalok who traveled down the Siroky and discovered Lake Gottenwass, and the caverns of healing water beside them. What we now call the Mother's Well. When he returned home and told of his marvelous discovery, a group of priests and pilgrims went to the site, and proclaimed it a holy place. Felsengarten sprang up from the temple the trows built in honor of the Mother. But the trows don't live out in the middle of nowhere, as you so eloquently put it. There are four other independent settlements around the perimeter of the lake. Gottenwass is wood trow country…and vark country, for that matter."

A few hours later, Vali moved up next to Krina. It had been a while since they had talked. Ever since Radovan, she was more moody and withdrawn than usual. Vali could guess what was bothering her, but he could do nothing to ease her pain.

"Ewa…she's your aunt, isn't she?"

She glanced at the boy, and her brow creased.

"She is."

"How does that make you feel?"

Krina didn't answer for a long while, but walked with her head bowed, as if deep in thought.

"It both saddens me and makes me angry that these fiends have her under their control. For she is not a bad woman, Vali. She was always nice to me. And from what Benno says, she was a good friend to him as well."

"She was," the trow nodded. "Of course that was before she cast a curse upon me and then tried to kill me at Klid Zahrada. As far as being bad, she always had a dark shadow around her, Krina. I know you choose not to see it, but let me tell you something about these sverak. They are using her to try to reestablish the cult of Gruza. And they wouldn't waste their time trying to corrupt someone who is virtuous and righteous. No, they seek out those who are easily corruptible, those who already have the seed of wickedness planted in their hearts."

"I'm not denying that she may have this seed," said Krina. "Who doesn't have selfishness in their heart? I'm saying that if these fiends had left her alone, she wouldn't now be plotting to take over Moravia. The sverak have corrupted her. And instead of trying to help her, trying to get her to see the error of her ways, and bring her back into Matka's favor, my father sends us on a quest to kill her! How is he any less wicked than she is? For isn't murder a sin?"

"In some cases…"

"Then it should be in all cases. Are we humans so proud that we presume to twist Matka's tenets to our own advantage?"

Benno sighed. "Now ain't the time for a philosophical debate. Don't you see, Krina? Ewa is _beyond_ the Mother's grace. All that remains now is to stop her, by whatever means necessary. Do you think I want to kill my old friend? My heart ain't made of stone, whatever you might think. But you saw the way she acted in the monastery! I couldn't get within ten feet of her without getting blasted by fire, or lightning, or some such. And she knows that you're with me now. Do you think she trusts you? She'd probably murder you as soon as look at you."

"All just conjecture. I am her niece! She wouldn't harm me! I… "

"Now you're talking like a fool."

Krina sighed in exasperation. "You don't know everything, Benno Burkhardt."

"I know when someone's talking like a fool. I thought you were on our side, Krina. Not Ewa's."

"I am trying to do the right thing, here, Benno," she said icily. "That is all."

The trow shook his head. "And so am I, girl."

Krina subsided into a moody silence, and moved back to the end of the line.

An hour later, they stopped for lunch and rested by the side of a well next to the road. They ate in total silence. The sour moods of Krina and Benno had overwhelmed Vali as well.

Before Krina had mentioned trying to save Ewa from her wickedness, the thought hadn't even entered the boy's mind. For weren't you supposed to destroy evil, not try to redeem it? _Could_ you redeem it? He didn't know. He saw the validity in both their arguments, but he didn't want to get involved in the debate.

Their awkward meal ended soon enough, and they again took to the narrow, winding trail. They marched until dusk, speaking few words to each other, and taking only one short break.

"We should reach town in about an hour," said Benno. "We'll sleep in warm, soft beds tonight."

They had only gone a little further down the road when they entered the cold spot. The day had been chill, but now it felt as if they had walked into a zone of frigid air. Daylight fled as dusk settled in, and the air around them grew darker and more menacing.

"What is it?" Krina whispered, as Benno stopped suddenly. His eyes scanned the dense woods on either side of the trail.

"I don't know. But you can feel the cold, can't you?"

Krina shuddered. "I feel this unearthly chill, if that's what you mean."

"I think…"

Four figures detached themselves from the trees on either side of the road and came rushing towards them. Vali realized in horror that they were the skeletons of varks. Their bones creaked as they closed in on them, their bony hands clutching spears raised to kill.

Vali unsheathed his sword as one of them charged him. He heard Benno and Krina draw their blades, and the trow shouted an incantation. A flash of bright flame erupted from behind the boy, and the trow cried out in pain.

Vali couldn't help either of them. He had to concentrate on the foe before him. All of Krina's training came rushing back to him, and he fought calmly. But a part of his brain screamed that this was different from mere training. If he lost this fight, he would die.

He got in a lucky shot against his foe, but his sword only nicked its ribcage and did no damage. Vali realized in fear that his blade was nearly useless against a fleshless opponent. But he instantly banished the doubt and the fear, as Krina had taught him He kept his focus.

Swords and spears clashed together around him, and Benno screamed again, followed by Krina. The skeletons were killing them! It was too much for the boy. Panic and terror overtook him. He tried to disarm his foe, a move that Krina had taught him, but he made a deadly mistake. The skeleton in turn sent his own sword flying from his grasp. The undead lunged at him, and its spear ripped into his gut.

Vali fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and screaming, his wound burning with a pain and a cold that threatened to freeze his heart. He watched in detached fascination as the skeleton stepped forward and raised its spear to finish him. Vali heard Benno cast another spell.

Just as the spear thrust down towards him, the very air erupted in a brilliant burst of white fire. The skeleton exploded, shooting out bones and bone fragments in all directions. Vali heard Benno shout in triumph.

But his wound was mortal, and he sank down into death.


	10. An Unwelcome Visitor

Vali woke some time later, how much later he couldn't tell. He opened his eyes, and saw that he lay on a mattress in a strange, round room. Benno sat on a chair next to him.

"He's awake." Krina stood at the foot of the bed, watching the boy intently.

"So he is!" Benno cried. "Welcome back to the world, Randa!"

"What's going on?" Vali had no clear idea of where he was or what had happened.

"Do you recall the skeletons that attacked us?"

He frowned and shook his head, but as he fought through the fog that enveloped his memory, bits and pieces came back to him.

"I do remember. They came out of the woods. There was a flash of light, and they exploded."

"That was my doing." the trow grinned. "I hit them with lightning, but not before one of them stuck its spear into your gut. We nearly lost you, boy."

"Where are we?"

"Felsengarten. This is my humble home," the trow grunted. "It's a good thing I keep a small store of healing water hidden away here, otherwise I would have had to trek back up to the Well."

Vali closed his eyes and tried to relax. He could hardly believe that he had almost died.

"What were those things that attacked us, Benno? I know they were skeletons, but…does this mean that Ewa has released them upon us?"

The trow snorted. "No. Those were vark skeletons, not human, like the zvoleni. Remember, Ewa has learned the art of necromancy from the sverak, so she can animate dead bodies to serve her. Not a massive army, by any means, but enough to cause us some trouble. She must have dug up a vark graveyard. The varks bury their dead. They don't burn them like trows, or humans, or the other civilized races do. "

"I couldn't imagine facing an entire army of those things." The boy shuddered. "My first fight. And look what happened. I dropped my sword…"

"What is important is that you are alive," said Krina. "You survived your first battle. Which is something many warriors cannot say. Just learn what you can from the experience, and the next time, you won't make the same mistake."

"The next time," Vali muttered.

"Don't worry about it," said the trow. "I myself got pretty tore up too. I'm going to have to dust off my leather cuirass. I can't be running around Nadani getting sliced to pieces, now, can I? Har har! And I'll get us some trow war maces from the palsgrave's armory. Far better than swords for smashing bones. If Ewa wants to play games, I'm more than happy to oblige her."

The door to Benno's house opened, letting in the bright sunlight. In walked Sir Dragoslav Krul. Vali was certainly surprised to see him.

The knight stopped at the foot of the bed. "You live, Randa. It is good to see you have regained some of your color."

"Thank you, Dragos."

The trow peered into Vali's face. "How do you feel, boy?"

"Fine. I mean…a little tired, that's all."

"Well, you just lay here and get some more sleep. Krina will get you some food in a minute, if you're hungry. As for me, I'm off to see the palsgrave."

"I'll be fine, Benno. I'm just going to try to sleep some more. And…thanks. Thanks for saving my life."

The trow grinned. "Well, what did you expect, boy? I was just going to leave you there to die? Now get some rest."

The others left the trow's house, shutting the door gently behind them.

Vali fell asleep in no time at all, and woke later to the sound of voices. Krina and Dragos.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am…sorry…about what I said back in Radovan. I…I know that this is difficult for you, Dragos. It's hard for me as well. But you must understand the way I feel."

"Don't be sorry." Dragos' voice held a slightly bitter edge. "You have every right to be angry with me. I had my chance to take a stand against him when your father banished you. And I chose to do nothing, to say nothing. I have shamed and dishonored both myself and you."

Her voice went cold. "But still you serve him."

Dragos said nothing for a few moments. He sighed. "I do. It is…not easy, as you say. You are right, Krina. I do nothing for you, yet at the same time, I ask you to forgive me. But I cannot forgive myself. I hope you know how much I love you, even though you doubt that I do."

"It's not that I doubt your love for me. But you love my father as well, more than you love me. No, I'm not asking you to choose, Dragos, but you must understand. You can only love one of us at a time, and at this time, it is him. Perhaps at some point that will change. But until it does, I cannot accept your love. And I cannot love you in return."

"And what if I renounced my knighthood, and my lands, and my good name, what then?"

"Dragos, I know that doing so would break your heart. I wouldn't ask that of you."

"But if it is the only way you would have me…"

Krina sighed. "Perhaps it is fated that we should never be together. Perhaps all this…is the will of Matka. We should not struggle to change a destiny that is already laid out before us."

"If that is what you truly believe…"

Her voice dripped with bitterness. "I don't know what I believe anymore, Dragos. So much has happened. A year ago, I was the most honored and beloved Kavalir in all of Moravia. Now I am a criminal banished from her homeland, wandering Nadani in disgrace. Let us just do what we must do. Let us concentrate on dealing with my aunt, for that is paramount. As for what may come after…"

"That is most likely for the best. I just want you to know…that I am truly sorry for everything that has happened to you, and for every way that I have failed you. I wish I could make it up to you…"

"There is no need, Dragos. Come, let us speak of other matters."

Vali lay in bed, pondering the import of their words, feeling sorry for both of them. Life just didn't seem fair. The boy wished there was something he could do for them, but he knew the notion was absurd. He felt that the best thing he could do would be to stay out of their affairs.

They moved onto another topic of conversation, and Vali took the opportunity to pretend to wake up.

"How do you feel?" Krina asked. She and Dragos rose up from where they had been sitting at the round table in the middle of the room.

The boy climbed out of bed and ran his hand through his mop of tangled hair.

"Hungry, mostly."

"Let me get you something to eat."

Krina rummaged in her haversack, and brought out some trail rations. She made room for Vali at the table, and the boy sat down and ate his meal with gusto.

A heavy knock pounded on the door, and they all glanced at each other.

"Master Burkhardt?" called a deep, gruff voice from outside the house. A red-faced trow with a braided black beard, and clad in a red and black uniform, peered through the window.

"Oh! I'm sorry to intrude! I'm looking for Master Burkhardt."

"I don't know where he is," said Dragos. "He may be visiting with the palsgrave."

The trow hesitated for a moment. "You are Sir Dragoslav Krul, are you not?"

"Yes, indeed," said the knight. "How can I help you, good sir?"

"Well, it's actually you I'm looking for. You or your friend, the Lady Krina, or both. You see, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Dragos stood up. "From where? Who is it?"

"A Lady Aneta Novak, Kavalir of the kingdom of Moravia."

Krina and Dragos locked eyes. Krina swiftly stood, and adjusted her sword belt.

"What is her business, good sir?" Dragos asked.

"She merely asked if Master Burkhardt had come home recently, and if so, if he had any companions with him. When we answered yes to both questions, she asked us to describe his companions. So we did, and she named you two by name, and asked us to come and kindly retrieve you."

Dragos' face went grim. "Come, Krina. Let us go face our old _friend_."

The knights went to the door, first picking up their shields from where they lay on the floor. Vali reached for his sword belt.

Krina whirled around. "What are you doing?"

"Going with you."

"No, Vali, please stay here. We can handle this. Don't get involved."

Vali hesitated. Dragos glared at him. The boy quickly thought of an argument, but none would come to him. Before he could say anything further, Dragos opened the door, and the two of them left Benno's house, shutting the door behind them.

Vali went to the window and watched them walk down the street, behind the trow guard. The boy wondered if he should disobey them, and follow anyway. But if he did, they would be upset. He thought of going to find Benno, but he really had no idea where the trow had gone. The boy knew why Aneta Novak was here. To bring Krina, and possibly Dragos as well, to justice.

He couldn't let Aneta take his friends back to where only a swift death awaited them. And he couldn't go looking for the trow, either. There was no time. He buckled on his sword belt, and left the house, turning right down the stone street, in the direction the knights had gone.

Felsengarten was a small town of about only five hundred trows. Their houses, made of stone, were smaller than human houses. They were round and single-storied, with a single window set next to each door, and a flat roof with a chimney poking out of the western side. Each house had a little yard of well-tended grass, and a small garden set in the rear. Behind the garden stood one or more smaller stone buildings, which served as sheds, or barns, or both, for most of them swarmed with chickens and other various livestock.

There were a few trows out and about, mostly women tending their gardens, or hanging the wash. Trow children played boisterously in their yards, or out in the streets. More than a few of these youngsters stared up at the boy with wide, curious eyes as he passed. One of them, a little girl, even ran shrieking back to her mother.

After a minute, the boy reached the end of the street, and looked out into the main courtyard. Dragos and Krina walked towards the gate in the outer wall, still accompanied by the guard. Vali slowed his pace, not wanting them to catch sight of him. They reached the open portcullis and walked under it, and the boy slowly followed. Passing under the gate, he entered a torch-lit, narrow tunnel, and descended a set of narrow stairs that led downward in a steep grade. Next to the stairs ran a smooth ramp, presumably for livestock and wagons that couldn't navigate the stairs.

Vali saw green grass and daylight down beyond the archway at the far end, and slowed his pace even more, not wanting to give himself away. Halfway down the steps, he stopped, waiting patiently until the others reached the bottom. They turned left upon exiting the tunnel, and Vali quickly hurried down after them.

The trow guard suddenly appeared back on the landing, glancing up at him curiously. Vali smiled at him, and the trow waved back at him.

The boy didn't want Dragos and Krina to see him, so when he reached the trow, he started up a conversation with him, to stall for time. Before long, the guard was prattling on about something, but Vali wasn't listening. After a few minutes, he excused himself.

"I would love to stay and talk, good sir, but I have pressing business to attend to, and my friends have gone off without me."

"Aaah, that's right. You were there with them at Master Burkhardt's house. I recall the lady telling you to stay there."

The trow winked and grinned, patting the boy's shoulder.

Vali smiled sheepishly before turning away and peering through the archway. Krina and Dragos walked across the grass towards Aneta Novak, who stood next to a gigantic, four-legged, gray-feathered eagle. A keythong. The beast cocked its head quizzically as the knights approached. Vali lingered near the wall, alert and watching, his hand on his sword.

Krina and Dragos stopped a few paces from the woman, and the three exchanged words. The boy couldn't hear their conversation. Aneta, however, looked directly at him, and said something to the others. Dragos and Krina turned around, frowning at Vali.

He grinned sheepishly. Figuring there was no further point in trying to be sneaky, he walked over to join them.

Krina's tone was icy. "Didn't I tell you to stay there?"

"Yeah, well…" Vali's eyes went to Aneta. She had been among the knights who had arrested Krina in the temple in Radovan. She was dressed as a knight, much like Krina and Dragos, but the device on her tabard and shield was a blue hawk on a yellow field. Across her back hung a sword with a yellow gem set into the pommel. She had blue eyes and sandy hair, much like Vali, which bespoke her Brasovian heritage. The boy briefly wondered about her status as a knight, since the nobility was usually only comprised of Moravians with pure blood.

"Enough with the pleasantries," Dragos growled suddenly. "What do you want, Aneta?"

The knight stood stiff and stern, his face hard and unforgiving.

The woman's eyes flashed on Krina. "You know why I'm here. Why else? The king has commanded me with bringing you to justice."

"Justice?' Dragos laughed scornfully. "Is that what he calls it? Banishing a woman unjustly, for a crime that…"

"Unjustly?" Aneta's eyebrows arched, and she struggled for a moment to regain her composure. "Are you questioning the decisions of our liege and lord?"

Dragos hesitated a moment before replying. "Of course I am! We all are! Even you! Remember our anger after the king banished Krina? Yet we continued to serve him, as if nothing at all had happened. King Vilem banishes his only daughter, our captain, and we say and do nothing! Like a bunch of sniveling cowards afraid of being punished!"

"What was there to say and do, Dragos? Our allegiance is to him, not to our captain." Aneta's eyes again fixed on Krina. "Enough talk! I came here to bring you back to Radovan, Krina. You can come of your own volition, or you can come by force. And as for you, Sir Dragos, I didn't expect to find you here, but the king thought you might be in collusion with her and the trow. My orders are to issue an Edict of Banishment against you…"

"By the Mother's Fist!" Dragos cried. "He has gone too far this time! Why not just banish all of us?"

"He only punishes those who work against his will," Aneta said softly. Her face cracked, revealing her internal struggle. "I am sorry, my friends, but I swore an oath to obey him. The same oath that you two swore. But unlike you, I cannot dishonor myself by disobeying him. Krina, will you come of your own accord?"

"My answer is the same as I gave in Radovan."

Krina's dark eyes flashed. Her hand moved to her sword, and she unsheathed it in one fluid motion. Bringing blade and shield to bear, she stepped forward and assumed a battle stance.

Aneta stepped back, swiftly adopting a defensive position.

"Don't do it, Krina!" Aneta cried. "I don't want to fight you. You were like a sister to me!"

Aneta unsheathed her sword. "Remember, Krina, I hold the Spellsword Dazer."

"And I hold the sword Haven… _sister!_ "

Spitting the word, Krina lunged, swinging for Aneta's head. Aneta effortlessly blocked the blow. The women departed from each other, circling and feinting, searching for any opening or advantage.

"Krina, no!" Vali ran forward, but Dragos grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face him.

"Do not interfere, Randa. This is her fight."

"This is madness!" The boy tried to pull away from the knight's grasp, but Dragos was too strong. The knight pushed the boy away from him, and in an instant, his blade was out, pointing at Vali's throat. The boy stared at him, fear and anger contorting his features.

"Do not interfere, Randa. Unsheathe your blade, slowly. Drop it on the ground, and back away."

Seething with emotion, Vali reluctantly obeyed. The knight moved forward and stepped on his sword.

"Why aren't you helping her!" Vali screamed. "Don't you love her, you stupid bastard?"

Dragos' face turned red, and he scowled fiercely. "Who are you to address me, a Kavalir of Moravia, in such a manner? You had best hold your tongue, you base churl, or I may cut it out!"

The boy wasn't daunted by the knight's words. "If she dies, I'm holding you responsible. Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Behind him, Vali heard the clang of sword on shield and armor, the grunts and groans of the two battling women. Whirling around, forgetting Dragos for the moment, the boy watched the fight, barely daring to breathe.

Aneta lunged in for a strike, and Krina moved too slowly to deflect it. The blade slashed across her leg, erupting in a sudden, deafening roar of magical thunder. Krina cried out and crumpled to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!" Vali ran for Aneta, his hands reaching for her throat. Strong hands suddenly grabbed him from behind and held him fast. He struggled furiously in Dragos' arms, but he couldn't break free. He cursed in rage and despair.

The knight threw him roughly to the ground, and Vali lay there, overcome by emotion. Dragos slowly walked up to Aneta. The female knight knelt by Krina's side, and checked her for signs of life.

Aneta glanced up at Dragos, who now stood over her. "She lives. My sword has merely stunned her. I didn't want to hurt her, Dragos. The Mother knows I didn't. But I have my orders, and I must obey my king."

As Aneta hung her head in a silent prayer of forgiveness, Dragos reached down and picked up the Spellsword Dazer from the ground where Aneta had dropped it. The knight stared down at Aneta and frowned.

The woman glanced up at him sharply. "What are you…"

With a roar of fury, Dragos brought the flat of the blade slamming down on her head. The concussive blast of the sword's magic knocked her unconscious to the ground.


	11. The Mother's Well

"Dragos, what are you doing?"

The knight scowled at the Vali. "Saving Krina's life. We've only got a few minutes. Make sure Aneta doesn't wake up. Here, take this. If she moves, hit her again."

He handed Dazer to Vali, and walked over to the keythong. The bird flapped its wings and shrieked in warning, backing away from the knight.

Dragos spoke soothing words to the beast as he approached, and soon it settled down enough for him to reach up onto its saddle and take a length of rope from the saddlebag. He swiftly cut some lengths and bound Aneta with it.

"Krina is but dazed. She should wake up in a few minutes. Bring her back to Benno's house."

The knight lifted Aneta's inert body, and walked away with his burden. Vali glanced warily at the keythong. The beast regarded him with an unfriendly eye, and the boy kept his distance.

A few minutes later, Krina regained consciousness. Vali helped her to her feet, and glanced up at the walls of Felsengarten, set on the flat top of a gigantic mass of rock that rose sixty feet in the air.

"Can you walk?" he asked. "I need to get you back to Benno's house."

Krina nodded, and in a few minutes, she felt well enough to walk. They made their way back to the trow's dwelling, and Vali opened the door.

Aneta lay on her back in the middle of the floor of the small house, still bound, and now gagged with a piece of cloth. Dragos stood above her, and turned to Vali as he entered.

"I am going to find the trow. He should be able to advise us in this matter. Stay here and watch over the ladies."

Vali nodded wordlessly, and the knight left the house.

Krina sat down wearily at the table, her head bowed. The boy approached her in concern. "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm all right. Just a little dizzy."

Vali glanced over at Aneta, wondering if he should tend to her as well. She lay on the floor, staring straight up at the ceiling, her eyes blazing in shame and indignation. Vali felt sorry for her. She was only doing her job, even though it was a job that Krina's friends couldn't allow her to finish.

Dragos and Benno soon returned, and the trow took stock of the situation. "I believe I can talk some sense into Lady Novak here. Dragos, Vali, why don't you take Krina out for some air, eh?"

The three went outside, and stood in the grass of Benno's front yard. Krina turned to Dragos and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, my friend," she whispered.

Dragos returned the embrace. "For what, pray tell?"

"For making your choice, at last."

The knight smiled bitterly. "I believe the choice was made for me. I…I couldn't let her take you back to your death."

Krina released him, and stepped back, staring into his eyes.

"I know that, Dragos. And whatever happens now, know that I am with you."

The knight frowned. "I know not what will happen now. We are homeless, the both of us."

"For a little while. We could always offer our services to the Queen of Tizsalok, or else set sail for one of the outer isles."

"There is always that." Dragos sighed. "But I have dishonored both the knighthood and myself. I struck Aneta from behind, cowardly, with no warning. It was an unhappy blow, and I fear that the Mother will punish me for it threefold. I must atone for my sin."

Krina turned away from him, her voice bitter. "And if you hadn't stricken her down, perhaps even now I would be on way back to Radovan, to my execution."

"I could have challenged her to a fair duel…"

Krina whirled on him. "Is there really any point in wondering what you should have or could have done? I can tell you firsthand, it doesn't do any good. In fact, it does a lot of harm. I…"

Benno's door suddenly opened, and the trow walked outside with Aneta. Dragos scowled, his hand moving to his sword. But the woman merely headed off down the road, staring straight ahead as if her mind was in a fog.

Krina turned to Benno. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, I just used a Word of Spirit to convince her that it would be in everyone's best interest if she returned home, and forgot that she had seen any of us here. Har har! Of course, the magic don't last forever. Once the enchantment wears off, Lady Aneta might just turn around and come back after us. We should be out of Felsengarten before this time tomorrow."

"Where shall we go?" said Dragos.

"Vechi Vraja, of course. But before that, I want to take a trip to the Mother's Well. I need to stock up on healing water. And while we're out there, we're going to try to capture ourselves a vark. Make him tell us where Ewa is hiding."

Krina nodded in approval. "We should arm ourselves with trow war maces, then. In case we run into any more of those skeletons."

"That's right," the trow laughed. "I was supposed to scrounge up a few of those! You all eat your lunch, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

The trow left them again, and the others ate a silent and hasty meal. Krina finished before the others, and wordlessly stalked out of the house. Vali watched her go, and flicked a quick glance at Dragos. The knight kept his eyes on his food, but his face had darkened.

Benno returned soon enough with the war maces. They were heavy and unwieldy weapons, not much more than a studded steel ball attached to a wooden haft. Vali stowed his in his haversack, doubting he had the skill to wield it effectively. He watched as Benno rummaged in a wooden chest next to his bed. The trow pulled out a worn cuirass of leather, and slipped it over his head.

"There! Now Benno's got a thicker skin, eh?"

They set off for vark country. Leaving Felsengarten behind, they headed southeast, skirting the edge of the vast lake Gottenwass as they wended their way through farmland and orchard. Many boats floated out on the lake, manned by trow fishermen.

Soon they came to the edge of the forest. As they moved in among the trees, Vali wondered just how many varks lived in these lands. He hoped they weren't getting themselves in over their heads. The boy recalled when they had rescued Dragos from the dogheads. Krina and Benno had killed six of them with relatively little effort, so the Vali had some confidence that they would be able to hold their own against a small party of varks. Any more than that might prove a challenge.

After covering nine miles, the terrain became increasingly more rocky. Great, irregular chunks of stone jutted up from the forest floor, competing for space with the trees, vines, and undergrowth. Benno advised caution and quiet, for any one of these outcroppings could harbor hidden crevasses or caves in which the varks liked to hide. Vali began to get nervous, and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Soon they came upon a massive rock formation that stretched out to the east and west for as far as they could see. Directly ahead of them, a great fissure split the rock, as if some titanic axe had cloven it in two.

Benno called a halt.

"The Well is up ahead, through this tunnel. I never like going this way. It's too narrow and makes a perfect place for an ambush. Sir Dragos, would you scout ahead for us?"

"Gladly," said the knight. He unsheathed his sword, and entered the narrow gorge. Its sides were nearly sheer, and rose up to a height of over fifteen feet.

"Do the varks know of this place?" Krina asked.

"I'm not sure," said Benno. "I've never run into any of them in the caverns, but that's not to say they don't come here. They most likely do, if they discovered the secret of the healing springs."

The three waited quietly until the knight returned and signaled that it was safe to continue. They made their way in single-file through the crevasse. The going was fairly straight and level. Vali kept his eyes on the cliffs above, dreading the sight of vark muzzles suddenly snarling down upon him. But nothing happened, and after about a mile of travel, they emerged through the end of the tunnel, into an open area surrounded by rocky walls on three sides. Before them, a dark, jagged opening gaped in the base of the stone.

The trow unsheathed his sword, and spoke a Word of Fire. The blade burst into flame, and Benno held it aloft, leading the way into the foreboding tunnel.

The cave was cool, and smelled slightly of mold and fungus. They walked in silence for a short while before Benno announced that they had reached their destination.

They emerged into a small round cavern, about ten yards in diameter. In the center of the cave lay a pool of water. At the back of the cave, on the far side of the pool, stood a statue carved from gray rock, in the likeness of a tall, female trow. Wisdom and mercy emanated from her majestic features.

"Who is that trow supposed to be?" Vali asked.

Benno laughed heartily, and the boy glared at him.

"What's so funny about that?"

"This is a temple," said Dragos in wonder. He sank to his knees, offering up a fervent prayer to Matka. Benno followed suit, but Krina stood stiff and still, her eyes locked onto the stone visage of the Mother.

"Oh," Vali said lamely, falling to his knees and offering up his prayers. "I didn't recognize her. But Matka is a human, not a trow."

"Don't be moronic, boy," Benno laughed. "Of course she's a trow! And a human, and a sprat, and a murr…did you think that the gods are human just because that's the way your race depicts them?"

"Well…I guess I just assumed…"

"Then you've learned something today. Matka appears as a trow, because trow sculptors carved this statue. This is the Mother's Well, the source of the healing water. Let's get our skins filled, eh?"

They removed their haversacks, and took their extra water skins to the pool's edge. In the light of Benno's flaming sword, Vali saw that the water was pure and clear. The bottom of the pool was awash in gold and silver coins.

"Whose money is this?"

"Matka's, of course!" said Benno. "The coins are gifts from the pilgrims who journey here. It shows respect to drop a few coins into the well after coming here to pray, receive healing, or take away some water."

Vali nodded, satisfied with the explanation, and bent to his task. Benno fished some coins out of his pocket, and tossed them into the pool.

"Dragos, what are you doing?" said Krina suddenly.

Vali looked up to see the knight kneeling by the edge of the pool, his eyes fixed on the statue of the Mother. His face rapt with wonder, he dropped his water skin into the water with a soft splash.

Either the knight didn't hear, or he chose to ignore the question. Slowly rising to his feet, and not taking his eyes from the face of the Mother, he walked straight into the pool and towards the statue.

"Humph," said Benno, tugging his beard-braids as he watched the knight stop in the middle of the pool and fall to his knees. He stretched out his arms towards the statue, and spoke in a husky voice filled with reverence.

"My lady, I am yours to command!"

"He's gone daft," the trow snorted.

"Hush," said Krina gently.

The statue of Matka suddenly erupted in a dazzling light, which the pool of water immediately echoed. Vali cried out and fell back, blinded by the intense radiance. He heard Benno cursing, then a splash as of something heavy falling into the water.

The light immediately dissipated. It took the boy a few moments to regain his sight, and when he did, he turned to see Benno hauling Dragos out of the pool. The knight looked unconscious, or even dead. Vali glanced at the statue of the Mother in trepidation. It no longer glowed.

"What happened?"

The trow shrugged, and lay the knight down at the water's edge.

"Oh, no," Krina whispered. "Dragos…"

She knelt by the knight's side, taking his hand in hers. Her face a mask of agonized concern, she turned to the trow.

"Please save him, Benno. Please!"

"I'll do my best, girl. But first I have to find out what's wrong with him. I need my space. Go outside. I'll call you both if I need you."

Nodding dumbly, Krina turned to leave the cave, but she faltered and turned back.

"Light, Benno. We will need light." The trow scowled up at her. "Well, so do I, damn it! I can't heal him in the dark! Just feel your way through the tunnel."

Krina and Vali left the cavern, making their slow way by touch through the dark tunnel. Once outside in the narrow gorge, Krina sat down and leaned back against the rock. She dropped her weary head in her hands.

"Did you see what happened?" Vali asked. "Did you see the light? It came out of the statue."

She looked at him gravely. "I saw. I fear that Dragos has been smitten by the Mother."

"Smitten? Why?"

"Perhaps for the dishonorable blow he struck that felled Aneta Novak. I don't know. Only the Mother knows for certain."

"Will he recover?"

"Again, I don't know. I hope so. I hope Benno can heal him."

After a few minutes, the trow emerged from the tunnel.

"Well, I can't heal him. I don't know what's wrong. He's not hurt, not at all. It seems that he's sleeping, but I can't wake him up."

Krina's eyes burned with concern. "Is there anything else you can do for him?"

"I've laid him back in the waters of the Well. They should do their job, but I don't know how long it's going to take. Why don't you go guard the other end of this gorge, Krina? There's nothing more you can do here."

She stared at him for a moment, before nodding curtly. "I must get my gear."

They all returned to the Well. Before Krina left the cave, she knelt in the water by Dragos' side. The knight lay in the pool, with only his head and upper body exposed to the air. Krina smoothed back his dark hair, and leaned in close to whisper something in his ear. She kissed him on the forehead. Slinging her shield across her arm, she stood up and headed for the tunnel.

"Be careful!" Vali called to her, and she nodded absently as she disappeared into the tunnel.

"You can fill up the water skins," Benno said. "But keep quiet, and keep out of my way, understand?"

Vali finished the task in relatively little time, and had nothing else to do, so he practiced with his sword. He went through the drills and exercises that Krina had taught him. He pretended that a horde of varks was attacking him, and he slew them all with his superior blade-work.

He tried practicing with the trow war mace, but had a tough time of it. The weapon was as heavy as four swords, and he had never used one before. After a few minutes of this, he gave up, and walked up to Benno, who sat next to the still form of Dragos. The trow sat staring at the statue of Matka. His flaming sword lay by his side. As Vali approached, the trow put his flask to his lips and took a long draught.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking, or drinking?"

The trow glanced at him, his eyebrows arching.

"A little of both, I guess. I'm trying to figure out what is wrong with Sir Dragoslav here. And so far, I'm coming up with nothing."

The trow went back to his silent reverie. Vali leaned up against the cavern wall and shut his eyes, trying to catch some rest.

An hour after he had fallen, the knight suddenly groaned weakly. The sound echoed weirdly around the cavern.

Benno went to his side, shining his flaming sword down near the knight's face. "Sir Dragos! Are you well?"

The knight' eyes opened, his eyelids flickering in the light of the fire.

"I…I believe so."

The trow put down his sword, and helped the man to his feet. "Are you injured?"

"I…" The knight looked at Benno in confusion, and ran a hand through his hair. He blinked several times, and stared around the cavern, his eyes wide in wonder.

"Dragos. Are you with us?"

The knight's blank stare disappeared in a flash, and he focused on the trow before him.

"I am, Benno. But something strange has happened. Wonderful and strange." His eyes went to the statue of the Mother. "A goddess has spoken to me."

"Humph." The trow tugged his beard-braids and eyed the knight warily. "Spoken to you? Who was it? What did she say?"

"It was Lada, the Goddess of Love. She came in the name of the Mother. And she had much to say."

Dragos shook his head, as if to clear something away. "She spoke about the Twelve Hedonic Adepts of Gruza, and the Twelve Blessed Acolytes of Matka. She spoke about war, and strife, and the coming conflict…"

Benno's face went grave. "The Twelve Adepts and Acolytes? Now this is interesting."

"Who are they?" Vali asked.

The trow sighed. "It's a long story. And I'm sure Dragos knows as much about it as I do. It has to do with Gruza, and the rise of his cult. The adepts are his priests, and the acolytes are the disciples of Matka who rise up to fight them. As in the past, when Gruza gains enough power in this world, the power of his cult also swells. In order to prevent this, Matka chooses her champions to combat his, and war swarms over the land."

There was silence for a long moment.

"Then it begins again," said Dragos in awe. "Gruza rises."


	12. Lair of the Varks

Vali knew a little of the history of Gruza and his cult, and a chill permeated his body. War. Strife. Suffering. Death.

"This isn't good."

"It never is," said the trow grimly.

"Does this have anything to do with Ewa Moravec?"

"It has _everything_ to do with her. I'll bet that she is one of Gruza's adepts. That makes her doubly dangerous. Now it is even more important that we destroy her. She has powers now, that…"

"That my own will match," said the knight.

"So she has chosen you, Dragos. I figured as much." The trow looked proudly at the knight. "A fine choice, too, I must say."

Dragos shook his head. "I am not worthy of such an honor, even though the Mother thinks differently. After I shamed myself by striking down Aneta…"

"If she finds you worthy, then you must also," said Benno curtly. "Modesty ain't going to defeat Gruza and his minions, you know. Your new powers will do that."

"My new powers…" Dragos echoed.

The knight unsheathed his sword and held it aloft. Vali noticed it wasn't the same sword he had carried into the cave. This sword's hilt was white, its blade a shimmering silver. The scabbard was fashioned from some soft, white leather.

"Where'd you get that thing?" Benno cried. "Where's your other sword?"

"She took it from me. Lada herself gave me this blade. Didn't you see?"

"No," said the trow. "All I saw was a blinding flash of light, right before you keeled over like a dead man."

"She came to me…" Dragos murmured, staring in wonder at his silver-bladed sword.

"Did Lada tell you about the other eleven acolytes? If we could gather them together…"

"She did. We are to all come together at the Temple of Matka in the city of Arguvan, on the night of the Harvest Moon."

The knight was amazed that he knew this information, even as he uttered it.

"Harvest Moon. That's next week." The trow tugged on one of his beard-braids. "Do you know when and where Gruza's adepts are to gather?"

"They already have. On the night of the last Buck Moon."

Benno's face creased with worry.

"Yes, my friend. You fear as I do. The adepts already walk the land, bearing orange swords imbued with Gruza's power. They could have already done much damage in three months' time."

The trow sighed. "As if we didn't have enough to worry about with Ewa. Well, it can't be helped. We can't be everywhere at once. We'll have to worry about the other adepts later. We've got our healing water, so we're done here."

They gathered up their gear and left the cave, but not before Dragos fell to his knees and offered up a long and fervent prayer to the Mother.

As they walked back through the narrow gorge, Vali thought about what had happened to Dragos inside the cave. It was surely a wonder, for how often did the Mother herself grant a portion of her power to a mere mortal? The boy wanted to ask Benno about the cult of Gruza and the history of the previous wars, but he felt that now wasn't the time.

He was jarred out of his musings by the shout of Dragos, who had walked up ahead of them to scout the way. Benno unsheathed his sword and hurried over to the knight, who knelt on the ground. Vali came last, and soon saw what had caused Dragos to shout.

Krina's shield lay on the ground. Benno picked something up that lay next to it. He held it up, revealing a crude, feathered dart.

"Vark sleep-dart," said the trow grimly. "See? There are two more."

Vali's eyes flew up to the rim of the gorge, and a sudden fear assailed him.

"The varks ambushed her," Dragos hissed. "And they will take us next, unless we leave now."

"I'm not going to argue with that," said Benno. "But lower your voice. I think we're safe for now. They would have attacked us by now, if that was their plan."

Vali was suddenly terrified. "The varks…what are they going to do to Krina?"

He needed no answer to that question. He already knew it. The same thing they had done to Dragos in Dreva Tremova. The boy's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of losing his friend.

"Don't give up hope yet, boy," Benno said. "I know a thing or two about varks, and so does Dragos here. We'll find her, as quick as we can."

The knight suddenly pointed. Vali followed his gaze, and he saw figures moving past the end of the tunnel. They were tall, hairy, dog-faced creatures, four in number, wearing crude leather cuirasses, armed with bows and swords. Their drawn bows pointed directly at them.

"Varks!" Vali shouted, just as Benno cried a similar warning.

"Trapped!" Dragos cried. The three unsheathed their swords. But before they could move, the vark bows sang, and the arrows tore into them. Vali ducked instinctively, hearing the shafts whiz past him. Benno cried out in pain, and the boy glanced over to see an arrow sticking out of the trow's leather cuirass. Another shaft struck Dragos full in the chest, but rebounded from his chain shirt. A second arrow stabbed into the knight's exposed leg, and a gasping grunt escaped his lips.

"Slay them!" the knight cried.

Raising his sword on high, Dragos charged the dogheads. A sudden image flashed into Vali's mind, of Dragos standing bound to a tree, bleeding and battered, as the varks of Dreva Tremova tortured him. A sudden hatred filled the boy's heart, and he followed the knight, any fear for himself forgotten in his desire to destroy the brutes that had treated Dragos so cruelly. Destroy the brutes that had taken his dear Krina, and were most likely serving her the same way.

As the trio charged, the varks dropped their bows and unsheathed their swords. Dragos met with one, slashing viciously at his throat. The vark blocked and countered swiftly, but the knight's shield caught the blow. Dragos countered with a swift stroke that cut deep into his foe's shoulder.

Before the brute could recover, Vali engaged him, his sword slashing and stabbing in a blur of furious motion. The boy's mind was clear, and focused only on the fight. It was as if he were engaged in just another sparring match with Krina. She had taught him well, and now he paid her back by fighting to rescue her.

The vark was overmatched, and Vali breached his defenses, slashing his leg. The doghead howled in pain and snarled in rage, baring his yellow fangs. Dragos pressed him, forcing his attention away from Vali. Enraged, the vark doubled his strokes, and for long seconds, their three blades clanged together in a deafening fury. Dragos aimed a wild swipe at the vark's head, and the beast ducked, his own sword lashing out and slicing the knight's legs. At the same moment, another vark charged Dragos. Vali called out a warning, as he pressed his attack on the first foe. The vark turned his attention back to Vali, intent on slaying him quickly and getting back to the challenge of the Moravian knight. The brute was far stronger than the boy, and he forced him back as Vali struggled to keep his blade from reaching him. Each time their swords clashed, it took all of Vali's strength to keep hold of his blade. He knew that in a few moments, the vark would disarm him and gut him. His concentration wavered and broke, as fear began to overwhelm him.

Dragos leaped past the boy, charging straight at the vark, his sword sinking into the doghead's throat. The vark let out a short, sharp bark, then crashed to the ground, bleeding his life out onto the rocks.

The sudden rescue took Vali by surprise, but he had no time to waste. Dragos still battled furiously with his other foe, but he looked more than capable of handling him. Vali glanced to his left to see Benno, blood flowing from a wound on his head, locked in combat with another vark. The boy glanced around for the fourth foe, and saw him lying immobile on the ground.

His heart lurching within him, Vali screamed and attacked Benno's foe. Together, they pushed the brute back. The vark stumbled over the body of his fellow, and Benno pointed his blade at the creature's chest.

" _Zorya, Svarog, tanaga kata api!_ "

A gush of flame enveloped the trow's sword and flared out towards the vark. He leaped aside, the flames searing his side. He screamed in agony, tossing his head in rage, froth flying from his fanged mouth. Enraged by the pain of his wounds, the vark attacked furiously, the promise of murder glinting in his hate-filled eyes.

The doghead fought well, keeping the boy and the trow both at bay, but not well enough to do them any harm.

Just as weariness began to set into Vali's sword arm, Benno ended the fight. Lunging forward underneath his foe's mistimed swipe, he thrust his blade deep into the vark's gut.

A ragged shriek sounded to Vali's right, and he glanced over to see Dragos' sword buried in the last vark's head. The brute dropped. Dragos stood drenched in blood.

"Is that all of them?" the boy cried. "Dragos, are you hurt?"

The knight nodded tersely. "I am wounded, but only slightly. Are they all dead? We should have kept one alive, in order to question it."

Dragos winced as he plucked the arrow out of his leg and threw it to the ground.

"I already thought of that," said Benno, gingerly pressing his fingers to a bloody slash that ran across his forehead. The trow pointed to one of the varks, the only one that wasn't bloodied or burned, or both.

"I put him to sleep. Get these others hidden away somewhere. We don't want to advertise our presence here. While you're doing that, I'll have a little talk with our new friend."

Benno pulled the arrow out of his leather cuirass and grinned at Vali.

"Just a scratch, boy. Good thing I wore this, eh? Otherwise you'd probably be digging my grave right now."

"Good thing, Benno."

The boy helped Dragos carry the bodies of the varks over to a bed of thick underbrush. The creatures were heavier than Vali could have thought possible. By the time they got them secreted away, his muscles burned, and his chest heaved. He wiped his sweating brow on his sleeve and glanced at Dragos.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're covered in blood…"

"I am fine, Randa." The knight's face went stern, his eyes hard. "My only concern right now is rescuing Krina from these monsters."

"Mine too, Dragos. Do you think…umm…how long would they…?"

"Keep her alive? I don't know. They will kill her after they've had their fun with her. I don't know how much time she has. But not much. We have no time to waste here. We must be moving soon. What is the trow doing?"

Vali glanced over to where Benno stood talking together, in the manner of old friends. Vali couldn't understand them, as they spoke in the vark tongue.

"Benno must have ensorcelled that creature," he said to Dragos. "Just like he did to Aneta back in Felsengarten."

Dragos scowled at the mention of the female knight, and Vali decided to say no more. While waiting for Benno, he busied himself with fitting and adjusting the baldric and quiver of arrows he had taken from one of the slain dogheads. Their short bows were of a good quality, and after the recent fight, the boy had confirmed that he was better with a bow than a sword. The best thing about a bow was that one didn't need to get close to the enemy to hurt them.

Benno rejoined the others. "Let's head out. I've enchanted this doghead here. He's going to lead us to his lair, where they're holding Krina."

Dragos frowned at the trow, before turning his dubious gaze to the vark.

"Is that a wise idea, Benno?"

"The magic will last for several hours. The vark sees us as friends. There ain't nothing to worry about, I assure you."

"There may be nothing to worry about with _this_ vark, but what about the others? What is your plan for rescuing Krina? A bold frontal assault?"

The trow grinned. "I have my ways, and they are far more subtle than yours, Sir Dragos."

"Let us hope they are as effective."

"They will be."

Benno walked over to the bushes in which Dragos and Vali had hidden the vark corpses. He stared at them for long moments.

"Dogheads…" Dragos muttered, glaring at the spellbound vark. The brute took no notice of him. He stared straight ahead, not blinking, as if in some kind of stupor.

Finishing his examination of the varks, Benno motioned to the others that it was time to go.

"Hold a moment," said Dragos, unsheathing his sword Paladyn. "We should walk into this danger fully prepared, and at our full strength."

Bowing his head, the knight offered up a fervent prayer to the Mother, while touching the blade of his sword to the wound on Benno's forehead. He withdrew the sword, satisfied to see that all traces of the trow's wound had disappeared. Still chanting supplications to Matka, the knight held Paladyn's hilt with both hands. Within seconds, the Mother's mercies wiped away his wounds as if they had never been.

Benno gingerly touched his fingers to his healed forehead, and regarded Dragos thoughtfully.

"Sir Dragos, I know that you feel you've dishonored yourself and your knighthood, but I want you to ease up on yourself, eh? You did the right thing back there with Aneta. You had to face what the wise call an _ethical dilemma_. Such choices are never easy, but you made the right one, the choice to help a friend in dire peril of her life. You have a good head, and an ever better heart, Sir Dragoslav Krul. So don't despair, eh? You must realize that the Mother has chosen a different path for you than a life in service to any king in Nadani. You are one of her champions now. I am afraid you won't get much rest until this whole business is over."

The knight's face twisted in anguish. "What I did to Aneta _has_ shamed me. Shamed me utterly. I have gone against my king's orders in aiding and abetting Krina. I have committed treason against my liege lord. These are some of the worst crimes a knight can commit, Burkhardt."

Dragos drew himself up, blinking rapidly, trying to master his emotions.

The trow tugged his beard-braids as he regarded the knight. "I know there's nothing I can say to make you feel any better, Dragos. You're the only one who can do that. But you have to ask yourself why you did what you did. And you already know the answer. You did it to save a friend. So even though you may regret the decision now, ask yourself this: would you feel better if you had let Krina die back in Radovan? Or let Aneta take her back there to her execution?"

Dragos said nothing. He scowled fiercely and turned away. "We need to rescue Krina, before it is too late."

Benno glanced over at the spellbound vark. "Agreed."

The trow walked back towards the doghead. Dragos held back, and touched Vali's arm as he went to follow Benno. The knight leaned in close to him.

"Be wary of that vark, Randa. Keep your ears and eyes open."

"Why?" the boy frowned. "You don't trust Benno? His magic…"

"I trust the trow. I _don't_ trust the doghead. Spellbound or not."

The knight went back into the crevasse to pick up Krina's shield. He handed it to Vali for safekeeping, and the boy strapped it onto his arm. Benno and the vark conversed briefly in the barking, snarling language of the dogheads.

The vark walked off, heading east, with Benno at his side. Dragos and Vali followed a little way behind them, remaining wary and alert for the possibility of running into another hunting party.

The vark led them at a brisk pace through the forest. He followed no trail, or at least none the three could see. All the same, he seemed to know the quickest way to his destination. They saw no other varks, even though by now, they knew they must be deep in their territory.

The farther they walked, the more nervous Vali grew. If a large force of dogheads were to attack them, he knew that their chances of escaping were small. He tried not to think about it. He kept reminding himself of his duty and his quest, to rescue Krina from the varks. He silently vowed to do his part, whatever the consequences.

They walked for a mile, and saw a great, misshapen mass of stone looming up before them. The doghead stopped and pointed. The trail led directly into a dark, jagged opening at the base of the rock.

Saying something in his guttural tongue, the doghead turned around and walked away down the trail, heading in the opposite direction.

"Where is he going?" Dragos hissed.

"His part in our plan is finished," said the trow. "He'll make himself scarce until we're long gone from this place."

The knight glared at the trow, but held his tongue.

"Here's the plan. I am going to use my magic to alter our appearance. To each other, we will appear the same as we do now, but to the dogheads, we will look just like members of their tribe. We'll be able to enter their lair undetected."

Dragos scowled. "This is your plan?"

The trow grinned. "Why? You don't like it? Do you have a better idea?"

The knight glanced darkly at the cave mouth.

"Not at the moment."

"Then this will have to do. Once we pass through the guard chamber and the vark living quarters, we'll come to the queen's cavern. There are more guards there, but we should be able to get past them."

"And what about this queen?" Dragos asked. "She's not just going to give up her prisoner, even to her own varks."

"I'll _convince_ her to part with them, eh? Just like I _convinced_ that fellow there to help us out. I can make Krina resemble a vark as well, and we can all safely escape without having to spill any blood. Agreed?"

Dragos' frown grew darker, if possible. "It appears that I have no other choice than to go along with this inane scheme. Very well, Burkhardt. Lead on."

"Benno, this is insane," Vali muttered. "How many varks are inside this cave, anyway?"

"Oh, only about one hundred and fifty."

Dragos snorted. "Matka have mercy on our souls."

Vali started to panic at the thought of entering a dark cavern full of bloodthirsty dogheads, but he knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he failed to take part in the rescue attempt. He would never be able to face Krina, knowing that he was nothing but a base coward. He was terrified to go on, but he tried his hardest to keep himself under control.

"Are we ready?" Benno said. "Now, don't open your mouths, either of you, unless you speak Varkish, which I seriously doubt. Leave the talking to me, all right?"

Dragos sighed. "Understood."

Benno unsheathed his sword, and spoke a Word of Spirit. He touched the blade to his own head, then to those of the others.

Vali glanced in confusion at the others. "Did you cast the spell? Neither of you look like varks to me!"

"We won't," said the trow. "I just said that, boy. But to the dogheads, we will."

Noting the boy's skeptical look, Benno grinned. "Trust me. I'm Zharastvi."

He turned and walked into the cave.


	13. Clash of the Zharastvi

The way was narrow, cramped, and dark. Vali wondered how they would find their way around, but just as his mind began to wrestle with the problem, he saw a glimmer of light coming from up ahead.

"Torch," Benno whispered. "The guardroom must be up ahead. Remember, act like varks. Say nothing. Follow my lead."

"Act like a vark," Vali muttered softly.

They reached the source of the light, which was a burning torch stuck into a crack in the wall. Beyond the torch, the tunnel widened, creating a small round cavern. A small fire burned in the center of the cave, and around it huddled four varks, armed to the teeth. They sat talking and laughing raucously in their barking, whining language.

Vali's heart thudded in his chest with the fear that they would see through Benno's magical disguise. His hand clenched around the grip of Krina's shield. _Act like a vark_. A vark wouldn't nearly soil himself at the sight of another vark…

Benno said nothing to the varks, nor did he look at them. He walked right past their fire, continuing down the tunnel. The dogheads glanced up at them as they passed, and quickly returned to their laughter. Hope surged in Vali's heart, that they could possibly survive this attempted rescue.

Benno had nearly reached the cave exit when one of the varks shouted something, his voice echoing harshly in the cave. Vali stared back in terror. A guard stood glaring at them, gesturing with his hands, as the others looked on, chuckling and grinning.

Benno stopped, gesturing and snarling in return. Dragos moved his hand closer to Paladyn's hilt. Vali's hand moved to his sword hilt, while his heart leapt up into his throat.

The varks all laughed, and went back to their fire and their tales. Benno left the cave, with Dragos and Vali trailing behind.

Here the tunnel widened, and began to turn and twist at irregular intervals. The air grew gradually colder. At every forty or so paces, a torch hung from the wall. Vali was relieved that at least they wouldn't have to stumble around this place in total darkness.

"That was close back there," the boy whispered. "What happened, Benno?"

The trow glanced back at him and grinned. "Nothing, boy. The vark was just making conversation, asking how we fared with the hunting."

After a few minutes, Vali began to hear sounds coming from up ahead. It sounded like a kennel of dogs, all carrying on at once.

"We're coming up on the bulk of the tribe," said the trow.

"I figured as much."

"Just keep on as you are. Follow my lead, and we'll get by them just like we got past the guards."

Vali's fear grew with every step he took towards the gathering of varks. But he steeled myself by thinking of Krina.

Before long, the three emerged into a large cavern. Several huge bonfires in the middle of the cave illuminated the entire area. Around these blazes crowded the bulk of the adults of the vark tribe. The children ran howling hither and thither around the rest of the cave, playing their raucous games. In the shadows at the edge of the firelight, built up against the cavern walls, stood about thirty round, domed shelters, fashioned from grasses and brush. The barking, whining, and snarling of the brutes was nearly deafening, amplified by the echoes careening off the rocky walls of the grotto.

Benno never hesitated. He led on with sure steps through the cave, his eyes on the tunnel on the far side. Vali wrinkled his nose in disgust. The place reeked with a sour, musky, wet dog stench. The boy kept his eyes focused on Dragos' back in front of him. He didn't want to make eye contact with any of these brutes, thinking that perhaps the fear in his eyes would betray his true nature to them.

They had made it halfway across the cave when a group of boisterous young varks, howling and wielding small wooden spears, came crashing into Vali. One of them slammed his spear into the boy's shin, and he cried out in pain.

"Ow! Damn it!"

The vark recoiled, staring up at him in suspicion. Vali froze, his eyes locking on the creature. He sucked in a deep breath, prepared for the vark to start screaming that he had discovered an intruder. But he did nothing but throw back his head, howl giddily, and resume chasing his friends, who had already moved on.

Dragos grabbed Vali's arm roughly and whispered harshly in his ear. "No talking, Randa."

Vali nodded and hung his head in shame, even as his heart pounded in terror. Glancing around the masses of varks, he saw that not one of them was even looking in their direction. They hadn't heard the outburst. Vali breathed a quick, yet fervent prayer to Matka.

They reached the tunnel that led further into the complex, and Vali breathed a hearty sigh of relief once they had left the bulk of the tribe behind. But part of him was even more nervous now. About a hundred and fifty varks now lay between him and any chance of escape.

"Not much longer now," said Benno. "How are you holding up, boy?"

"Just fine Benno. Except for my shin."

The trow snorted.

The tunnel ran straight and level for a long stretch before turning abruptly to the left. As they neared the corner, Benno suddenly stopped and held out a warning hand.

"What?" Dragos whispered, his hand going to his sword.

"Can you feel that?' the trow whispered, glancing back at the knight, his face creased in anxiety.

As if on cue, a numbing chill washed over Vali's body. It was the chill of fear, the chill of death. Immediately his mind went back to the road outside of Felsengarten, and the undead vark skeletons that had ambushed him. His suddenly frozen hands shook in dread.

"What in Matka's Name?" Dragos growled, breathing out clouds of vapor.

"The zvoleni," Benno hissed. "Undead. Here. In this tunnel."

"How?" Vali whispered, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. "What are they doing with varks?"

"Let us find out," said Dragos, unsheathing his sword and bringing his shield to bear. "Matka's holy light will destroy them."

Benno glanced up at the knight. "Very well. Lead on, Sir Dragos."

The knight took the lead, marching boldly around the corner, his sword held high. Benno and Vali followed. Before them lay another cave, which was lit by a fire burning in the right-hand corner opposite them. Two figures sat around the fire, and Vali instantly recognized them as Krina and Ewa Moravec.

Benno recognized them too. "I should have guessed as much. Ewa! We've come for our friend!"

Their heads turned to stare at the newcomers. Ewa's face split into a mocking grin. Vali quickly noted that Krina's hands and ankles were bound.

"Welcome, Burkhardt! I had the feeling you'd be showing up, sooner or later. You make a sorry bunch of varks, I must say. I can see right through your feeble disguise."

Vali caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and whirled to see six vark skeletons closing in on them from either side.

"Watch out!" he cried, but the warning was unnecessary.

"Mother!" Dragos shouted, "I bid thee drive these unholy creations back into the darkness from whence they came!"

A pure, white light burst from his sword, illuminating the entire cavern. Vali felt a wave of calm and peace wash over him, and for a moment, all his fears subsided.

The skeletons halted in mid-stride, as if frozen by the light. Then they shattered, their splintered bones flying in all directions to clatter on the stone floor. The glow from the knight's sword faded.

"Know this, Ewa!" Dragos cried. "I am one of Matka's Chosen, Wielder of Her Most Holy Light. I command you, in the Mother's name, to lay down your weapons and surrender! You must face punishment for your crimes against humanity."

Ewa slowly rose to her feet, and reached for a bone-white horn that stuck out of her sash.

"Know this, Sir Dragoslav Krul! I am one of Gruza's Chosen, Wielder of the Hedonic Flame! And I will not surrender to you, or any man or woman in this world! What are these supposed crimes I have committed?"

"Consorting with fiends, practicing black magic…"

"Oh, really?" the Necromancer laughed bitterly. "These are laws of Moravia, knight, and as you can see, we are no longer _in_ Moravia. The laws of mankind no longer apply to me."

Krina spoke up, from her place at the fireside, her face a mask of anguish. "Aunt…you should surrender, for they will kill you. Such are their orders."

Ewa cast her niece a scathing look. "And yours as well, no doubt. You fools! You think you can prevent what has been planned from the birth of time? Gruza rises. You can do nothing to stop him. If you had any sense at all, you would join our cause. Gruza rewards his followers well."

Dragos pointed his sword at Ewa. "Speak not his foul name! Gruza will fall, as he has fallen in the past, as he will always fall!"

"This time will be different. I don't understand why you Matkans hate and fear us so. What drives you to attempt to destroy us? We are not wicked, as you say. … only follow the laws of nature. We do as we please. We seek only pleasure, to live our lives our own way, without interference. I cannot…"

"You Gruzans are the very definition of wickedness! You put your own lusts and base desires over and above all else! This is evil! This is wickedness!"

"So then all the creatures in this world are wicked, according to that line of thought. For how do the animals live? Does a wolf put the desires of others above her own? No! If she kills a creature for food, she devours it, and she drives off any other wolves who would try to steal her food. What would happen to her if she put the welfare of the other wolves above her own, and allowed them to eat her meal? What would happen? She would starve. She would die! This is the way of nature. So how can that be wicked or evil? Did not the goddess Siva create all of the creatures of this world? Are you saying that _she_ is wicked and evil? That is absurd! Just as absurd as calling Gruza evil. You are misguided, Dragoslav. You and all of your friends. You fight against something you don't even understand. It is indeed a pity."

"Enough of this talk!" the knight shouted. "I came here to arrest you or kill you, Moravec, not debate philosophy with you! Will you surrender willingly?"

Ewa threw back her head and laughed merrily. When she looked back at the knight, her dark eyes fairly blazed.

"No, I will not. Never. In fact, you will all surrender to me."

Her eyes went to Benno. "I hope you still have the Amulet of Earth, trow. It would certainly be convenient for me. Hand it over. Now."

Benno slowly unsheathed his sword. "You'll get it when you pry it out of my dead hand."

"I thought you'd say something like that, you stubborn old mule. Very well, you force my hand."

She unsheathed her orange sword, and pointed it at Krina."If you don't hand over the amulet, I will kill your little pet here."

Krina glared up at her aunt, her eyes burning in shock and disbelief.

"Aunt, you can't be serious! You would kill me, your own flesh and blood, over this? Have you truly lost your mind?"

"Shut up!" Ewa glared at her niece, her face twisted in rage. She pulled the horn from her sash, put it to her lips, and blew a long, sonorous blast.

"Drop your weapons now!" Dragos cried.

"May Gruza shrivel your souls!" Ewa hissed. "Mighty Gruza, send forth…"

Before Vali even knew what he was doing, he had dropped Krina's shield. Nocking an arrow to his bow, he quickly aimed and fired. The shaft streaked through the air, and struck Ewa in the leg. She screamed in pain, interrupting the spell she had been about to cast. But she quickly recovered, holding up her orange sword and calling out to her god.

"Gruza, protect me from the foul magic of this infidel!"

Her body burst into searing orange flame, but her flesh remained unharmed. Benno pointed his own sword at her, and spoke an incantation. His blade erupted in crackling lightning, which arced from the sword towards her. Ewa dodged aside, and the lightning struck the wall behind her, blowing chunks of hot stone out of the rock.

She laughed. "You see, fools? You cannot touch me!"

Dragos' voice rang out. "Blessed Matka, protect your servant from the unholy sorceries of this adept of Gruza!"

Vali shot another arrow at Ewa. It flew wide, missing her by several inches. The boy cursed in fear, and fumbled with shaking hands for another shaft.

"Don't kill her!" Krina cried, trying desperately to struggle free of her bonds. "We must take her alive!"

Ewa pointed her sword at the trow. It erupted in orange fire, which coalesced into a burning globe that streaked toward him. Vali cried out a warning and prepared to throw himself out of the way of that deadly blast, but Benno countered the spell with one of his own. A rush of wind roared forth from his blade, extinguishing the fireball. Ewa cried out in rage.

"Mother!" Dragos cried. "Grant me the power to smite mine enemy in your name!"

His sword erupted in holy light. The knight charged across the cave, closing with Ewa and slashing at her viciously. Their blades clashed together, and Dragos found an opening. His sword cut through the writhing flames surrounding her and sank deep into her thigh. She screamed in agony. The flames enveloping her suddenly exploded outward in a ring of flame, washing Dragos in searing fire. But the flames never touched him.

"Vali, go free Krina!" Benno yelled. "We'll deal with Ewa!"

Crouching down, the boy ran to Krina's side. With his dagger, he sliced the vines that bound her hands. Krina grabbed the dagger from him, and furiously sliced at the bonds on her ankles.

Benno chanted a spell as he closed with Ewa, and flames billowed from his sword. The fire struck her full in the chest, and she screamed. Her flaming shield erupted in protest, but again, the Mother's mercies protected Dragos from harm.

Krina leaped to her feet and went for her sword, which lay nearby. "Don't kill her! Subdue her! Knock her out!"

Dragos and Ewa battled furiously with swords, but neither side could gain an advantage. Backing up against the cavern wall, Ewa touched the point of her blade to the stone and called out to her god for aid. She sank back into the rock as if it were water, and disappeared from view.

"Watch out!" Krina suddenly cried. Vali's eyes went to where she pointed, at something at the entrance to the cave. He saw a horde of varks, armed with spears and bows, swarm into the place. Upon seeing the intruders, the front ranks hesitated, their eyes widening in surprise. Then they raised their weapons and charged, barking and howling in outrage.

"Run!" the trow bellowed, shoving Vali towards the tunnel that ran out of the far side of the cave.

The boy ran for all he was worth. He could have run even faster, but Dragos, his sword glowing with white light, was blocking his way. The tunnel was too narrow for them to run more than one abreast. Vali glanced back to see Krina and Benno racing after him, the varks hot on their heels. The boy hoped to the gods that the dogheads didn't start firing arrows at them.

A horrifying thought flashed through his mind. What if this tunnel led to a dead end? The thought of dying by a vark spear or arrow terrified him, but not as much as the thought of them taking him alive. He would rather die swiftly, with his friends, than die alone, in slow, prolonged agony. He quickly offered a prayer to the Mother to save their lives.

The passage showed no signs of ending. It twisted and turned, carrying the runners further and further into the unknown. The varks pursued them relentlessly, howling in glee and the anticipation of the kill, but they could gain no ground on them.

The tunnel suddenly split. Dragos turned down the right-hand way. The varks kept on them, led by the light of the knight's sword.

After nearly two minutes of the chase, Vali started to lose strength. His breath rattled painfully in his throat, and his body began to burn with the strain of exertion. Krina crowded close on his heels as his pace began to slow. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up the pace, and his heart lurched at the thought of what would happen if he stopped. That gave him a renewed burst of strength, one last reserve, but how long it would last, he didn't know.

Suddenly they emerged into a large cavern, and Vali's heart sank. Ahead of them loomed a solid wall of stone. A dead end. Or was it?

The knight came to a controlled stop near the far wall, then leaned forward and pointed his sword at the floor. A wide ravine cut across the cave, and the light of the glowing blade revealed dark, rushing water far below. Vali peered down into the gorge, and a blast of chill air struck his face. The water gurgled and hissed loudly below, the sound echoing all around him. This was the only exit out of the cave.

"Now what?" Krina cried.

"Either jump, said Dragos calmly. "or fight."

Benno swore bitterly. The varks burst into the cavern, baying in triumph. They came to a halt, swiftly nocking arrows to their bowstrings.

"Nice knowing you all!" the trow cried, as he turned and leaped heedlessly into the chasm. Vali heard his body hit the water far below.

"Go!" Krina shouted, seeing the boy hesitate. But Vali couldn't do it. It was too far…the water too dark, too uncertain.

The boy glanced at the varks, who pulled back their bowstrings…

"I can't…"

The words caught in his throat as Krina leaped at him and shoved him with all of her might. Vali screamed in fear and surprise, tumbling backwards off the ledge, just as dozens of arrows zinged around him and snapped against the wall.


End file.
